


Breave Hearts

by aneta_b



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Force-Sensitive, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Slow Romance, oscar isaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneta_b/pseuds/aneta_b
Summary: He didn`t really rememeber when they had first met. Maybe it was beacuse of General Organa, it was always about her. He could hardly remember what their first conversation was about but her smile was remembered. So now, their adventure began...------:::::::::------Hope you enojy it.I come back to writing after a very long time, so please be gentle with me.Of course, what you probably will see very soon, English isn`t my first language. I`m sorry for every mistake.May the Force be with you. Always.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. 1. First meeting.

BB-8 was rolling before him making funny noises and trying to force him to move faster.  
-I know I`m late, but she won`t be mad. She didn`t say that it`s so important that I need to be there in a second. - Poe answered to the droid as he crossed another corridor of the Resistance Base on D`Qar.  
- _Beeeep, beee, beeeep!_ \- another electronic sound came out from BB.  
-Oh, come on! Don`t say that!- pilot waved his hand- Who actually taught you such a language?!  
The head of BB-8 turned backwards and looked at Poe.  
-No! Not me!- he answered.

They stopped next to General`s office after few minutes. Through the glass wall next to door Poe saw her talking with some woman he didn`t recognize. General Leia Organa was... _smiling_. If he didn`t know her, if he didn`t know about what she was fighting for and how big was the case, he could swear this was friendly meeting. Almost carefree meeting with some good friend whose presence really makes her cheerfull. She was holding woman`s hand warmly when finally she saw Poe through the glass wall. He opened the door and went inside the room leaving his droid behind the door.  
-General.- he bowed.  
-And this is Commander Dameron which I told you about.- Leia looked at him with smile- Commander, this is Lieutenant O`Donnel. I think you both didn`t meet before.  
Young woman made few steps through the room and gave him a hand.  
-Ailyeen will be fine.- she said smiling to him.  
She was nearly his age and high with brown long hair tied up in a messy ponytail. When she was smiling her green eyes smiled too, so Poe felt she was really happy to see him.  
-Ailyeen commands a small unit of people who devote themselves to the cause.- Leia continued- And she is very good pilot.  
-General.- Ailyeen`s voice expressed embarrassment- I`m sure I`m not as good pilot as Commander Dameron. You said it yourself that he`s the best pilot in the galaxy.  
Poe had the impression that he had grown proudly few inches.  
-Stars! - General Organa sighed loudly when she saw big smile on Poe`s face - Please, lieutenant, don`t feed his ego. It`s big enough!  
  
Ailyeen looked at Poe knowingly and smile again.  
-Let`s back do work then. I asked you here for one reason.- Leia sat up behind the desk and looked at them seriously. - We need to evacuate our small base from one of these planets.  
A small hologram rosed above general`s desk. Ailyeen and Poe made few steps to sew it more clearly.  
-First Order became too interested in this place. Is no longer safe for our friends.- Leia ended.  
-We set up this base couple months ago.- Ailyeen said softly and looked at the general through the hologram- We lost...some people there.  
-I know. -she sighed- But we can't lose them either. Lieutenant, take people and do what you need to do. Commander Dameron, I ask you to piloting the ship. No bravado. I want them all alive and safe.  
Poe nodded.  
-How big the base is? How many people?- he asked.  
-Six...maybe eight crew members. Computers...Databases. - Leia enumerated- But we care the most about people. We need them. You are leaving tomorrow so be ready.  
General Organa smiled sadly at them what they accepted as permission to leave.

-So, you set up these base? - Poe asked when they both headed toward hangar.  
Ailyeen was walking quite fast and he thought that BB-8 would be happy to have such a companion. He need to tell him about Lieutenant O`Donnel when he will finally find him.  
-Yes, I did... We did.- she answered-It`s small place but we paid big price to get it.  
-Our case is big. People know what they are fighting for.  
She looked at him gently frowning.  
-I`ve heard it before.- she said- But it doesn`t help.  
They walked for a moment in a silence and it was Ailyeen who finally broke it.  
-I`ve heard you are X-Wing`s pilot. Of course, the best one.- she smiled.  
-You heard right. - he answered with proud- But why I didn`t hear nothing about you?  
-Maybe I`m such a badass that people are scare even to talk about me, huh?  
This quick answer made him laugh. She wasn`t looked like a badass.  
Some of brown hair from her messy bun fell on her neck. She had straight nose and really nice lips.  
Ailyeen was wearing dark green bomberk jacket and black skinny trousers with high boots. She was like anyone else but something in her way of being made Poe felt comfortable in her presence. As if he knew her for a long time.  
"Strange feeling..." he thought.  
  
In the hangar they decided to took medium size freighter. Just enought for them and few people Ailyeen wanted to take with. Poe met Tee Willon, Amet Laar and Ber`shda, they were part of O`Donnel crew.  
All men listened carefully what she was talking about mission and when she let Poe to introduce his plan they didn`t even blink. He wondered how a woman like her could guide these mens. Ber`shda was one head taller than Dameron and had dark beard. He looked like one of those mens from dark alley.  
-She really cares `bout us.- he told Poe when Ailyeen took young Tee Willon for a word on the side- When I go with her I know that she will do everything in her power to bring me alive, in one pice or at least she will take my fucking body home.  
-And she`s pretty, isn`t she? - Amet laughed- C`mone!  
-Kriff!- Ber`shda stood up and looked at him- She`s our boss! Laserbrain!  
-But I`m a man too! Commander, what do you think?  
Poe ruffled his hair with his hand and smiled. He looked at Ailyeen, she was still talking with Tee. Their plan for a misson was good, really good. They had ship, crew, blasters and night ahead.  
-Gentlemen, I invite you for a drink.- Poe clapped his hands- We need to get to know each other better.  
He didn`t have to ask them twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your precious time.  
> Wish to see you soon...


	2. 2. Secret.

_Few months later._

She was sitting on a big delivery crate, legs crossed and eyes closed. Nights on D`Qar had something special in the way they smelled. After the smell of fuel evaporated and everyone disappeared inside the building, Ailyeen could almost felt the calm and safe arms of upcoming night. She took deep breath.  
-I know it`s you.- she said exhaling- Commander.  
-How do you know that?- Poe stepped out of the shadow of the building and leaned next to her crossed arms on his chest.  
-You visited refresher. I think all base smelled it.- she laughed but didn`t open her eyes- Did you talk with General?  
-Yeah... She gave me some tips how to find him. Don`t need to worry. We will find him soon and come back in the blink of an eye.  
-I`m not worried.- Ailyeen took another deep breath and felt how her lungs filled with air- I will be there with you. What can happen?  
Poe jumped on a crate and sat next to her. She felt his body but didn`t care about opening her eyes.  
-Someone has to save your ass, lieutenant.  
Ailyeen could swear that she felt the way Poe grin.  
-You did it just one time to be honest.- she laughed and he slammed her in the shoulder - Okey! Maybe two times.... - another small hit- Three?...Do not remember.  
-It`s better not to remember, isn`t it?  
For the last few months General Organa delegated them both to many tasks. After their first mission together, which was considered a success, Poe finally understood or probaby he though he could understood Ailyeen.  
She was always on the first line of fire even if their chances were low. She didn`t risk the lives of others, her blaster was ready and pinned to the belt on her hip. One time Poe saw her from his X-Wing how she was covering the unit herself when they tried got into the ship. It was risky and Poe was fearful when one of stormtrooper almost shoot her down. But lieutenant O`Donnel was a lucky one. Her smile was addicted and her empathy allowed people to feel comfortable with her. Ailyeen was like a safety button for her group and...  
-Lieutenant O`Donnel is coming with you, Poe. No discussion.- Leia said him yesterday - I need someone to watch you. This case is too important for us and only she can affect you.  
Ailyeen felt his eyes on her for last several minutes.  
-What?- she asked.  
-What are you actually doing?  
-Enjoy the moment.- Ailyeen finally opened her eyes and looked at Poe- You should try it sometimes.  
-Naaaah...- Poe whined- Watching you is enough for me.  
A delicate blush came on her cheeks when she smiled.  
-Okey, I need to take a shower and have couple hours of sleep.- she slid down from crate- See you tomorrow, commander.  
-Can I join?- grin came on Poe`s face.  
-In your dreams.  
-You don't have to tell me that twice.  
  
  
Ailyeen looked at Lor San Tekka. They were sitting in his house in a dim light. An old man was squeezing Poe’s hand and smiled.  
-His will begin to make things right. I’ve traveled too far and seen too much to ignore the despair in the galaxy.- he said and look at O`Donnel - Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force.  
She nodded and sat down on a floor next to him. Her eyes gleamed as she looked how Lor San Tekka gave Poe the piece of the map. _"It's amazing that such a small thing can change the fate of the galaxy..."_ she thought.  
-Well, because of you, now we have a chance.- Poe smiled and hide a map.  
She didn`t hear what they were talking about next. Strange feeling came to her heart and frozed her. BB-8 rolled quickly to the tent and made some nervous noises.  
-We’ve got company.- Poe said in a low voice.  
She stood up quickly and stepped outside. Poe was already looking in the distance with his quadnocs. The villagers were all running for cover and yelling orders at one another. Ailyeen could see lights from what were First Order coming closer to the village, and then... A warm feeling flowed over her. San Tekka put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her. She nodded again.  
-You have to hide- Poe murmurs to Lor San Tekka.  
-You have to leave.- he answered.  
  
They ran to their tandem X-Wing with BB-8 rolled before them. Ailyeen heard first blaster shoots and stopped. When she turned back to looked at village and upcoming stormtroopers she felt Poe grabbed her hand.  
-Come on!- he said loud and pulled her with him.  
-I need to help them...- she whispered.  
-We need to take this map to Leia. Remember that, Ailyeen.  
When they came to the ship the stormtroopers were almost there. Poe helped Ailyeen get into X-Wing and she shot when first soldier got close to them. The explosion in the engine made her realize that they would not fly far.  
-Kriff!- she cursed and jumped from her sit- Poe?!  
Dameron was kneeling next to BB-8 and small piece of map was hiding in a driod.  
-I’ll come back for you.- he promised.  
BB rolled a little and look at you.  
- _Beep, beeeeep!_  
-Yes, BB.- Ailyeen smiled softly- I will look at him.  
In one moment they realized all noise stopped. They looked at each other and they quietly got near the village.  
  
That was stupid. She didn`t have a time to stopped Poe when he took his blaster and shoot to the big dark figure. Few seconds leter they were taken by soldiers. Her heart stopped when Poe hit the ground and Kylo Ren looked at them both. Ailyeen didn`t see his eyes but was sure that he saw hear fear, her heart, her soul....  
-Take them to the ship.- Ren commanded- Kill the rest.  
  
Her cell was tiny and cold. Harsh light tires her eyes so she keeped them closed. Severe headache did not make things easier. Ailyeen was sure what they were doing to Dameron. Probably they beat him just like her, maybe harder if he didn`t keep his mouth shout. She moved a little and felt pain in her side.  
-Kriff...- she sighed and touch her ribs.  
Even if she felt tired and sore, she though about Poe. He was brave, of course, he was great pilot and she trusted him with her life. He had amazing skill to made her mad and laugh at the same time. She knew that Leia considered her as a brake on his actions, but Ailyeen really liked Poe in the way he was. Dameron was unpredictable but she knew how to get to him. And his eyes, his smile...  
The door opened quietly and Ailyeen opened her eyes. Two stormtroopers in white armors stepped into cell.  
-You come with us.- one of them said and lifed her up.  
First Order`s ship was much diffrent than Resistance`s Base. Clean and hermetic corridors, strong light, electronic sounds and sound of their steps. They stopped next to another but same looking doors. Quiet whiz and they came in.  
Her heart stopped for a moment. _"Poe..."_ Troopers released her and Ailyeen approached him quickly, took his face in her hands. He was breathing, that was good. She brushed the hair back from his face.  
-Welcome back, commander.- she said softly when he opened his eyes- You look terrible.  
-A-Ailyeen? Did they hurt you?- Poe opened his eyes wider and looked at her.  
-I`m fine. Don`t worry.- small smile appered on her lips when he studied her face- They hit like a old lady.  
-Ailyeen...- Poe started but mechanic voice made him stopped.  
-Lieutenant O`Donnel.  
She turned around and then she saw him. Ren stood in the corner of the cell. Again she felt his eyes on herself even if they were hide against the mask. Her fingers found Poe`s hand and squeezed them gently. Dark figure came closer and circled them without taking his eyes of her.  
-Interesting.- he said slowly.  
-What is so interesting?- Ailyeen asked and tried to keept her voice strong.  
-Commander Dameron already gave me everything I needed but I saw you in his thoughts, and I feel you....- he answered and analyzed her reaction.  
Poe squeezed her hand one more time but Ailyeen took it out and stood up straight.  
-If you read his thoughts you know everything. I don`t have more informations than commander.- her voice was strong even if her heart was beating really fast.  
-You know I`m not talking about it.- Ren came closer to her- But that isn`t a problem right now. I will take it from you, right now.  
An unknown force lifted her up and pressed her paralyzed body against the wall. Ren put his hand to her face but her eyes stopped on something else. Poe felt it when their eyes met. She wasn`t scared. Ailyeen was asking him for forgiveness...  
-Don`t fight with me.- mechanic voice was calm- Open your mind...  
She felt him firmly entered her head. The pain was unbearable and she closed her eyes. Ren shuffled her thoughts but Ailyeen didn`t want him there.  
_Go away!_  
First barricade was quickly destroyed.  
-Don`t fight...- Ren repeated- It does not make sense.  
-Ailyeen!- she heard Poe screaming.  
Another closed door didn`t help her. Kylo Ren was too strong, he could destroy every defense she made. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks. Ailyeen lost....  
  
She felt the air fill her lungs, the cold floor under her fingers, the throbbing headache. She took another deep breath and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.  
-I`m impressed, lieutenant.- Ren said and she finally looked at him. Her voice got stuck in her throat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Poe`s face. He looked distraught.  
-You`re very stubborn, you know? - Kylo continued unchanging voice- Just like our favourite pilot.- he pointed Dameron who was wrestled with handcuffs- You care about him, I know. Don`t worry. He will not suffer long. But you...  
Ren crouched down and raised her chin.  
-Don`t touch her!- Poe yelled.  
-I saw your thoughts, Ailyeen.- Ren didn`t care about him and she didn`t have a courage to look at his mask- I saw your fear, your lost, your dreams... I saw this boy.  
Ailyeen had the impression that his words hung in the air between them. She looked up at him.  
-Yes, I saw a boy. -his voice was excited- He is force-sensitive, isnt` he? Just... Like his mother.  
Silence. She could hear the silence. Her heart stopped and she forget how to breath. How she could let that happen? She wasn`t strong enough, but she thought she could protect him.  
-What?!- Poe broke the silence first- What boy?! What is he talking about?! Ailyeen?  
-I`m sorry...- she said softly.  
-You didn`t tell him. That`s sad but I understand. - Ren sounded almost polite- Most of mothers wants to keep their children safe. Ailyeen, you know he isn`t normal child. He`s stronger than you. I can train him, show him the true Force.  
She bite her lip and felt the taste of blood. Ren was strong, she was weak. Her secret was no longer safe but she didn`t want to give up. Not now. She looked at his mask. In this moment she felt so much anger and hate, he probably sensed it because he stood up. Ailyeen rosed from the floor after him felt her body shaked.  
-Don`t you dare talk about him.- she said with strong voice- I won`t give in to you, you bantha shit! The Resistance... will not be intimidated by you. Me neither.  
One slap in the face pushed her down again but Ailyeen was smiling. Maybe she was crazy, maybe if she would give in they would be live, she and Poe.  
-You`re just another rebel scum.- Ren voice sounds momentous but she wasn`t scared anymore- You will regret it, both of you.  
Door opened again and he left the room. Ailyeen took deep breath, and another one, and another...  
-You just called him bantha shit.- Poe voice sounded amused- Bantha shit! I can die right now. Ailyeen, I can die.  
She looked at him with big smile even if her eyes were glassy.  
-We won`t die Poe. Not now.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will we see each other again? I hope so...❤


	3. 3. The Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter for the weekend, I hope you enjoy it...

-You just need a pilot.  
She looked at the young man in white armor who tried to help them both. She squeezed Poe`s hand when trooper answered. ****  
-I need a pilot.  
Ailyeen was used to some things just happening in her life and she didn`t fight them. When this stormtrooper decided to help them she knew this was right. She understood him even if he couldn`t said what excatly he wanted. Let boys talked, she would agree for everything if they promised to took her from this ship.  
-We can do this, Ailyeen.- Poe looked at her with hope in his eyes- TIE is small but we can do this. It`s our only chance. Ailyeen?  
-I know. - she nodded and smile to him- But your excitement worries me a little bit.  
-Ahh, I missed this.- he grinned and blinked.  
-Stop flirting! We need to go! Now!- trooper pushed them along the corridor.  
No one stopped this strange group when they walked into the big hangar. Ailyeen tried not to look around but all this ships, the soldiers, that was impressed. Trooper led them to the one of TIE Fighters. He took down their handcuffs and Poe got inside ship.  
-Kriff, my cell was bigger than this.- Ailyeen groaned when she came in and already hits her head- Are you sure you can do this, Poe?  
He quickly move some toggle switches and pushed buttons. She looked at their new friend, he was scared.  
-I `ll show you how to shoot.- she put hand on his shoulder- Calm down. You have to focus.  
The ship began to rise up but suddenly something jerked hard. Ailyeen fell to the deskop losing her balance.  
-What was that?!- she groaned.  
-I can fix it!- Poe answered quickly.  
-Maybe I should go out and push!  
-You can do this! But I got it!  
-What you`re waiting for? Shoot!- she hit the trooper in his arm.  
One by one explosions filled the hangar. _"We can do this... we can do this..."_ she repeated in her head like she was praying _"Poe can do this."_  
-Hey buddy, what’s your name?- Poe asked when they finally left the hangar.  
-FN-2187.- he answered.  
-FN...what?  
-FN-2781?- Ailyeen tried to guessed- How they called you?  
-That’s the only name they ever gave me.  
-You will be Finn.- Poe decided- Now shoot them down, Finn! We need get to Jakku!  
Young man tried to questioned their decision, but Poe told him about BB-8, about map. And Poe was the one who could fly this ship so there was no other option. In one moment they got shot. TIE started to spin out of control and Ailyeen fell on the floor.  
-Ailyeen!- Poe called her so she moved closer to him- I don`t have good news!  
She already knew it but when he looked at her she knew he had an idea.  
-Come to me.- he commanded- You don`t have seat belts. You need to sit on my lap and hold me really, really tight.  
Ailyeen furrowed her brows but she didn`t argue with him. When Poe had a plan, and it was the only plan they had, she never argued. She quickly sat up on his lap and put her arms around him. In a diffrent place and time she could feel safe with him but now she wasn`t so sure about it. TIE was fell at high speed when Poe blocked the reins and embraced her. He heard her whisper unexpectedly, it gave him goosebumps.  
-If I die...- she said slowly-...please, find him and keep him safe. Tell him I loved him...  
-You will do it yourself.- Dameron answered- Trust me. I won`t let you out.  
-I trust you, Poe.- then she kissed him gently on the cheek- For luck.  
She heard the scream of Finn and second later there was only dark.  
  
She didn't know what hurt more- her head or her back. She rolled sideways with a low moan and buried her head in her hands. _”Stars..._ How long she was unconscious? Few minutes? Couple of hours? Days? Where was she? If she died then why she felt rough sand under her shirt? _”Poe!”_  
Ailyeen opened her eyes immediately and raised on her arms. The sun went down and she was laying on one big desert. She didn`t see their ship, Poe or even Finn. If she survived they also had to. She stood cautiously on her feet, feeling her body tremble. Poe was great pilot, that was true- he delivered her on Jakku in one piece, as he promised.  
Ailyeen looked around.  
-Poe! - she screamed as loud as she could- Kriff, where are you Dameron? Poe!  
After couple of minutes she saw him few meters away. He was still in his seat holded by seat belts. Ailyeen ran and fell to her knees next to him.  
-Please… -she whispered taking his head in her hands- Please don`t be dead… Don`t even try to die, Poe! I don`t want to stay on this planet alone. You promised me!  
She unclipped belts and Dameron simply slide into her arms. Using all her strength she push him a little bit. She put her ear to his chest and breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of his beating heart. Ailyeen closed her eyes to hold back tears.  
What she should do now? He told her this mission would be quick and easy, that they would come back with a blink of an eye. And now she was sitting on Jakku with no ship, with big headache and… Ailyeen felt something was touching her hair. She raised her head quickly.  
-Poe… - she sighed.  
-That`s nice… - he murmured touching her face- What happened? You look terrible...  
He saw her smile and for a moment he forgot about everything, but in just one second Ailyeen stood up and looked at him wildly.  
-Get up, commander! - she demanded- We need to find **another** ship before First Order will find us. Get up!  
  
The sand was in her boots, she felt in under her clothes, even in her bra. Sweat was running down her neck and then under her shirt. Ailyeen stopped for a moment to catch her breath when Poe hit her from behind. She stood up with difficulty.  
-Hey… carefully. - she groaned when Poe caught her.  
-Sorry. All good? Why we stopped? - he asked looking around.  
-I`m hot…  
-I know but why you stopped?  
Ailyeen tried to took off her jacket and ignored a pilot at the same time. She groaned again but this time with pain. Poe looked at her with concern, she never complained of pain.  
-What hurts you? - he asked.  
-Nothing...It doesn`t matter. I`m fine. - she claimed but a grimace of pain did not leave her face.  
-Show me. - he ordered.  
-No!  
-Why not?  
-Because I don`t want to. We need to go. Find a ship and...  
Dameron was faster than her. He lifted her shirt and saw her side. Large and dark bruise covered her ribs and back. She moaned in pain when he touched her.  
-I need to check if they are broken. - he said softly- Please, don`t move...  
-Everything is fine… - Ailyeen murmured when his hand was touching her hurting places- Look...I can breath and talk!  
-Yeah, I see… - pilot furrowed brow – Did they do this?  
She knew he asked about First Order`s soldiers.  
-Probably, but you didn`t help me with this ship crash. - Ailyeen tried to smile - Maybe you hold me to tight too.  
Small grin came to pilot face. He was still studying her bruise and face trying to find places which could be broken. Finally he stated that everything was fine so Ailyeen pushed her shirt down trying to hide her shamed.  
-I think I had days when I looked much better. - she tried to be funny.  
Poe looked at her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. This intimate gesture made her confused.  
-Maybe a little better. - he laughed.  
-Charming as always. Come on, Dameron. I don`t want to die on this planet with you...  
She moved forward, burying in the sand. Poe was quiet for a moment but finally he decided to asked.  
-Don`t you think that we need to talk?  
Ailyeen didn`t stop and even didn`t answer so he continued. He want to forced her to this conversation.  
-Yeah, ignore me. - pilot said- We just… you know… Almost died and you treat me like nothing really happened. I know what I heard on this ship, in this cell, when Ren was...  
She stopped suddenly and turned around to face him. Poe didn`t want to make her nervous, he didn`t want to hurt her more but knew he need to push her if he want to got the answers. Her eyes were glossy when she looked at him.  
-What you need to know? - Ailyeen asked through clenched teeth – Yes, Ren said truth. I have a son. And what?  
They looked at each other with silence. _”Say something Poe..._ she begged in her thoughts _”Anything...”_ Pilot put his hands on hips.  
-Okey, fine. - he nodded like he was trying to processed this information – Why you didn`t told me?  
-Why should I? - she was surprised – He is not your son! I don`t have to inform everyone about him. How should I do it anyway? _Hello, I`m lieutenant Ailyeen O`Donnel. I`m from Naboo and I`m a mother of 7 years old Force-sensitive boy. And I`m Force-sensitive too. Now boys, let`s jump into the ship and destroy something!_  
-Are you from Naboo ?! - Poe stammered in shock.  
-Kriff! Dameron! - Ailyeen was really angry – Did you only remember this one information? I just said...  
-I know what you said! - he interrupted her – But I don`t care! I don`t care where you come from or do you have a kid, or husband, or whatever else you are hidding behind this pretty face. I`m mad because you didn`t trust me enough to tell me about it! I saw how much you care about the others…about the Resistance...about Leia...about me… You saved my ass so many...few times… But you didn`t say a word! I knew you only from one side. I really like this side but I want to know you whole.  
She hugged him without a word. Just like that. In the middle of nowhere. Ailyeen was greatful for what he was like. She was so scared and alone, but now Poe wrapped his arms around her waist carefully. She lost herself in his arms for a moment.  
-Thank you, Poe. - she said softly.  
-Now you should kiss me. - he laughed – That's how it works, you know.  
-And this is how you destroy this moment with your talking, Dameron.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time ❤


	4. 4. The power of persuasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it and if you like Ailyeen !

They found the village in the middle of desert few hours later. Ailyeen was so tired that she fell to her knees meters before first building. Poe tried to took her on his arms but they felt down. She started laughing so hard that she grabbed her side. Tears filled her eyes when pilot was trying to stood up after he already crushed her.  
-Are you okey? What`s so funny? - he asked looking at her.  
Ailyeen was laying on the sand with arms above her head and beautiful smile on her tired and dirty face. For one moment Poe though that he could do this all again just for this one smile. That was good pay. Just a little drop of happiness and laugh in the middle of nowhere with First Order above their heads.  
-Nothing… - she answered and took his hand- I`m gonna find a ship for us.  
-How?  
-Don`t ask if you really don`t want to know.  
Poe found a water and something to eat when he started to looking after Ailyeen. He knew they need to leave Jakku as soon as it possible, go back to D`Qar. What about BB-8? Did he found a way to keep the map safe? He hoped so.  
Their situation was bad, what should he said to general anyway? But they were alive, both of them. Ailyeen was a little bit damaged but she didn`t complain. One more time he though about what she told him, about her son and everything else. It wasn`t much information but… Hey, that was big step! She had a son, she was Force-sensitive and she didn`t tell him a word about it. That hurt him the most probably. But what would he do if she would told him this all at the start. Would he treat her differently? Hell no! He respected her, she was great and full of dedication to case. That was lieutenant Ailyeen O`Donnel. Poe trusted her with his life.  
-I`ve got a ship! - she grabbed his arm suddenly and dragging him with her – Oh, you`ve got food!  
-What?! How?! - pilot watched how bite of some kind of bread disappears in her mouth.  
-I told you not to ask. - Ailyeen answered fast and added- Okey, I sold you as a slave. Do not mind?  
He didn`t smile.  
-What you **really** did?  
-I met some nice and supportive inhabitant who was very excited to help us. Look!  
They stood in front of the small-sized transport ship. A large, menacing-looking individual came out and stopped next to Ailyeen.  
Did she really talk with him? Was it this “nice and supportive inhabitant” who she was talking about? _Kriff!_  
-The ship is ready. - he said in basic.  
Poe saw how she put her hand on individual`s shoulder so he started to looking after blaster. They lose them when First Order appeared. _Kriff!_  
But the man didn`t even move. His eyes were empty.  
-Thank you so much. - Ailyeen smiled to him like for an old friend and added slowly – Now go home and don`t talk about us. Please.  
Individual nodded, turned around and disappeared between buildings. Poe was shocked.  
She did it! That was how it worked! Now he understood. Of course, Ailyeen O`Donnel was nice and kind, full of empathy to everyone, but she used this Force tricks on people sometimes. That`s how she calmed down Finn in TIE, or how she got this ship. Did she use it on him too? He didn`t remember…  
-Commander Dameron! - Ailyeen called him from the ship – Do you wanna join me?

Cockpit interior didn`t smell nice but Poe didn`t care about it. They had a ship so they could leave this planet immediately. He calculated that he would get to D'Qar within an hour or something like that. That was good news! He pushed some buttons and ship started to rise up. They quickly left the atmosphere of Jakku. Ailyeen sank into the seat next to him slowly drank a water from the bottle.  
Her hair was one big mess. She felt rough sand under her clothes, everything hurt her. But she didn`t have a headache and it made her happy for a moment. She stretched her long legs on the desktop, ignoring the unpleasant pain in her side. Poe didn`t look at her but she knew him long enough to got it. She almost saw how pilot`s brain was working under his dark hair. Ailyeen knew she couldn`t escape before this conversation, and she didn`t know if she want to. Poe Dameron deserved the truth and when she will give it to him, after that he can run away from her. She won`t be mad.  
-Ask me. - she said – I know you want to ask me, so just do it.  
-About what? - he didn`t even look at her.  
-Poe… Poe… Poe… - Ailyeen sighed and small grin came to his face – Poe… You know I can do this all night long. Ask me!  
-Okey. - pilot finally looked at her and she felt goosebumps on her back – Did you used some Force tricks to get this ship and did you use them on me too? Be honest.  
-Yes. And no. - she answered in a second – We didn`t have any money to buy a ship or to pay somebody to give us a lift. So I had no choice. That was nothing! I don`t have any Jedi powers or things like that. I like to call it the power of persuasion.  
Poe started to laugh.  
-The power of persuasion? - he repeated – And you said you didn`t use it on me? Please!  
-As I said, I`m not that strong, or... maybe you`re much stronger than me.  
That was it. She got him! Poe turned on the auto-pilot and turn the seat to looked at her directly. His brown eyes were studying her face but she saw this look before.  
-I`m not freak… - she said quietly.  
-I didn`t say that.  
-But you have this look! Kriff, I`m mad that everything came out! - Ailyeen groan - It shouldn't look like this… Leia warned me, she urged me to tell you, only you. She was so right...  
-So she knew about everything? And about your son?  
-Of course… It`s general Organa.  
Silence filled the cockpit. Ailyeen didn`t have enough strength to looked at Poe but he didn`t move his eyes from her. He felt sorry for her, she was alone with this all the time and she was scared even to talked to him. He didn`t know her from this side, from the side where she was powerless.  
-So… - he started jauntily – I`m too strong for your tricks, that`s right? I knew it!  
Ailyeen started to laugh.  
-Dameron, you`re confidence disarms me. I`m glad that you`re proud of it. - she finally moved her eyes at him – Yes, you`re strong and I can`t do _any tricks_ on you. But I can calm you down when it`s necessary and I feel your energy…  
Poe saw a small blush on her cheeks. That was interesting! They never talked so privately and the information that she _feels_ him… It made him crazy.  
-In what way? - he asked quickly.  
-In what way what?  
-You just said that you feel my energy. - he was excited like a child- How is it? What kind of feeling is it?  
-No way! - she got up from the seat in one second – I won`t tell you! You will be laughing at me!  
-Ailyeen! Don`t make me beg you. I can do this but why… Ailyeen...  
Poe looked at her with one of his charming look, with lovely smile, and she knew he won`t leave her alone if she didn`t tell him. She gave up...  
-I feel you, okey? But in different way you think it works. - she said slowly and sat again – It`s some kind of wave that comes to me when you are near. I don`t have to see you, I can sense your presence. It`s good feeling… Just like you. It`s brave, warm and..  
-And what? Tell me...  
-… compelling.  
Poe didn`t know what to say for a moment. He just looked at her with mouth open a little bit. When he finally found his voice first thing he said was:  
-That`s the sexiest thing I`ve ever heard.  
Ailyeen hide face in her hands with a groan again. _Kriff! I shouldn`t say that! I`m so stupid! Now I`m freak!_  
Suddenly she felt the pilot's warm hands pull hers away from her face. He squeezed them and smiled warmly.  
-We have an hour before we`ll land on D`Qar. - Poe said slowly – You can tell me as much as you wanted to.  
-Poe...  
-If you don`t want to talk, that`s fine. I understand. But you need to know that whatever you`ll say it doesn`t change anything between us. Right? I will still piss you off and you will still calm me down. That`s how we work.

-Since I was a kid I though I was born under some kind of lucky star, you know... I just had luck. Good cards in my hands! I was awesome in hide-and-seek , _Stars!_ I felt other people , felt their emotions, I knew their reactions... I had great reflex too so soon I started to burrow my father`s speeder. Yes, he didn`t know about it since my first crash. I was different... Believe me Poe, that really scares people. When all my friends started their carriers as teachers, politics or artists… I was hanging out with the pilots. I started piloting the ships, it was fun. My parents could handle this. Few years later I met _him_. It was on Coruscant, I think… I fell in love, or I thought I fell. He was kind of bad guy piloting his own ship, with his own crew. So I joined to them, why not. He had strange friends, carried strange things...spice… But I was in love so I closed my eyes for some things. He taught me how to fight, how to be strong and shot first. Our relationship was… complicated. He was very irascible, sometimes to much if you know what I mean… One time we land on Takodana. Some businesses… I met Maz Kanata... That was strange, she looked at me, and she already knew. Maz told me, that my luck was Force, she told me about everything but I didn`t understand a word. Think for a while Poe! I was young woman with some dominant man by my side, and… I just felt that I was pregnant… After another aggressive conversation I shot him in the arm and left this space circus. I didn`t tell him about child, he would never let me go. I went to Maz Kanata, she teached me for a while, how to use the Force in the way I do it now. But when my belly was big enough I came back to Naboo. On my way back I got the message that my...boyfriend… died in some space fight with different ship. It was relief. My parents didn`t ask any questions… I gave a birth to a beautiful baby boy. He was so strong, he was screaming like crazy. And I felt him already. Oh stars, I loved him from the first moment when I felt him under my heart. So, since then, we were together. I learned him how to walk, how to run, but First Order didn`t let me to learn him how to fly. He wants to be a pilot so badly.  
-Did you tell him about father? Did he ask who he was?  
-He never asked about him. I think he knows it already and really… doesn`t care? I want to believe that people can change, but his father would never do that. Probably Caleb would be one of his space pirates or something like that. I joined to Resistance, my father approved that. He took care about my boy so now I`m here. With you.  
-Does he really wants to be a pilot?  
-Yeah, last time when I was home I had to let him piloting my ship. He is really good! He dreams about X-Wing. Force-sensitive X-Wing pilot, can you imagine that Poe? Unstoppable.  
They smiled together for a while. When Ailyeen was talking about her son, her eyes were bright. She was so proud of him and Poe couldn`t believe that she kept her mouth closed since now. For the first time after long time he though about his mother. In some way they were similar.  
-Can I ask you something? - Poe was spinning in the seat and rubbed his neck.  
Ailyeen was still holding her legs on deskop when she turn her head to him.  
-Am I the first one in the Resistance who you ever told all this? Leia doesn`t count.  
She nodded.  
-Really?  
-Yhm. I`m sorry Poe. I`m so, so sorry. - Ailyeen took of her legs and sat in front of him – I should tell you this all… I don`t know when and how, but maybe earlier. I was scared that it would change everything between us. It`s better to be just lieutenant, without this whole background. I`m not ashamed of my life but… I don`t know. - she shighed.  
Dameron wanted to say something but the voice from intercome interrupted him.  
-This is the flight control tower, please confirm your identity. We are waiting.  
Pilot quickly provided the necessary data and directed the ship towards the landing pad. He didn`t notice few tears Ailyeen wiped her back with her hand. She already knew what she should do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great week! ❤


	5. 5. For luck.

-Thanks Stars! Lieutenant!  
Strong men`s arms grabbed her just after they stepped outside the ship. Ailyeen felt how she lost her breath and ground under feet.  
-Amet! - she panted – My ribs! Please!  
He set her on the ground, grinning at her.  
-You look terrible!  
-I told her this already. - Poe laughed – We need to see General.  
-General Organa has a meeting with other commanders. But she`s waiting for you both.

Leia Organa listened carefully from behind her desk. Her eyes moved from Poe to Ailyeen and back. She didn`t interrupt, she was glad seeing them both alived.  
-We have our spies in every cantina and almost every planet. I hope someone will give as a signal when BB-8 will show. - she said after commander finished – If that`s all you can visit refresher and eat something. You must be starving. Lieutenant, you need to visit medbay, I don't want to hear objection.  
Poe nodded with a smile and moved to the door but when he opened them he saw that Ailyeen stayed in her place.  
-Can we talk in private, General? - she asked.  
Leia gave pilot a signal to leave the office and looked with curiosity at Ailyeen. She almost didn`t speak when Poe gave his report from their mission.  
-Poe didn`t say how you get a ship, but I think I already know it. - general said slowly – What happened, darling?  
After short moment Ailyeen told her everything, about Ren and how he read her thoughts, that she had to tell Dameron things she wanted to hide from everyone, and that Leia was right. Again.  
-I will not say, I said so. - Leia smiled and stood up from her seat – I understand it was hard for you, but your ability is special. I wish when Luke will finally back to us he will train your son in the Force… But… I don`t think this is what you want to ask me for. Isn`t it?  
Ailyeen started to looked at her boots.  
-General, I want to ask for limited contacts with commander Dameron.  
Leia watched her with interest. Lieutenant reminded her of someone from the past. Some young woman who was determined and focused on case, but with brave and big heart.  
-Are you sure?- she asked - You get along great, I very pleasant for your work. Do you afraid of something, Ailyeen? Remember I`m Force-sensitive too.  
-General...Leia… - Ailyeen voice was quite and sad – I`m afraid that what happened on Jakku can affect my relation with commander Dameron. He said it wouldn`t change anything but… I don`t know…  
General smiled and squeezed her hand in warm touch.  
-I know exactly what Poe is like. - She said – And I think you need to give him a chance. Let him surprise you. Now, go to medbay Lieutenant, you look terrible.

The dressing with bacta was uncomfortable but that was the only way to not stay in medbay for too long. Ailyeen visited her quarters for refresher and changed her clothes. Her hair had not yet dried out when she appeared in cantina. The hall was full of people enjoying their free time with friends.  
Ailyeen took some food and water, and looked around. Then she saw him. Poe was sitting with other pilots few tables away. He smiled and he started rise to approach her when she heard the Amet`s call.  
-Lieutenant! Would you like to join?  
She quickly sat down next to him.  
-You look much better. - he said – How`s your ribs? Dameron told us that you hadn`t got seat belts!  
-I`m good. Just dressing with bacta.- Ailyeen answered and sipped water – I`m lucky one, you know.  
-Yeah.  
Amet started talking about what happened in a base after they left few days earlier but she didn`t listen. Ailyeen was plucking a roll and let her thoughts ran away. When she looked up she saw familiar brown eyes staring at her again.  
-I`m sorry… - she said quietly to Amet- I have to catch my breath. We will see each other soon, right?  
She left the cantine and find her way outside the base. Coming back wasn`t as easy as always. Ailyeen felt strange and she didn`t like this feeling. How, after this all, she and Poe could work together? She went outside building and stopped when she felt grass under her feets. _Trust Leia...I need to trust her…_ she repeated in her mind _Maybe I`m just too tired to think rationally._  
Then the warm wave came to her. She closed her eyes for a while. _Poe..._  
-I don`t know if I should say _hi_ or something else. - he said – You feel me already, don`t you?  
She smiled but didn`t move.  
-Hi, is good. - she answered.  
-Everything`s fine? How your ribs?  
-Great. Few more days and I will be like new me. How about you?  
-Fine. Will you tell me what`s wrong? You talked with general. I can guess what about...  
Ailyeen turned to him. Her face was light and he noticed few scratches on her chin. She looked tired but this wasn`t what bothers him.  
-Poe… - she sighed – I`m not sure if we still can work together.  
-What?! - pilot crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed brows– What are you talking about? That`s bullshit!  
-Poe…  
-No! Stop right now and listen to me. - he ordered – I believe you are just tired and that`s why you said this stupid things to me. I told you this before but I can repeat. I don`t care. I don`t care about your background, everyone get some, me too. I love to work with you and trust you with my life. Yes, now I look at you in different way but it`s good way, I think. I`m glad you told me so much about you.  
-Really?  
-Yeah…  
He had beautiful smile and he definitely tried to use it on her.  
-Okey,I give up.- she said raising hands – I`m sorry for everything. I was confused.  
-I saw it. - pilot laughed and looked at her closely – Do you know it`s probably the first time when I see you with hair loose? I like it.  
-Stop charming, Poe!- Ailyeen smiled – It doesn`t work on me.  
-Are you sure? Maybe a little bit...  
Suddenly an alarm sounded in the base.  
- **All pilots to the ships! I repeat! All pilots to the ships!**  
Ailyeen and Poe ran to the building.  
-They found your droid! On Takodana!- someone screamed to Dameron- First Order is there! All X-Wings must be ready in a second!  
-I need to change uniform!- he turned to Ailyeen – You stay here, in base.  
-Poe, I can`t… I have to go there.  
-No! That's an order! - Poe was serious – You stay here and don`t even try to move.  
Finally she nodded. Pilot smiled to her, his eyes gleamed with excitement.  
-I need to go! - another person poked him in the shoulder, corridor was full of running people.  
-Good luck.- Ailyeen touched his arm and he felt how calm runs down on him.  
And then he decided to do this. He put his hand on her cheek and before she could react pilot stole small kiss from her lips.  
-For luck. - He said and ran through the corridor with the rest.

Tee Willon observed lieutenant O`Donnel for a long time. She was standing on the landing platform with arms crossed on her chest and eyes glued to sky. Her dark hair was braided in a loose braid but strands of hair were blowing in the evening wind, she didn`t move for several minutes.  
-Leave her.- Ber`shda murmured when Tee stood up from crater.  
Young man sat down again keeping his eyes on his lieutenant.  
It's been a few hours since general`s ship rised up and left D`Qar. Leia supported Poe's order so Ailyeen had to stay in place. She begged universe to helped Resistence find BB-8. She hoped little droid would be all right but First Order on Takodana didn`t sound good. Ailyeen didn`t like inactivity she was forced to do by Dameron and Leia. But she couldn`t argue with them.  
She closed eyes and take another deep breath to relax. _Trust them. Just trust._ When finally she opened her eyes she saw general`s ship on the sky. A smile appeared on her face when she recognized the familiar X-Wing`s shape after him.  
Ships landed when she was near them.  
-Finn? Finn! - Ailyeen screamed when she saw young stormtrooper who saved her life .  
She ran to him and hugged.  
-I`m so happy to see you! What are you doing here? How you get out...- she asked looking at his confused face – Is this Poe`s jacket?  
-Ailyeen, you need to help me.- Finn was really nervous – My friend.. First Order took her.  
-Okey, slow down! - she tried to calm him down- Tell me everything and… BB-8!  
Small white-orange droid rolled out from the ship and make excited noises when he saw her face. Ailyeen fell on her knees to touch took him in her arms.  
-I`m happy too! - she laughed – I know, I looked better. Don`t change into Poe! Yes, he will be here in a second. Look!  
BB-8 rolled fast in the direction when he notices Dameron`s ship. Pilot in his orange suit was excited as much he when he saw his small buddy. Finn ran to Poe and hugged him to. They talked for a while and Ailyeen knew that wasn`t the end.  
-We need to talk with general.- Poe said when they came back to Ailyeen.  


Finn told Leia and all commanders about Starkiller base. Ailyeen listened carefully. She was terrified by the possibilities of the First Order`s new weapon. But they had a plan and even if she wasn`t sure if it was right she didn`t argue. This was their only chance. Few times she caught Poe`s gaze but didn`t react. She already knew that she would not be useful there, not with hurting ribs that hampered her movement. When general Organa finally accepted their plan everyone started to leave the room.  
-What do you think? - Poe asked when he caught her behind the doors – About plan?  
-It`s the only one we`ve got so it must be good.- she answered.  
Pilot nodded. He was worried and Ailyeen saw it in his eyes. She touched his arm gently.  
-Everything will be fine.- she said- We do it for the good case.  
-You do it right now, don`t you?  
Small grin came to Poe`s face when he looked at her hand.  
-The Force-tricks . -he added when he saw her confused – It`s really working.  
-Oh, I shouldn`t touch you anymore, commander. Forget about!  
Ailyeen took her hand and she headed toward to the hangar, but quickly she felt his presence next to her.  
-You know what?- he started – Your last two kisses bring me a lot of luck. Don`t you think I need bigger one for this mission?  
-What?! No way! Don`t try your tricks on me, Dameron.  
-But you can use your tricks on me, and this is fair?  
-Okey. - Ailyeen suddenly stopped and let people overtake them – Commander Dameron, I can promise you not to touch you again. I can`t allow you to feel… manipulated?  
Poe looked at her delightedly. Big smile didn`t leave his face. He moved a little when another group of people missed them.  
-I knew it!- he said victoriously – You really like me!  
-How did you come to such conclusions?  
-You are blushing. That`s lovely.  
Ailyeen rolled her eyes. She wanted to tell him he was wrong but unexpectedly he grab her hand and pulled her to the first door he found. Her heart was beating like crazy when he closed the doors and pushed her on the wall.  
-What are you doing?- she gasped but Poe didn`t answer.  
Ailyeen felt his hands on her face and after that all she could feel were his lips. Warm feeling came down on her when pilot was stealing her kisses. At first they were soft and short, like checking how much he can afford. But when he felt she started to gave him kisses back his legs buckled under him. So he wasn`t wrong! She had some feelings to him! He move one of his hand to touch her waist and her arms finally hold his neck to put him closer. When he felt her fingers in his hair he started to smile.  
-What`s so funny?- she asked quietly breaking their kiss.  
-I knew it.- Poe said laughing and kiss her again- For luck.

When general Organa suddenly sat down Ailyeen knew something terrible had happened. She was in the command center tracking what was happening in the Starkiller Base. She heard all commands and pilot`s voices, but the despair that tore Leia`s heart apart filled her body too. That was strong… Ailyeen held seat arm a little stronger trying not to fell. She didn`t excepted so strong feeling.  
Her heart was beating really fast so she tried to calm down. Panic was inadvisable.  
-General?- she said softly but Leia didn`t response.  
From this moment Ailyeen was scared that someday she could had the same feeling. But what she could do… They were waiting for some good news. And they came. Finally.

She was running through the base`s corridors hardly catching breath. She missed many people running in different directions.  
-I`m so sorry!- she gasped when she crushed with tall officer but she didn`t stop.  
Ailyeen stood on the landing platform when X-Wigs and Millenium Falcon began to approach the landing. She recognized Poe`s ship and moved straight to him.  
\- Lieutenant O`Donnel? What you talking about buddy? Where?- Poe looked around and saw Ailyeen.  
Her eyes were glossy but she was smiling.  
-Did you missed me?- he asked when he finally get out of cockpit.  
He took his helmet off and look at Ailyeen. His eyes were dark and smile didn`t leave his face. BB-8 was rolling between them make some electric noises but Poe ignored him.  
-We made it.- he said proudly.  
-I know.  
He came closer to her and put hands on her waist moving her even close.  
-So, I conclude that you must care about me if you are here. - charming smile came into his face.  
-As you once told me, commander- Ailyeen said slowly watching as he bited his lip a little bit- I`m a person who cares about everyone from Resistance.  
-But I don`t think you kissed every pilot in the base.  
-Not all of them have enough courage to kiss me either.  
-Then I`m the bravest pilot of the Resistance, but this is obvious.  
And before she could answered Poe kissed her passionately.


	6. 6. Stun.

Resistance`s Base on D`Qar was evacuated a few hours after Rey flew away looking for Luke Skywalker. Raddus rised up in the second when General Leia Organa walked into ship`s bridge. All supplies, weapons and fuel were hurriedly loaded onto ships. Ailyeen helped transport electronic equipment and databases. Amet and the rest of _her boys_ took care about weapon stored in warehouses. She felt good enough to not to be missed in tasks but General asked her to stay on the bridge with the others.  
Ailyeen`s heart broke when another ship from Cobalt Squadron has been marked as destroyed. _Stars! So many lives..._ She almost felt their fear and pain, but she could do nothing. Commander's orders mixed in with pilots' responses. She looked at Leia and saw that she was also staring at her. Ailyeen knew exactly who was in general`s thoughts in this moment. _Poe_.

Poe Dameron didn`t know in how big trouble he was when he proudly walked into the Raddus`s bridge. Leia slapped him and demoted in the blink of an eye.  
He was angry and frustrated when he left bridge.  
Leia didn`t understand him. No, she was wrong! He shouldn`t be demoted. Not after they destroyed Fulminatrix. Without a word, he passed a small group of mechanics when he heard Ailyeen`s call.  
-What?!- he asked furiously and she stopped in the middle of her steps.  
-I thought that… - she answered surprised.  
-What did you think, Ailyeen?- pilot asked angrily – You also want to tell me that I acted irresponsibly? I get it! You want to slap me? Fine! But don`t even try your stupid tricks on me! I`m done with it!  
His words hung between them in deep silence. Poe was breathing hard with his hands on his hips. In a second when he heard her voice again he understood what he said to her.  
-Fine. I get it.- Ailyeen`s voice was steady -I will not disturb you, Captain.  
She turned and headed the other way when she felt his hand grabbed her wrist.  
-Ailyeen... - pilot started but she released her hand immediately, that was surprising.  
-Don`t touch me, Dameron. I`m not your punching bag or sole comforter, you know? I need to visit medbay. When you cool down we can talk.  
And she left him, just like that. Poe knew she was right but he didn`t want to admit this. At least not yet… He was angry with himself.

-Few more hours lieutenant and you can take them off.- doctor Moorn was changing dressing on Ailyeen`s ribs- You have a lot of luck.  
-Yeah, I've heard that before.- Ailyeen smiled.  
She was standing in warm madbey with her shirt pulled up just enough to put dressing when doors suddenly opened. BB-8 rolled into room make some strange noises.  
-Hey, slowly!- Ailyeen laughed when his head was spinning around – What`s wrong?  
- _Beeeep, bee, beeeep-beep!_  
-Yes, I agree. Poe is laserbrain.  
Smile came into doctor face when she look at small droid.  
- _Beeep!_  
-Oh, really? He said that? I`m impressed.  
Ailyeen buttoned her shirt, listening to the droid's arguments. BB-8 continued to make electrical noises and wandered around the room. As she might have guessed, Poe sent his robot as an apology. They left Medbay and headed for the bridge. The droid rolled beside her merrily.  
-I`m a laserbrain.  
They met Poe two corridors later, he was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, still in his orange pilot suit. His voice was sad but he tried to smile.  
-I think I can agree with you.- she answered glancing at him.  
-I shouldn`t… you know...  
-I know.  
-Leia demoted me. I was angry.- he continued – I will talk with her when ship will leave the hyperspace.  
He approached Ailyeen, but he didn't have enough courage to look at her or touch her. BB-8 suddenly made a long squeak full of funny sounds. The pilot looked at him with a smile.  
-I'm trying to tell her, don't meddle in it buddy. - he said – Ailyeen… I`m sorry.  
-You should be. - she replied.  
-All right, I get it. - Poe combed his dark hair with his fingers and smiled- I was stubborn, I shouldn`t said this all, I was...  
Ailyeen grab his hand and he finally looked in her eyes.  
-Just kiss me, Dameron. - she sighed.  
Without a word, he fulfilled her wish. How she could did this to him? Poe felt that, since he knew her better, he lost himself in her every day. Her presence made him calm but her smile motivated him to action. And she liked him, that was a lot.  
He liked what Ailyeen was like. A bit stubborn, independent, thinking alone but with a big heart to people. She said what she thought and could disagree if she thought otherwise. She was brave and strong, but only he saw her when she was broken and fragile. It was somehow an intimate experience for them.  
He broke their kiss and looked into her eyes.  
-What?- she asked.  
Before Poe could answer, they felt Raddus leave hyperspace. They decided to find General Organ on the bridge. As soon as they entered, chaos enveloped them.  
-First Order tracked us down in the hyperspace!- someone was yelling .  
Dameron found Leia in a second. She was glad to see him.  
-Permission to jump in a X-Wing and blow something up?- he asked.  
-Permission granted. - general smiled.  
Pilot ran out of the bridge like a storm with BB rolling next to him.  
-What`s going on general?- Ailyeen asked.  
-I would like to now it too.  
Then she felt him, just like Leia. Ren was in one of the attacking TIE fighters. His Force was so strong that Ailyeen held her breath. The entire Raddus deck shook hard.  
-General! - young woman rushed to her- We lost our ships! They shot into hangar! All pilots…  
Ailyeen didn't listen to them. She ran from the bridge into the hangar where all X-Wings were. She felt nothing but fear. She just ran between people going in different directions. Another hard shook, and she collapsed and hit her head on the floor.  
-Kriff!- she groaned and touched her head.  
She saw blood on her hand but that couldn`t stop her. She quickly stood up but the Finn fell into her.  
-Ailyeen? What happened?! Is that blood?!  
She nodded but couldn`t say a word. She just saw Poe right next to him.  
-Stars! Woman! - he screamed – What are you doing here? We lost pilots and fleet! Need to get to Leia and…  
-Poe… I don`t feel our general.- Ailyeen`s voice was broke – They had to…  
-No! We are going to bridge! Now!  
Poe took her hand and dragged her when there should be a bridge on the ship. But there was nothing. Outside, they saw how much damage the ship had. Elements of equipment, remains of the deck ... They saw Leia ... flying towards them through space.

-So you don`t approve this?  
-I didn`t say that.  
-But you have _this_ face look!  
-I see you saw it many times before, **captain**. Wanna share with us when I had _this look_ last time? Maybe when you had plans like this one?  
-But it`s a good plan.- Finn interrupted but they didn`t care just looking at each other furiously – Ailyeen, we need to do this with Rose. That`s our only chance to save the Resistance. To save Rey.  
-I know Finn, and I understand this.- she said but didn`t move her green eyes from Poe`s angry face – Rose, are you sure you can do this?  
-Yes, I`m sure.- young woman was full of determination – We just need to find a burglar.  
-Fine. - Ailyeen looked at her friendly – So you need a ship.  
-We will stay here and cover you both.- Poe said – BB-8 can go with you. Do what you need to do.  
Finn and Rose left the room with droid and Ailyeen finally sat down in the seat rested her head on her hands. Why she was so scared for them? Finn was brave, Rose was cleaver- that must worked. Plan was good. But she had strange feeling...  
-Do you think we should tell Holdo about their mission?- Poe asked breaking the silence.  
-I don`t know… - she sighed- I`m scared.  
-Oh, no, no, no.- pilot quickly moved forward and crouched beside her legs, took her hands in his – Don`t do this to me. You can`t give up. I need you, baby.  
-Charming as always… - Ailyeen smiled a little- But I`m really scared, Poe… They found us in the hyperspace, we don`t have enough fuel, we don`t have time… I don`t want to die scattered between stars. I wanted to visit Naboo soon...  
Poe squeezed her hands and put small kisses on them.  
-I will take you there, I promise. - he said – When this all end I will take you to Naboo, okey?  
-You promise? You know you don`t have to do this.  
-Yes, I promise. We can take X-Wings if you want to. But you need to do one thing?  
-What`s that?  
-Please, Ailyeen… You can drive me crazy in a second, stop do this to me.

-No! Don`t even try to asked me about that Dameron!  
She probably should have promised him what he asked for, but she couldn't. Thanks Stars! When the pilot decided to arrest Admiral Holdo and took the ship with several people, she was shocked. Leia did not choose Holdo for no reason, she had to have a plan.  
-Are you on her side?- he asked nervous – Really? You`re on her side, not mine?  
-I`m on Leia`s side and this is the right side for both of us! - Ailyeen was furious- How dare you make me choose, Dameron? You`re so stubborn.  
-I know what I should do.  
-Do you think so? I`m not so sure.  
-You are… You are… - he was really mad at her in this moment.  
Ailyeen was looking at him with hands on her hips. Her look was angry but in the same time her heart was broke between Resistance and him. Why he never listened to anyone? She knew why Leia liked this crazy pilot but now she was laying in medbay and he was doing his own small revolution on her ship. That was insane! She could think for herself, and what Poe wanted to do did not seem rational to her.  
-I am what?- she asked with steady voice – I am what, Dameron? Finish what you started.  
-Don't tease me Ailyeen. I will stun you if I have to.  
-You can try but then you would have to pray that I would not wake up too soon.  
-Stay here.- he ordered and left her in a hangar.  
Poe was stubborn. This could be his middle name. He had great talent to made Ailyeen and Leia mad in just one second. He talked to much, he was too confident and thoughtless, but maybe he always knew what he was doing. He was sure that his decisions were right but why she didn`t see it? Ailyeen was stubborn too then. But when she looked at him in the way she had, Kriff, that made him scared a little. He didn`t had a choice, he believe his instinct.  
And he believe in it when they put his limp body into the freighter.  
-I couldn`t stop him.- Ailyeen said to Leia when she stood next to her- I tried but he was…  
-I know. I believe you tried but this is Poe, you need to stun him if you want to stop him. - she answered with a smile – You really care about him, don`t you?  
Ailyeen nodded and stepped into freighter after the others.

Poe was desperate when he opened eyes and saw that all crew were in few freighters. So they did it, they left Raddus and ran away. Leia slowly explained to him everything and in a second he felt small and reckless. Ailyeen was right, he should trust Holdo and Leia. He want a revolution so Leia need to do what she did.  
-Where`s..- he started but general showed him a place on the other side of ship without a word.  
Ailyeen stood staring at the ships passing by, filled with the rest of the crew, her head leaning against the wall. She looked like she didn`t notice that he was awake, absorbed in her own thoughts. He moved to her and stood behind her.  
-I`m sorry...- he murmured to her ear.  
She twitched at the sound of his voice. Poe wrapped his one arm around her waist and the other around chest, put his head on her shoulder and smelled her scent.  
-I`m sorry.- he repeated and put small kiss on her neck.  
Ailyeen was so close that he heard her heart beat, felt her warm body. He enjoyed this moment so badly. He wanted to hold her like that to the rest of his life but then big explosion filled the view outside the window. Ailyeen groan in a pain- she felt it. She dug her nails into his arm as another explosion lit up the interior of the ship.


	7. 7. Hope.

Only few freighters and a handful of tired people. That was all. That was their Resistance. Leia talked about hope but Ailyeen didn`t feel any. She stood on a salt-sprinkled surface of Crait watching silver creatures running around base.  
They lost many of great people. Amet… Her eyes were glossy when she though about him. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her to protect herself from the harsh wind. Ailyeen turned back to the entrance, leaving red marks behind her. Strands of hair blew in the wind, but she didn't have the strength to do anything with them.  
When she came inside she saw all this mess. Cables tangling under their feet, people trying to count the equipment, and those funny shiny foxes that ran between them.  
-General, we have few ski speeders. Good news is that they work, bad- we don`t know how long. - young officer looked at his general uncertainly.  
-We need all pilots. - Poe looked at Finn, Rose and the others in the base.  
They both broke into the interior of the base with the treasured First Order`s ship and now were ready to fight. Rose looked tired like hell but her eyes gleamed.  
-I volunteer. Can I choose a speeder?- Ailyeen came first.  
General Organa smiled to her warmly. Just a few more followed her after a second. The technicians rushed to refuel the ships and prepare them for battle. Finn quickly got to Ayileen and together they went to the place where the vehicles stood.  
-Do you know how to fly this scrap? - he asked - Looks like it's about to fall apart!  
She smiled to him. His willingness to fight was amazing.  
-It`s easy, don`t worry.- she said and stopped next to first speeder - We've already worked on worse equipment. Improvise!  
-I`ll try!  
She left him with his ship and walked to another one.  
-Lieutenant! - a young service guy saluted her uncertainly - There may be a brake problem in this one.  
-I will be fine. Don`t worry.  
She looked at the faces of people busy with their tasks. Maybe hope was all they had. Maybe she was too weak?   
Something hurt her side and she remembered the dressing. _A few hours passed_ , she thought, and reached under her shirt with her hand, ripping it off. She looked at her ribs, there was no trace after the break.  
-Ailyeen!  
She would recognize his voice even years later. He didn't look pleased when he stood in front of her.  
-Are you sure? - he asked – You just...  
-I`m fine, Poe. - she interrupted him – Don`t worry about me. I`m not made of glass.  
-Yeah, I know…  
-You really care about me, don`t you commander?  
She saw his smile for the first time in a long time. _Stars!_ She missed it so bad.  
-Promise that you will obey my orders . - Poe said in a voice that raised no objection - If I order you to withdraw...  
-I will do it.  
-No objection or discussion with me, okey?  
Ailyeen nodded. He was attractive when he gave orders.  
-What? - he asked surprised, seeing her smile and blush – Did I say something funny?  
-No commander, I`m sorry. - Ailyeen shook her head – So, good luck, I think...  
Poe was about to leave when he turned and approached her.  
-Commander? - she was a bit surprised.  
-I forget about something. - he said softly kissing her warm lips.  
And he did it again and again, and again, as if it was letting him forget what was waiting for them both.  
-Commander Dameron! - someone's call distracted them – We need you here!  
He sighed softly rubbing her bottom lip with his finger.  
-For luck. - she whispered with a smile.  
  
The engine in her ski speeder was smoking badly.  
-Ailyeen! You are burning!- Poe was screaming through her commlink – Back off!  
TIE fighters were shooting everywhere when they saw Millennium Falcon incoming. All the fire was focused on him but it didn`t helped Ailyeen.  
-I`m trying!- she answered when Poe repeated his order.  
She saw his speeder coming back. He jumped out of it and slipped into the trench. But her ship decided to rebel. When she finally turned around she saw the engine explode, sinking the ship into clouds of smoke.  
-Kriff!- she groaned.  
There was still a long distance from the trenches and she just lost control of the vehicle. She pulled the brake, but the lever remained in her hand.  
-No kidding!  
Speeder began to revolve around its axis and burst into the trench with impetus.

Poe saw how Ailyeen`s ski speeder feel into a ditch and he held his breath. He moved quickly toward her, but saw that someone was already running there. Ber`shda stopped in front of a pile of scrap metal, which was once a ship.  
-Lieutenant! - he shouted, rejecting several metal parts - Lieutenant!  
He threw a fragment of the cockpit behind him and almost hit Dameron. Then between the hull parts a hand appeared holding the brake lever. Poe breathed a sigh of relief.  
-I`m fine! - Ailyeen groaned – Something hit my leg!  
-I`m coming!  
Ber`shda lifted a fragment of the ship as if he weighed nothing and Poe could grab Ailyeen and pull her out of the wreck. She was still holding a lever when they tried to determine if she was okay. Ailyeen had a few minor cuts on her face and hands, but it seemed to be fine.  
-I`m alright! Please! - she groaned when Ber`shda was trying to take her in his arms and move her to the base – Kriff! I can walk!  
-We need back off to the base! - Poe helped her to stood up – The gun is almost loaded!  
They moved quickly toward the entrance. She didn't want to think about how hard their situation was. But Ailyeen already knew. No matter what awaits them, they won't give up so easily. She will fight to the end.  
She grab her blaster and looked knowingly at Ber`shda, he nodded and prepared his laser rifle. The warm feeling filled her body when Poe stood by her. She couldn't read his brown eyes.  
-I think my luck is over. - she tried to smile to him - It's a shame we didn't have more time...  
Poe grinned at her and touched her cheek. For a moment they looked at each other with silence. Suddenly Poe pressed his lips to hers in a soft and tender kiss.  
-I adore you. - he whispered.

Luke Skywalker was a hero, definitely. He gave them the time they needed so much. She heard Ber`shda`a heavy footsteps and breathing behind herself as they walked down the underground corridor. Poe led them in twisted corridors, hoping that at the end they would find the desired exit from the trap. When they finally stopped the rest of hope left her heart. Stones blocked their way out. Ber`shda didn`t want to wait any minute longer. He put his blaster into Ailyeen`s hands and started to move stones one by one.  
-Ber… It doesn`t make sense. - she said quietly but he didn`t listen to her.  
She wanted to ask him to stop, but at that moment the stones twitched. All of them. Ailyeen felt a huge concentration of Force behind them and slowly moved forward.  
-What`s going on? - Poe asked her when she stopped next to him- Ailyeen?  
And then they saw Rey. She was different, more confident and what was sure, stronger than before. Finn threw himself into her arms.  
-Boss? - Ailyeen heard deep voice behind and looked at Ber`shda - Why you don't do such things?  
Poe looked confused by quickly led everyone out of the cave and headed for deck of Millennium Falcon. Rey and Ailyeen's gaze met for a moment but they didn`t have to say a word.

Ailyeen was sitting in what looked like a storage room on a ship and tried to clean her hands. She really needed to be alone for a moment and only this activity allowed her to focus. Ber`shda fell asleep as soon as he stuck his eyes, resting his head on his laser rifle. Sometimes she envied him this skill…  
The skin on her hands became red from rubbing with a rough cloth with some strange substance. She felt tears running down her cheeks and could no longer hide her emotions. Ailyeen was physically and emotionally exhausted. She never felt like this before. Since she lived for Resistance that was the worst feeling ever, as if she was to fall apart with the slightest gust.  
-Hi. - a warm female voice pulled her out of her thoughts – Are you okey?  
She wiped her eyes quickly and looked at Rey. She watched her curiously, smiling friendly.  
-Yes, I`m good.- Ailyeen smiled a little – I just… Need to clean my hands, I`m sorry. Do you need some help? What can I do?  
Rey sat on the chest next to her.  
-Until we find a place for a new base, we'll probably stay here a bit. - she answered – I think Leia already know what we should do.  
Ailyeen nodded and kept her eyes on her hands. They were clean but still red. She still felt Rey's gaze on her.  
-You didn't come here for no reason, did you? - she sighed – Leia told you already?  
-She didn`t have to. I felt you. You`re Force-sensitive!  
-No! Or no in the way you are.  
-And you didn`t train?  
-Maz Kanata taught me a few things, years ago... - Ailyeen glanced uncertainly on Rey, her eyes were full of enthusiasm – I can feel emotions of others or gently influence them if needed. It`s practically nothing with what you can do! I just have a little bigger luck than the others…  
Rey wanted to asked something but suddenly BB-8 rolled into storage room.  
-You found her buddy! - Poe appeared behind him – I`m sorry, I interrupted something?  
-No, just talking- Rey got up quickly and smiled - I'll check on Chewie.  
She left them both and disappear in ship`s corridor.  
-Are you all right?- pilot asked and sit next to her- You look...  
-Terrible. - she finished with smile– I know.  
-I wanted to say you look tired, but I won't argue. - he laughed, grabbed her hand and interlaces their fingers– Leia gave us coordinates of a new planet, we'll stop there in a few hours.  
-Any nice and comfortable place?  
-I hope so! - he gently kissed her hand - I can't believe we have to rebuild it all again. But we can do this. We'll get ships and people… We are the sparkle…  
Ailyeen looked at him with admiration and pride. Poe Dameron could be a great leader, it was obvious.  
-I'm glad that I met you, Poe. - she said softly - You drive me crazy sometimes, but I think I'm used to it.  
-It works both ways, baby. -he squeezed her hand gently and after a moment of silence he added– Do you think we will be together? Really together?  
He stared at her, waiting for an answer. Ailyeen loved his charming look. He looked at her as if she were the most beautiful being in the universe. She had the impression that Poe had been looking at her like this for so long but only they could not get along.  
-It won`t be easy, you know? - she said – You are stubborn, thoughtless, complicated… You are difficult man, Poe. And I… I have a son. With a different man. Does that bother you?  
Poe didn`t leave his dark eyes from her face.  
-You are disobedient.- he said finally – And stubborn too. And sometimes you have this look that makes me scared. But I really don`t care how complicated this gets. I still want you.  
He saw the most beautiful smile on her face and second after that he felt her lips against hiss. She kissed him passionately. Poe embraced her waist and hugged her tightly. He felt the warmth of her body, and when she tucked her fingers into his hair he groaned softly. He felt her smile on his lips.  
-What? - she asked.  
-A moment longer and I can't vouch for myself... - pilot whispered with difficulty.  
-Commander Dameron, I thought you are more resistant.  
She kissed him gently. Hope filled her heart again.


	8. 8. Secret place

Ajan Kloss was a beautiful moon covered in jungle. But they didn`t have time to enjoy the greenery. When they had just landed, Poe was sent to get the supplies they needed. People supporting Leia finally spoke up and soon new people appeared in the base. Ailyeen and Ber`shda took up training of new recruits, they have always been full of enthusiasm and energy.  
They were training in a small clearing when Millennium Falcon appeared in the sky with another freighter.  
-Come on, boys! - Ailyeen shouted to recruits – We have work to do!  
The group quickly arrived at the ships and began unloading goods. She picked up the first electronic equipment crate when she felt someone taking it from her.  
-Lieutenant! Let me help you. - the tall dark man with stubble smiled at her.  
-Thank you, Max. - she answered surprised when he gave her one last look and moved to the hangar.  
-I don`t like him.  
A familiar voice sounded at her ear. Ailyeen turned with a smile.  
-It doesn't surprise me, commander.- she said.  
Poe was still watching the young man who had already disappeared in the hangar.  
-Maybe if you spent more time here you would like him. He appeared almost two weeks ago, he is a nice guy.  
-I don`t think so. - pilot finally looked at her – He is too nice. Next time I`m taking you with me.  
-You are jealous! - Ailyeen laughed – Really?  
Secret kisses between ships or supply crates, that's all. They had no time for anything more. Poe disappeared for a few days to come back and disappear again. She understood that, she was busy all day too. So Ailyeen enjoyed those short moments together, hoping that one day they would be longer.  
-I talked with Leia. - she said - She let me take a few days off and fly to Naboo.  
-Oh, that`s nice. Need company?  
-Do you think Max would like to fly with me?  
That was it! His eyes darkened and his lips narrowed.  
-I will stun you. Stun and lock in the hold. - he said menacingly.  
He grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him. Ailyeen felt his muscles tense during the embrace.  
-Are you staying overnight at the base? - she put her hands on his chest and played with the button on his shirt - I have a free evening so if you would like to join… I can show you really nice place I found last time.  
Poe looked at her curiously. Since they've been on Ajan Kloss all the pressure of recent months dissapeared. Okey, they were busy, they didn`t have time to each other but these short moments were wonderful. Ailyeen relaxed in his arms so easily. Kriff, he loved looking at her from afar when she was so free with other people. She enjoyed small and seemingly unimportant things like the morning rain or a cup of hot caf. She had enough of those stolen kisses, though he knew she was waiting for them to finally find a moment for themselves.  
For some time Ailyeen has been tied her brown hair in messy bun with a red ribbon around it, a few strands of hair fell on her long neck. And her smile… She smiled a lot recently. She looked lovely.  
-Poe?- she repeated, seeing that he would see her carefully – Everything's fine?  
-Yes, I`m fine. Need to see Leia. - he answered kissing her forehead - I will ask if I can fly with you on Naboo. I think we're done for now.  
-Can I count on some date then, commander?  
-With Max? I don`t think so. He will have a lot of work. For a very, very long time.  
She put her hands on his face and pulled to her, giving him a quick kiss.  
_Laserbrain!_

-You have a son? - Rey repeated surprised – That`s...  
-I know. You don`t have to finish.  
They were sitting in Rey's room while the rest of the crew was getting ready for the evening shift. Rey was not surprised to see Ailyeen in her doorstep because she felt that they would eventually have to talk. But this information… _Stars!_  
-Does Leia know? - she asked.  
-Of course she does. As long as I am in Resistance. - Ailyeen sat against the wall – She felt me really quickly. I couldn`t lie to her. Rey, I know that I can trust you. I talked with Leia...  
-About what?  
-Caleb, my son, he is Force-sensitive. Much stronger than me...  
-Would you like to train him? Would you like him to become a Jedi?  
Rey was excited and scared at the same time. She trained to become a Jedi, and Ailyeen wanted to give her to her son as a student. She could rebuild the order...  
-He wants to become a pilot… - Ailyeen answered slowly – But, you know… He need to know his abilities. There are many paths that he can go...  
-I understand. - Rey nodded - I'm glad you trust me. Maybe, when it all ends, I could meet him.  
Ailyeen smiled and already wanted to tell her how happy she was when the orange droid rolled into the room squeaking noisily.  
-I think Poe is looking for you. - she laughed.

-Stop! Stop, Poe!  
He was kissing her neck hungrily when she tried to free herself from his arms. From last twenty minutes or so she was trying to lead him to a charming place she found in the jungle, where they could be alone finally. But as soon as they passed the last barrack he couldn't take his hands off her. What did she do to him! _Stars!_  
Ailyeen grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the trees. He could no longer hear the typical base sounds, only their breaths and jungle sounds. The last rays of the sun fell on the surrounding vegetation.  
-Do you walk here often? Alone?- he asked looking around.  
-Sometimes… When I need to think...  
-About me?  
-You would like to! - she laughed.  
-Of course I would. - pilot pulled her close again and before she could stop him he kissed her – I think about you all the time. Almost.  
-And what do you think?- she gently ran her fingers through his hair.  
-Stars! I can`t tell you. - he bit his lips- Really, really bad things.  
She laughed again and kissed him softly.  
-We are almost there.  
After a few minutes they stopped in front of a small lake with a waterfall. The sandy shore encouraged to enter.Huge boulders on the shore gave it charm. Branches of trees formed a roof over it, and pilots could not see this place from above. Poe was impressed.  
-That`s nice.  
He came closer and dipped his hands in the water, it was pleasantly cool. A nice change in steamy air on Ajan Kloss. He heard a strange noise behind him and when he turned he saw Ailyeen take off her shoes and unfasten the belt. He looked at her with a devious smile.  
-And this is much better. - he came to her and kissed her passionately.  
She gave his kiss back until he felt her hands on his belt. Ailyeen ripped her mouth off him to catch her breath.  
-Sometimes when nobody sees I come to swim here. - she said – You can take off your clothes and join me if you like, commander.  
Poe watched as she took off more clothes. When she unbuttoned her shirt he saw her blushing. That was lovely! He started to kissing her neck and pull his hands under her shirt. Her skin was warm and soft.  
-You need to know...- she sighed under his touch – My body is not… perfect...  
-Kriff! - Poe groaned in Ailyeen`s ear and barely whispered catching his breath– I don`t care. Woman, I don`t care.  
-I have stretch marks after my child... - she continued when he tried to catch her lips by his own.  
-And I have scars from many other things.  
Poe pulled away from her and quickly took off his shirt. She saw him shirtless few times before but now he looked gorgeous. He turned around quickly and show her few scares on his tanned back.  
-See? Everyone have his own marks. - he said – I adore you, Ailyeen. Stars! You make me crazy already and I'm afraid I won't be able to keep my hands on me any longer.  
In one simply move he took off her shirt and look at her. Ailyeen was only in her black underwear and she was...  
-...stunning...- Poe whispered – Sweetheart, you look absolutely… stunning.  
She smiled to him. Only he could make her feel like she was at the moment. His charm really worked on her. She came up to him and kissed him gently.  
-So what about swimming? - she asked- Wanna join me?  
She didn't have to ask him twice. Ailyeen was already in the water when Poe took of his boots and trouser leaving only his briefs. The cold water gave him goosebumps, but he came bravely. How many times Ailyeen came here alone? She looked like she was in her natural habitat. For a moment she watched the stars in the sky and after a while look at him and give him the most beautiful smile. Poe swam closer and took her in his arms. He felt the bottom with his feet, and when he stood more confidently Ailyeen wrapped her legs around his waist. She put her arms on his shoulders and gave him a kiss.  
It was wonderful to feel his skin so close, she felt his warmth and heartbeat. That feeling, that consumed her when he was close, now completely deafened her senses. She let his hands running down her back. His eyes were darker than usual and she felt like they were absorbing her.  
Suddenly Ailyeen felt something strange under her fingers. She picked up the necklace with the ring he wore around his neck.  
-What`s this?- she asked .  
Poe looked at her hand.  
-That`s my mother wedding ring.- he answered brushing her hair back.  
-Beautiful. My parents, on Naboo, wear a little different. They are gold with an engraved oath.  
-One day I will share it with right person. - he said softly.  
-You surprise me, commander. - she put the necklace back on his chest - So romantic… I think that once you meet such a person, it will be a real lucky one.  
-Do you think so?  
-Of course! - Ailyeen took his face in her hands – You are amazing man, Poe. You deserve to have a happy family, a bunch of children, a beautiful wife ...  
She could kiss him endlessly. Poe made her feel ... different. She felt fragile under his touch, she wanted to feel him with all her senses.  
-I want you so bad… - she heard his whisper and shuddered.  
-So take me, Poe…  
_Stars!_ He waited so long for this. He kissed her chin, neck, collarbone quickly unbuttoning her bra. It was so great to felt her body so close. Poe wanted to touch every piece of her, his hands were moving to her hips, thighs. She moaned as she felt his fingers under her pants.  
-Commander...- Ailyeen kissed him passionately when his fingers started to moving inside her.  
She was sure that if he didn't hold her in his arms, she would break up into thousands of pieces. Pleasure spread quickly through her body. When she felt that she was close, she unconsciously bit his shoulder. It was enough for him. He quickly took off her panties and entered her without any warning.  
-Kriff! - she groaned when she felt how he fills her.  
Poe pulled her face to his and crushed their lips. His thrusts were getting faster and faster, he felt her desperate clinging to his arms.  
-Baby, I won`t last long. - he whispered – I need you to come… Come for me, Ailyeen...  
And she did it. He felt her walls clenched on him. Her soft moan filled his ears. His thrusts were stronger this time. He felt how she tangled fingers in his hair and whispered softly to him.  
-Please, Poe… Come inside me… You can do it, it`s safe.  
Few more times and he felt his legs bend under him, but he didn't let her go. _Stars!_ Ailyeen kissed his forehead, temples, cheeks and finally her soft kisses came to his lips.  
For this brief moment they forgot everything and everyone. There was only them and what was between them. They didn't know what to call it, but it was good and they wanted to stick to it as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day!


	9. 9. Naboo

She felt metal aftertaste in her mouth when she hit the ground.  
-Kriff! Lieutenant!  
Strong man`s arms lifted her off the ground. Ailyeen rubbed her mouth with her hand and saw blood. Max looked terrified. Morning sparring in pairs was part of the training, but knocking out the lieutenant was definitely unexpected.  
-I`m fine. Don`t worry. - she tried to smile despite the pain – That was good hit, Max.  
-Maybe I will take you to medbay?  
-No, really! I`m fine.  
He took her by surprise, a moment of her distraction and didn't dodge in time.  
-Get back to training! Exchange of partners. - she shouted to recruits .  
She looked around and saw general Organa was looking at her from the side. Ailyeen gave Ber`shda the signal to take over the group and approach Leia.  
-General. - she nodded.  
-I see that the training is intensive. - Leia looked at Ailyeen`s broken lip with smile.  
-A little bit, but it`s fine.  
Leia watched her closely.  
-I talked with commander Dameron yesterday.- she started – He said he would like to go to Naboo with you.  
-If you need him somewhere else I understand it, I will fly by myself. - Ailyeen interrupted her quickly - It`s not a problem.  
-Take him with you. - general sighed - He wouldn't leave me alone if he had to stay here. But I talked with Rey too.  
-Oh, I understand...  
-I`m glad you trust her, Ailyeen. I know how hard it can be, for mother. But I believe this decision is good for your son, and for you.  
-General… - Ailyeen said softly – Sometimes I think I have no right to decide on his path. I gave him life, I love him, but I'm not with him when he needs me. The last time I was there he crashed my father's speeder! I'm afraid that when the war is over and I get home he won't be there anymore...  
Leia watched her carefully before answering her.  
-I believe that having a mother like you can be a challenge, but I feel that your son also has your heart. He understands that. He understands you're fighting for a better tomorrow for him.  
-I hope so… - Ailyeen nodded understandingly.  
-Do you want to take X-Wing? If I remember correctly Caleb dreams of flying this ship. And since the best Resistance pilot will be with you ...  
  
She returned from refresher to her quarters and set the cup of caf on the floor next to bed. Poe was still sleeping, he lay on his stomach with his hands hidden under the pillow. With a smile she looked at the outline of the muscles on his back. She let him stay in her bed last night, or rather she had no choice. Although maybe Ailyeen wanted it too... In the morning she freed herself from his arms and quietly left the room for training.  
She heard a soft moan and saw the pilot turn toward her and smile sleepily.  
-Hi… - he said softly – Why you are not in bed?  
-I had training with recruits. And I bring you caf. -she smiled and kiss his temples – Do you slept well?  
-Ummm… - Poe drank a little bit of hot caf -I haven't slept so well in a long time. I think I'll move in here. It`s really nice place, you know. Comfortable bed, nice company...  
She looked at him in surprise.  
-Either me or some new recruit! We must ensure maximum use of space. - he sat up and looked at her carefully – What happened? In your lips?  
-Oh, I dodged too late. Max was faster.  
-So you left me in bed to have fun with him? - he frowned -Am I wrong?  
-Yeah, so much fun in time of sparring.- she laughed.  
In a second Poe grabbed her around the waist and threw her onto the bed next to him. She started laughing hard as he tried to hold her hands behind her head. He silenced her in an instant, kissing passionately.  
-I told you I don't like him. - He said sharply reaching with one hand to the belt of her pants and violently unbuttoning it - You're doing it on purpose.  
-No, I don`t! Poe, please...  
Ailyeen felt his hand in her panties and soon he was moving his fingers inside her. She moaned softly when he started kissing her again. _Stars!_ She wanted him so much… With a smooth movement she freed her hands and Poe was on his back before he realized it. She straddled him and quickly took off her fresh shirt. The lust in his eyes affected her like never before when he caught her tightly by the hips.  
-I want you, commander. - she said putting her hands on his chest and feeling his muscles tighten – But on my rules now...  
-Kriff… I adore you, woman… - he moaned as she started kissing his neck while rubbing her hips against him.

What if he doesn't want to see her? If he doesn't remember her?  
Ailyeen shook her head and swung the bag over her shoulder. She will worry about it on Naboo. She left her room and walked down the hall. Poe was waiting for her at the landing pad, he still wanted to check the ship before flight.  
-Everything is ready. And you? - he asked seeing her uncertain expression – Are you okey?  
-Yeah, I'm just a little stressed . -she nodded – BB-8 is staying?  
-Rey, asked me so I didn`t refuse. So, we're flying or have you changed your mind?  
Ailyeen climbed the ladder and took her place in the cockpit. Poe got in right after her and started the engines quickly. The ship rose and after a while they left Ajan Kloss.  
-Will you tell me what's going on or will you keep quiet until we get there? - she heard in headphones.  
-Everything is fine, Poe...- she answered – I`m just… a little worried. That`s all…  
-I get it.  
His voice made her feel a little better. The fact that he was flying with her was comforting.  
-Your parents will love me. I can bet with you if you want. - she heard him again and laughed – Just like that! I missed it!  
-Shut up, Dameron! - Ailyeen nudged his shoulder- My mother dreamed that I would bring some nice teacher to our home. She won't be delighted when she sees you. You didn't even shave...  
-You know what? I'm trying to imagine you in one of those dresses, the ones woman on Naboo wear.  
-So better stop it! I'm afraid of your imagination.  
When they came out of hyperspace after a few minutes, a small mud-green planet appeared in front of them.  
-Welcome home, sweetheart.  
Ailyeen smiled.

Ailyeen's house stood out of the way, between a large forest and a vast clearing. Near the house, they found a landing pad where they stopped. Her house resembled other Naboo houses- one floor, beautifully decorated windows and a patio near the garden. They moved slowly toward him. Poe saw her worried face and took her hand.  
\- It's okay, you'll see. - he said.  
They stopped outside the door and Ailyeen knocked. After a second, the door was opened by a tall man with gray hair and a beard. He watched them for a moment, then his blue eyes laughed.  
-Ailyeen! - he caught his daughter in his arms and gave her a big hug - I didn't expect you! Not after the information that came to us. Are you okey?  
-Dad, I`m fine. Really! Please.- she tried to free herself from his arms.  
The man looked at Poe with interest.  
-Dad, this is commander Poe Dameron. - Ailyeen introduced him.  
-Phillipe O`Donnel. - the man shook the pilot's hand with joy - You work together, I guess. Great! It's good to know that someone has an eye on her.  
-Dad… - Ailyeen groaned – Is Caleb at home?  
-No, he went with your mother to the city, but they should come back soon. Come in, come in!  
They entered a large cool living room. Poe was delighted. He forgot that homes can be so beautiful. Wooden cabinets bent under books and photo frames, large couches and armchairs marked the place where the whole family had to meet, and right behind them he saw a large table with several chairs. He couldn't believe that Ailyeen really lived here.  
-Commander, do you like wine? - Ailyeen`s dad appeared with a bottle and few glasses – I`ve got really good one! Ailyeen, please, take off this dirty clothes and go to bathroom. Mom goes crazy when she sees you like this. Off you go!  
Poe smiled when he saw Ailyeen roll her eyes and move toward the stairs without a word. Soon a glass of wine appeared in his hand and before he looked back he was already sitting on one of the huge couches engrossed in conversation with his Ailyeen`s father.  
-We will prepare a room for you. My wife won't let you sit down for dinner in this state. - he said smiling – You can take one of my shirt, commander. Sorry if I'm too excited. Ailyeen never brought friends home.  
-It is interesting. She has many friends in our base. - Poe took a sip of his sweet wine.  
-Please don't misunderstand me. Ailyeen has always had many friends, people like her very much, please look ...- he led Poe to a chest of drawers decorated with photos and took one of the frames in his hand - This is her last year at school. Ailyeen was supposed to go to college, but she chose a different path. I'm proud of her, but I don't hide it, I'd rather see her here with my family. Her family.  
Poe immediately recognized Ailyeen's smiling face in the photo. She was wearing one of those modest, but still pretty dresses, standing in a group of people her age.  
-You have a lot of pictures. - he noted and took another one.  
Phillipe thought for a moment looking at the photo Poe was holding. Ailyeen had a navy blue dress on it, which wrapped her quite large tummy. She was pregnant at the time.  
-I`m proud of her . - he repeated softly – Really. She`s so brave and good to everyone. I know she had to find her place, but sometimes I think about things she doesn't talk about. And I'm scared. I'm afraid of what she never told us.  
Poe wanted to say something, but he was interrupted by the door slamming and the hut in the hall.  
-Grandpa! I saw the X-Wing. It`s standing on our landing pad!- young boy ran into the room and stopped immediately when he saw stranger in his living room – Grandpa?  
-Caleb, this is commander Poe Dameron. - Phillipe quickly introduced their guest – Commander, this is Caleb O`Donnel.  
Caleb looked like a smaller copy of Ailyeen. He was tall for his age, had large blue eyes that looked at him curiously, a straight nose and full lips.  
-Where`s my mom? Is she here? - he asked looking at men.  
On the first floor the door slammed and they heard someone running down the stairs. Ailyeen was barefoot, she was only wearing a blue silk dressing-gown, and her hair has not yet dried out. Poe had not seen that smile on her face yet. In an instant she grabbed her son in her arms and hugged him with all her strength.  
-Caleb! How big are you? I love you so much!- she kissed his face, unable to enjoy her son.  
-Ailyeen! What are you doing? Are you only in dressing-gown?  
A tall, slim woman stood in the doorway and looked at these scene with surprised face , Poe spotted a droid TC-series just behind her.  
-Good Morning, Caleb`s mom. - he said familiar voice – I`m glad I see you alive.  
-Ailyeen! - her mother glanced at Poe and came up to her - You are in a bathrobe by the guest! Go get dressed! And put Caleb down, he's already heavy! Phillipe, have you prepared a room for our guest? Please sir, refresh yourself before dinner. Ailyeen, go upstairs!

Poe took a long bath, he forgot how pleasant it could be. TC-557, their family droid, brought him clean clothes, a shirt and straight pants. It was a luxury! His room was bright and airy, with a large bed and nice furniture. Ailyeen never talked about her family, but Poe had the feeling that he already liked them.  
He dressed and decided to go downstairs hoping that he would still be able to drink some wine. Living room was empty but he found his glass and the bottle of wine. He looked around and then he saw Ailyeen. She was sitting in garden. Barefoot on the grass with Caleb next to her. She was wearing a simple purple dress made of flimsy fabric, and her hair was beautiful on her back.  
Poe went out onto the terrace sipping wine and after a moment Caleb noticed him.  
-Commander! - he shouted to him – Come to us!  
The pilot sat down next to them and glanced at Ailyeen. She was clearly blushing.  
-Mom said you are a pilot. The best in the galaxy! - the boy was excited .  
-Did she really say that? -he laughed, glancing at her – But it's true. I will not deny it. I heard you want to be a pilot too. Would you like to fly the X-Wing?  
Caleb was more surprised but delighted. This opportunity was rare. He wanted to drag Poe to the ship, but he heard his grandmother call.  
-After dinner?- he asked.  
-Deal. - Poe nodded and watched him run home – Great kid. - he said to Ailyeen – Your whole family is...  
-They can be tiring. I`m sorry.- she interrupted him – Did you shave, commander?  
-Yeah… And you look... just as I imagined.  
His warm hand moved slowly beneath her dress from her ankle to her knee and beyond. He felt her tremble.  
-Poe please… - she sighed.  
-Can you take one of these dresses to the base? - he asked kissing her temples – And this dressing-gown... Just for me?  
-Okey, I get it. You drank to much wine. - Ailyeen said but suddenly she said seriously – My mother already asked me about you. I told her that you are my friend and you wanted to accompany me. Please, don`t say anything more. I don`t want them to worry ...  
-She is certainly disappointed that I am not a lovely teacher but a resistance pilot, isn`t she? I will lead her daughter into the wrong path. Sorry sweetheart, I don't think I'm worthy of her only daughter.- he laughed and grin to her – I saw a picture when you were pregnant. You looked...  
-Big?  
-Beautiful…  
She kissed him softly. Should he feel so calm now? There was a war on, and they enjoyed this brief moment together. They could run away. Drink wine, lie on the grass, make love all night. But each of them had the thought that they would have to come back, because it is not over yet.  
Ailyeen, despite the happiness that overwhelmed her when Poe was with her, felt like it wasn't forever. She was waiting for a moment when she lost all this. Poe Dameron deserved someone more, someone better ... Not her. Although she was afraid of what she felt for him... She wanted to remember every kiss, every touch, every look, so that she could come back to it later. Ailyeen didn't want to push him. She had no right to do so. So she took what fate gave her and kissed him to feel this happiness for a while longer.

Poe fell asleep when he heard someone quietly closing the door of his room. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. The room was dark but he saw her clearly. She was standing by his bed, so beautiful ...  
-Ailyeen? - he asked in a sleepy voice - Something happened?  
He raised himself and leaned against the headrest. She smiled at him.  
-Do I need a reason to visit you?- she asked.  
He reached out for her to come closer. Poe could see her light skin under the dressing-gown, but he couldn't take his eyes off her face. She sat on his bed and touched his hand.  
-If it's just a dream … - he started but Ailyeen interrupted him quickly.  
-If it was a dream, would I do something like this?  
She gently picked up a long robe and sat astride on him. She leaned forward and began to gently kiss his cheeks, chin, mouth and then go down to his neck.  
-Yes, you would.- Poe whispered without hiding his satisfaction – I already had such a dream.  
Ailyeen looked him straight in the eye, slightly biting her lip.  
-Shut up, commander. - she said softly – You talk to much.  
With a fluent movement she untied her dressing gown and slid it to the floor. She watched his eyes darken with lust when he saw her naked body, she felt most beautiful with him.  
-Please, make love to me, Poe.  
So he made love to her like never before. He stole kisses, enjoyed her touch, close to her warm body. At that moment Ailyeen was everything he needed. He hadn't felt such a thing for a long time. It didn't matter who he was, or who she was. First Order did not count, neither Resistance nor war. With her, he felt that he could finally settle down somewhere permanently, build something of his own. Be happy.  
-I think I'm falling in love with you .... - he whispered touching her lips.  
She smiled and grabbed his face in her hands gently.  
-I think I gave up on you a long time ago...- she replied quietly.  
All he needed was in her soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe ❤


	10. 10. Surprise

She hugged him one last time. With all her strength.  
-I love you, Caleb. - she said softly kissing his temples – Remember that. You must be strong.  
-I will, mom. - he hugged her even tighter.  
Ailyeen pulled him away and looked in the eye. His eyes glistened with accumulated tears, but he didn't give up. He wanted to show how brave he was.  
-I'll come back for you. We'll find our place. I promise.  
-I love you.  
She hugged her little boy once more but finally she rose up, and looked at her parents.  
-Keep him safe, please.  
-We will be waiting for you, kid. Be careful.  
She got into the ship before the tears ran down her face. Poe quickly said goodbye, thanking them for their hospitality and washing, and then she felt the X-Wing rise. They didn't talk to each other until they left the planet. When Poe began to enter coordinates for the jump he heard a soft sob.  
-What's happening, baby? - he asked- Are you okay?  
-Yes, I`m good. - she replied in a broken voice - I just... Thank you for being there with me. It probably was a bad idea ... If I were still sitting on Ajan Kloss, I wouldn't feel like I am now.  
-Ailyeen...  
-No, Poe. I'm not good at anything! My son is alone when I fly around the galaxy trying to fight something that we have no chance. - she cried trying to catch her breath – I`m tired, Poe...  
-Stop talking such stupid things! I know what I saw, Caleb loves you, the Resistance needs you. I need you. - his voice was firm - We've done it many times before and we can handle it now. Do you understand that? Ailyeen?  
-Yes, I do… - she agreed wiping away her tears -Thank you, Poe.  
-At your service, sweetheart! Ready to jump?  
-With you? Always.

__

_Few months later._

She was gasping for breath as a strong hand tightened around her throat. She kicked her legs, but he kept her pressed against the wall so she couldn't feel the ground under her feet. _Kriff!_ They were only supposed to get the parts and some informations they needed. Nobody mentioned a dangerous gang who had an eye on them too. Everything would go well if someone didn't start shooting.  
When Finn and Poe were shelled, Ailyeen rounded the building and surprised the attackers from the other side. Until someone surprised her ...  
-Look, who do we have here. - the deep male voice clearly enjoyed himself when Ailyeen finally managed to stand on some stone and grab more oxygen – Resistance! Just another rebel scum. The war is over for you.  
-Hey, boss! We`ve got them.  
The tall and well-built man turned and looked at his companions.  
-Your friends, doll?  
-Ailyeen! Don`t worry, everything will be okay. - Finn was terrified to see the girl fight for every breath. - Let her go!  
-It's your girlfriend? Wonderful! - the opponent clearly liked the whole situation - I was deprived of many people by her, I think she should be punished for it.  
Ailyeen lost the ground under her feet again, but then she heard Poe's voice.  
-In fact she is my girlfriend. - he said.  
-Really Poe? Are we going to discuss this now?! - Finn was furious - We are in this bad situation because of you!  
-I'm just stating a fact. - pilot clearly had fun and then turned to Ailyeen - Honey, will you let him choke you like that? Please.  
In one second, Ailyeen pulled her leg to her chest and reached for the knife she wore in her high boot. Without a moment's hesitation, she drove him into the torturer's shoulder. When he groaned and released her neck, she quickly grabbed her blaster from the ground and aimed it at his head.  
-That`s my girl! - Poe was delighted - Now you can free us, boys, or your boss will lose his head for her. No boss, no money!  
Soon they got their weapons, and Ailyeen pulled her blaster away from the gangster's head.  
-You can take anything... - he breathed, holding the bleeding wound over - But First Order will destroy you anyway. You will be begging for mercy, doll...  
-Probably you are right. But I prefer to convince myself. - she replied - We're going back to the ship!

Finn watched as Ailyeen try to massage her neck. Dark bruises slowly appeared on her skin and didn't look nice. Since they worked together as a team, she'd often saved their backs, fired first, and in some strange way she controlled Poe before making more reckless decisions.  
-What`s going on? -she asked seeing his face.  
-Nothing special. - Finn answered- I only wonder when you and Poe will kill me, finally. Or yourself.  
-Naaah...- Poe entered the cabin and looked at them with a smile - We won't die too soon, don't be afraid. We'll be home in an hour, take a nap, Finn.  
-Fine. But you wouldn't be so lucky if Ailyeen wasn't there.  
Finn took the blanket and muttering something disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Pilot sat next to Ailyeen and glanced at her.  
-Does it hurt? - he asked, brushing a strand off her neck.  
-He had a strong grip, but I will be fine.  
-Since when do you wear a knife in your shoe?  
-Since they caught us because of you on Corellia.  
-It was not my fault! Finn said it was safe. - Poe was outraged - But we did it anyway, right? You did it.  
She pulled her legs up and put them on his thighs. He smiled and moved her closer to him.  
-What worries you? I know that look. - he asked.  
-It's more like a weird feeling. I do not know… - she replied rubbing her forehead -Maybe it's because I've been sleeping badly lately.  
-Yeah, you're spinning like BB-8 in bed.  
-Oh, shut up! - Ailyeen hit him on the shoulder - Nobody tells you to share the bed with me! You can always leave and sleep in your X-Wing if you want to.  
-You don't want me to go, just admit it. - he laughed, grabbing her hand and kissing gently.  
-Sometimes I wonder why I'm still with you. -she sighed - I should have found someone nicer. I like nice men.  
-I'm nice! And only I can bear with you. Besides, you love me, you know that. - he bit his lip throwing her a charming look - Do you want to kiss?  
Ailyeen rolled her eyes and sighed in resignation.  
-I think I'll go to take a nap.- she answered getting up and moving toward the other cabin.  
It has been good for several months. Even very well. Everyone in the base on Ajan Kloss already knew that commander Dameron and lieutenant O` Donnel were together, so Poe did not have to sneak into her quarters. Although he stopped creeping as soon as they returned from Naboo. On the first day he just entered the canteen and kissed her passionately on greeting in front of everyone.  
Finn choked on caf then, and BB-8 made a series of noises that even Ailyeen stunned. He definitely spent too much time with R2-D2.  
Being together didn't change the fact that they could still argue. Once, Ailyeen painfully defeated Poe during a sparring, when in the presence of Finn he said that she was too delicate for the mission. He was convinced that he would beat her in combat without weapons and wanted to do it in front of everyone.  
He didn't speak to her all day after.  
  
As soon as they landed on Ajan Kloss Rey found her quickly. She pulled her aside so that Poe wouldn't notice them. Girl looked at the ship, looking for places that could smoke.  
-What did he destroy this time? -Rey asked.  
-I think everything is fine. But maybe ask Poe? - Ailyeen saw the girl sigh.  
-Poe is lately... irritable. He constantly reminds me of a damaged BB-8`s antenna.  
-Yeah, I heard about it. Few times... So next time you will fly with us! You will look after the ship yourself. Unless Poe kills us all.  
Rey gave her a friendly smile.  
-I need to train. I hope the Falcon is in good hands...By the way, Leia want to see you both.

-How could we have a spy there? It`s impossible!  
-If Leia says we have … - her voice was calm.  
-I know… but she surprised me.  
Poe took off his shirt and looked at Ailyeen. She was sitting on the bed, legs crossed, wearing only a t-shirt and underwear. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she was listening. He often saw her in this position these days. She said she had to calm down and focus, but he always had the feeling that something was worrying her. Her chest was moving slowly.  
-Don't stare at me like that, Poe.- she smiled.  
-I don`t! - he denied taking off his shoes and pants.  
Pilot lay down on the bed behind her and stared at the ceiling for a moment. However, he closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander freely. He liked such evenings together. They were leaving all the problems behind the door and they were just there.  
-Can I ask you something? - her voice pulled him out of his thoughts about the repairs needed at Falcon.  
-Mhmmm...- Poe murmured, giving her a signal that he was listening to her.  
-What if this spy is just a trap? What if we fly there and they will wait for us?  
He opened his eyes and saw Ailyeen staring at him. He pulled her to him, forcing her to lie down on him. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.  
-We can do this, sweetheart. - he replied, stroking her shoulder- We'll manage.  
She was silent for a moment, analyzing everything in her head. They were going to meet Boolio and get a report from a spy in the First Order ranks. A lot of things could go wrong, but she didn`t want to talk about it now.  
-You think too much. - he laughed breaking the silence.  
-Maybe, but… - Ailyeen raised her arms and looked at him - What then? What's next? If we get information that will help us win the war...  
-What do you mean? - Poe asked curiously.  
-I recently talked to Rose… - she started.  
-I see...-he brushed her hair back behind her ear.  
-We talked about these few new recruits. There are few, but there is always something... No matter! -she smiled as if she remembered something funny- We talked about what we would like to do when the war ends. You know, where we would like to go, what to do, what to eat... What will our life look like after all?  
-I get it. So what would you like to do then?  
-I will take Caleb from Naboo on a journey through the most beautiful planets I've seen. He will be delighted! - Ailyeen's eyes gleamed with excitement- We will find our place...  
-Sounds great. Can I join you?  
She looked at him closely.  
-Don't you want to go back to Yavin? Your dad will be happy...  
-I want, and I will definitely fly there. But I don't want to fly alone. I'll take you and Caleb. My dad will love you as much as I do. Of course, if you want it...  
Ailyeen smiled at him as he liked the most, as if nothing else mattered at the moment. She touched his face and kissed deeply so that he groaned softly.  
-I think you like the idea, honey. - he murmured, placing his hands on her hips.  
-Very much.- Ailyeen stolen him another kiss- I like it very, very much.  
-Show me.

The next day her neck looked very bad. The bruises caught everyone's attention in the canteen, and Ailyeen finally had to succumb to Finn and go to medbay.  
-Lieutenant, I haven't seen you for a long time. - doctor Moorn smiled to her – What did you do this time? Ribs again?  
Ailyeen showed her neck and the woman raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
-I suspect that the author of these bruises is in worse condition. Sit down please.  
The doctor gently examined her neck to see if the vertebrae were broken. After a while, however, she stated that bacta ointment should do the trick. Ailyeen felt chill as she spread the ointment on her neck. For a moment she was getting used to the cold on her skin when a thought came to her mind. Because she was already on medbay ...  
-Doctor, can I ask you something? - Ailyeen watched doctor wipes her hands and sits down in the chair opposite her -A few years ago, a doctor on Naboo applied a regulating chip to me... you know...  
-I understand. - doctor nodded - Would you like to update it? When was the last time you did it?  
Ailyeen frowned trying to remember when she last visited the doctor on this matter. She was confused.  
-You know that you have to do it every year, don`t you? At least, this is how the Naboo fertility chip works. Lieutenant?  
-Stars, I don`t remember… - she said softly and looked surprised at the doctor- So much has happened lately... I don`t remember… Kriff!  
The doctor reached for a small scanner and moved it to Ailyeen's shoulder, this was where the chip was most often installed. The device squeaked for a moment, but then stopped.  
-What does it mean? - Ailyeen asked.  
-Your chip has been deactivated. I suspect it has been out of order for several weeks. - doctor Moorn explained - I can't activate it here. I don't have the right equipment, but anyway... Lieutenant, you know we'd have to do the tests.  
Ailyeen looked at her in surprise. What the doctor was saying did not quite reach her. _Stars!_ , how could she miss it? She was always meticulous, she kept deadlines. However, since they had to leave D`Qar... _Kriff!_  
-I can do a blood test. It will take a few seconds.  
She nodded, but still felt confused. What if she turns out she is... pregnant? Fear completely paralyzed her and prevented her from thinking. _Kriff, you stupid girl!_  
-Lieutenant. - the doctor's voice took her out of her thoughts for a moment- You are expecting a baby.

Ailyeen left medbay completely broken. She just wanted to get rid of those terrible bruises, Finn told her to go there, and now she felt like she felt - her head was empty and heart was beating like crazy. She tried to sort everything out in her head. When she was pregnant with Caleb she didn`t have any pregnancy complaints so now it could be the same. Nothing signaled her that something might have happened. She was only sleeping worse … _Stars!_ All these strange feelings, restless sleep... It was the same then.  
She went outside and felt the rays of the sun on her skin. People worked on ships, provided reports, and were busy with their duties. And Ailyeen just wanted to scream.  
Unexpectedly, she felt someone pat her friendly on the shoulder.  
-Are you ready? Poe is waiting for us. -Finn studied her closely- Are you alright? You look a bit...  
-Yeah, I`m good. - she answered quickly.  
-Are you sure?  
-Finn, I`m fine. Thanks for your care. Let's go before Poe decides to leave without us.- she said moving toward the ship.  
She forgot about Poe. She focused so much on herself that she forgot about him. Should she tell him? How? When? She would like it all to be just a bad dream… They were at war, lived in barracks, tried not to get killed. Where in all this was supposed to be a place for a child?  
It was Poe's child... Ailyeen felt that it would have his eyes. She was even slightly happy, but after a while she was beginning to be afraid again. There was no good time to tell him. What would that look like? Between jumps in hyperspace or during a fire exchange? For now she won't tell him anything. They have a task on which they must focus. She'll keep it for herself as long as possible. She will wait for a good moment.  
She went into the cockpit and sat behind Chewie, who roared friendly to her.  
-I'm glad too. I hope everything goes well.- Ailyeen replied smiling.  
-Of course everything will be all right! Come on! A bit of optimism, honey. - Poe sat at the controls and pressed a few buttons - Let's go!  
Ailyeen glanced at pilot. If only he knew ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoy it...  
> stay safe ❤


	11. 11. Serpent

-Poe! Rey will kill you!  
-Not if you don't tell her anything!  
-I won't have to say anything! She will notice!  
-Hold on tight! This could be the last jump!  
Ailyeen squeezed Finn's arm tightly when she almost fell to the floor. Poe was a great pilot, but what he did with the ship was beyond human understanding. She could smell smoke that didn't bode well. As soon as Boolio gave the report to them, they were attacked by First Order. Ailyeen and Finn managed to shoot down some of their ships, but they had to flee.  
When they landed on Ajan Kloss the ship was already smoking seriously. People quickly came to quench him and try to saved as much as they could. Ailyeen saw Rey and immediately sensed that her face was not announcing anything good. She decided, however, that she would not engage in another quarrel between Poe and Rey and went with the R2-D2 to the general.  
-What did you do to droid?! - she heard Poe's screams.  
Rey did not give up easily and after a while their screams were carried around the base. Ailyeen brought R2-D2 to Rose. The girl quickly connected the droid to the computer to download the report.  
-Bad day? - she asked, glancing toward the screams.  
-Do not ask. - Ailyeen answered.  
She watched the data download process hoping that report will help them, when she felt someone touching her arm. Ailyeen jumped in surprise and looked around. Maz Kanata watched her closely.  
-I have seen it in your eyes once. - she said - And I can see it now.  
-Maz… please. - Ailyeen could see where the pirate was headed- Please, not here... Not now...  
Rose was surprised when Maz grabbed Ailyeen by the wrist and pulled her quickly to a secluded place. She told her to sit on the chest and gently touched her face.  
-You shine... Just like then. - she murmured with a smile - I remember this glow..  
Ailyeen felt tears welling up in her eyes.  
-I do not know what to do? -she said in a shaky voice -It wasn't supposed to be like that. I`m not ready, not now...  
-You weren't ready then, but you did it! - Maz answered - This child is hope for you both, feel it. You can be scared but remember Ailyeen, brave hearts know fear but follow their path.  
She felt tears on her cheek but quickly wiped them away. She took a deep breath and looked at Maz.  
-Will this child be Force-sensitive? As I am?  
-Feel it, Ailyeen. I think you already know the answer.  
-Maybe I do, but it doesn`t help...

“Emperor Palpatine is back”. This message chilled everyone's heart. Ailyeen listened to Poe who talked about what was in the report. They had several hours to find out where his fleet was collalized, to find the way to Exegol. Even if they succeed, how will they overcome such a large fleet? They didn't have so many ships, they didn't have support.  
When Rey asked the general to speak, Ailyeen went away to find a place where she could be alone for a moment. She took advantage of the fact that people were still talking about what Poe had told them. After a while she sat down between the supply crates and closed her eyes trying to calm her breath and thoughts. She was scared... She was afraid, but somewhere deep in her heart she felt calm.  
She knew perfectly well that no matter what was happening - she would not lower her blaster. She`ll fight to the end, just like the entire Resistance. She had someone to fight for... Each of them had. But under her heart she carried an additional reason to live and fight. For the first time she touched her belly and felt peace flow over her body and mind.  
Ailyeen took another deep breath when she felt something gently slap her leg. She opened her eyes and saw BB-8, which made a few electronic sounds at once.  
-Don't worry, BB, it's all right. - she replied trying to smile - Why aren't you with Rey or Poe?  
- _Beeep, beee, beeeep beeep!_  
-That's nice of you. Thank you. -she stroked the droid's belly gently – But you don`t have to worry, not about me.  
-Ailyeen? Where are you, sweetheart? - Poe's voice came over her - BB-8? Do you have her there?  
The droid squealed happily and after a moment Poe was standing before her.  
-All good? - he asked.  
-Yes, I`m fine. - Ailyeen nodded – How about you?  
He squatted to take a closer look at the droid as if trying to see if his friend had been damaged more.  
-Tired. But that's how everyone feels, so it's probably nothing. - he answered - See how you look, buddy! I don't recognize you slowly.  
Ailyeen smiled seeing the pilot take care of his droid. BB squeaked happily at his every question, but he could also make a bitter comment. She wanted to ask something when she saw Finn running toward them.  
-Poe! Ailyeen! Rey wants to go to Passana. She can't go alone there!  
-No, she can`t. Come on, honey. We won't rest today.

She felt the burning sun on her and the sand under her feet. She felt like at Jakku, but there they did not see so many life forms at once. They watched a wheeling colorful crowd singing joyful songs.  
-The Aki-Aki Festival of the Ancestors! This celebration occurs only once every forty-two years! - C-3PO was clearly excited.  
-That won`t help...- Ailyeen murmured when they moved to the crowd.  
They tried not to be conspicuous, which was difficult when Wookie was with them, but eventually Poe suggested that they split up. He walked with Ailyeen into the crowd, looking for someone or something that could be a clue to them.  
-Will you tell me now? - he asked, looking around.  
-But what? - she was surprised by this strange question.  
-I see that something is bothering you. You haven't say a word the whole route to Passana.  
He stopped and looked closely at the girl.  
-I know you a little bit and I see when something is wrong. - he added - Will you tell me or will you still pretend that everything is good?  
-Poe, I...  
-Hey you! Stop! We have suspects. - stormtrooper interrupted her unexpectedly, but before he could say more the arrow stuck in his helmet.  
-Kriff!- Ailyeen screamed shocked.  
-Follow me! - masked savior quickly moved towards the vehicle.  
They all jumped in, and try to looked around. The interior of the vehicle was stuffy and cluttered, for a moment Ailyeen was afraid of being ambushed, but then the masked figure showed his face.  
-General Lando Calrissian!  
Ailyeen knew exactly who he was. Her father, as a school teacher, repeatedly told her the story of the war with the Empire.  
As Rey told Lando about their mission and what they were looking for, Ailyeen approached the viewfinder to take a look at the area. The vehicle was constantly moving and the floor was shaking slightly. C-3PO struggled to balance every now and then complaining about the inconvenience. The girl looked outside and saw First Order ships approaching.  
-Kriff… - she moaned - Guys, we have company!  
-You need to find Ochi's ship !- Lando told to Rey – It`s still on the desert!  
Finn quickly jumped out of the vehicle, and Ailyeen followed him. They ran into a crowd of natives trying to find a way to get out of the trap. We have to find a speeder. Finn looked around nervously and then saw Poe fiddling at a nearby vehicle. Dameron connected several cables and the skiff speeder soon fired up. He did the same with the second one.  
-Where did you learn that ?! - Finn shouted to the pilot when he told them to jump in- Ailyeen! How can he do this?!  
-I don't ask for such things if it works! - the girl replied jumping on the speeder just after Poe.  
-Hold on tight! -he shouted as the vehicle moved sharply forward.  
Ailyeen noticed on the second speeder Chewie and Rey together with BB-8. For a moment she thought they could succeed, but the blaster's shots dispelled her hopes.  
She quickly moved to the rear of the vehicle and started firing without hesitation.  
-Finn! - she shouted - You could use here!  
The young man appeared at the perfect moment, quickly pulled Ailyeen to the floor and a shot from the blaster almost hit her.  
-Was close!  
-Finn? They are flying now!  
-They fly now? - Finn screamed.  
-They fly now! - Poe looked quickly at the sky.  
Ailyeen aimed at the jet trooper, but the vehicle threw too much to hit. Finn and Poe destroyed one of the treadspeeder bikes by screwing him a rope, and Ailyeen was still fighting an air attack. As soon as they went out into the open air, the shelling intensified and soon their vehicle was hit. Ailyeen felt the force of the explosion blast her into the air, then hit the sand with all her might. She lost her breath for a moment, but jumped up and aimed at the approaching jet trooper. Everyone already shot him and you don't really know who hit him. The explosion echoed around the area.  
She breathed a sigh of relief hiding the blaster. They were all safe. Suddenly she heard Poe scream and felt her legs sink into the sand.  
-Kriff! Quicksand!  
-Rey! I have to tell you something! - Finn shouted - Rey!  
-Poe! -Ailyeen screamd to the pilot but he has completely disappeared under the surface -Poe!  
The more she moved, the faster she collapsed in the sand. She closed her eyes tightly and gave in to what awaited her. She held her breath and ... she felt her legs hit an empty space, and after a while someone caught her. She fell straight into Poe's arms.  
-Are you okay? -he asked, brushing the sand off her face.  
She nodded, trying to accustom her eyes to the dark.  
-Where are we? -she asked.  
-I have no idea. I think these are some caves ... - said Poe.  
After a while they heard Finn and Rey calling.  
-Are you alright - Finn quickly approached them - Where is Rey?  
-I'm here!

They walked through dark tunnels, lighting their way only with Rey's sword and the flashlight Poe had with him. C-3PO had dark visions of their certain death all the way.  
-What did you want to tell me? - Rey asked, looking at Finn.  
He was clearly confused.  
-Nothing special. - he replied - Nothing important.  
-It seemed important then.  
-I'll tell you another time.  
-When I'm gone? - Poe asked - It may take, because I think we are stuck here.  
They turned into another corridor that looked the same as all previous ones. However, this time they found themselves in front of the wreck of the vehicle and soon came across its owner.  
-So Ochi didn't find a way to get out of here.- Finn muttered- It doesn't look comforting.  
BB-8 squeaked and rolled past Ochi's bones.  
-I see it. - Rey said bending down and pulling a dagger from the sand - Terrible things made with it. - she whispered.  
-Oh that's interesting! - C-3PO suddenly said - This dagger is wearing an inscription in the ancient language of the Sith!  
-Do you know this language? -Finn was surprised - Can you translate it?  
-I am sorry but this is incompatible with my software. - answered the droid - I know the Sith language, but its translation was banned by ...  
-That the one time we want you to talk, you can't? - Dameron lamented - Wonderful! Just...  
-Commander, unfortunately this translation is incompatible with my system. I can't do it and ... - C-3PO tried to explain himself, but his words were drowned out by a loud hiss.  
Behind him they saw a huge snake.  
-Serpent! Serpent! Serpent! - C-3PO backed away quickly trying to hide behind Ailyeen.  
The snake was huge and its body occupied the entire corridor. Ailyeen felt Poe try to retreat a little and hide her behind his body.  
-Good, I'll shoot. - he said when he saw Rey approach the beast.  
He felt Ailyeen`s warm hand on his back.  
-Wait. - Finn muttered.  
Rey approached the animal very slowly, noticing the tail wound on his body. Ailyeen sighed quietly when she saw the girl put her hand to the body of the beast and the wound begins to heal. Poe left the weapon surprised when the beast with a quiet hiss disappeared deep into the cave revealing their way out.  
  
Ailyeen narrowed her eyes when they got outside, the sun was terrible. They looked around carefully and soon saw Ochi's ship standing on the ridge. They quickly moved in this direction, knowing that First Order certainly got interested in the Falcon they left behind.  
-Where`s Rey? - Ailyeen asked, seeing Poe approach her and immediately started trying to open the entrance to the ship.  
-She said she had to check something. - he replied rummaging in the wires - We do not have much time.  
A strange hiss was heard and after a while the gangway leading down. They quickly entered, trying to orient themselves in the ship. Poe went to the console and started the vehicle.  
-It should be welded. - he said surprised -Come and help me.  
He showed her the fuse box to check the vehicle's condition. Meanwhile, he was checking the general condition of the ship. After a while he stood beside her quite pleased.  
\- We should manage. - he said - Kriff, where are they?  
Ailyeen sat down in the seat and looked through the viewfinder. What she saw completely surprised her.  
-Poe? -she whispered.  
-What?  
-Poe ... -not taking her eyes off of what she watched, she stretches out her hand to him, signaling to come over.  
After a while he knew what she wanted to show him. In the middle of the desert there was a duel of the Force between Rey and Kylo Ren. Between them was a transporter who dangerously moved between them. Suddenly, lightning shot out of Rey's hand and blew up the vehicle.  
-Kriff! -Ailyeen squeezed Poe's arm tightly.  
\- We have to get out of here. Now! -he said running out of the ship.

Rey was broken. She blamed for the death of Chewbacca, who was in transported ship. She sat all the way away from Kijimi trying to sort out everything in her mind. Poe knew someone who could help them get into the head of C-3PO. Droid was not happy with this idea, but that's all they had left if they wanted to know the meaning of the inscription on the dagger.  
-Rey ... - Ailyeen sat down next to her - I wish I could say something that will make you feel better, but I guess I can't ...  
The girl looked at her with a gentle smile. Her eyes were shining, but she tried to smile.  
-Thank you … -she said softly.  
-I hope we find what we're looking for on Kijimi. -Ailyeen murmured -We can't let Chewie's death go to waste.  
-No, we can't ... Ailyeen, can I ask you something?  
-Yes, sure.  
-Have you ever felt torn? Did you feel that you don't know who you really are and nobody knows you completely?  
Ailyeen stared at her own hands. She knew exactly what Rey meant. She thought about her son, what she experienced, her past, her sensitivity to the Force, what she felt for Poe… about the secret she carried under her heart.  
-I think not as much as you can feel right now... -she replied quietly - Neither of us knows how you feel and I don't think we will ever find out. You have to find out for yourself ...  
Ailyeen stood up, but felt Rey grip her gently by the hand.  
-Thank you, Ailyeen. -she said squeezing her hand gently.  
And then it happened ... Rey opened her eyes wider and her lips parted in shock so that after a moment an uncertain smile appeared on them. She stood up quickly, not letting go of Ailyeen's hand.  
-You have life in you. Another life ... - she said quietly and her face was shining - I can feel it ...  
Ailyeen froze. She glanced uncertainly toward the cockpit, but they were alone.  
-Rey .... - she began uncertainly, but the girl interrupted her.  
-You didn't tell him? Poe must know ... He'll be happy.  
Ailyeen shook her head and freed her hand from Rey's grip.  
-It's not that easy. -she said quietly - Please don't tell him anything.  
Rey watched her closely, but finally nodded. She saw fear in Ailyeen's eyes, but she also knew Poe. He was what he was, but she knew that if he found out about the child Ailyeen was carrying, he would surely be happy. He loved her. Rey felt and saw it.  
-This child has beautiful energy… - she said and saw that Ailyeen's eyes were beginning to shine.


	12. 12. Space pirate`s girlfriend

They looked around uncertainly. Poe disappeared few minutes ago and they were waiting for a sign from him. The city was full of stormtroopers who stopped residents for control so they tried not to be conspicuous. Ailyeen adjusted the coat C-3PO was wearing, just like all of them.  
-Thank you, lieutenant. - said the happy droid - The conditions here are not very comfortable.  
-Where's Poe? - Finn groaned - Maybe they caught him?  
-I think he knows this place very well so it won't be that easy. -Rey answered.  
-Do you know how he knows this planet and the people who can poke droids in their heads? - Finn looked at Ailyeen, but before she could answer, Poe appeared.  
\- Stormtroopers are everywhere. - he said - But I know where we should go. Come on.  
They slipped through several streets, trying not to be seen. The city didn`t look secure, certainly not for members of the Resistance. Dameron stopped before another street intersection.  
\- It should be somewhere here... - he said and after a moment he felt the weapon stuck to his head.  
-Someone told me he saw you in town, but I didn't believe you were so stupid. - a female voice came out of a person in golden helmet.  
The figure was dressed in a burgundy overalls and although they did not know her face, she was certainly not delighted to see them. Ailyeen noticed a movement behind them and knew that they were surrounded by her people.  
-Hi Zorii. Are you still angry? - Poe tried to sound nonchalant - This is Finn, Rey and ...  
-Maybe I'll just blow your head!- Zorii interrupted him -You left me here when you decided to fight for the case! Did you tell your friends what you did?  
-Zorii, please ...  
-He smuggled the spice.  
-You were a spice runner? - Finn was shocked.  
-You were a stormtrooper? - Poe answered quickly .  
-Were you a smuggler? - Rey was also confused.  
-Were you a scavenger? We can do this all night.  
Finn looked at Ailyeen.  
-Did you know about it?!  
-Everyone has a story… - Ailyeen murmured because she saw Zorii watching her.  
She turned her head with interest when she saw Ailyeen behind Poe`s arm.  
-I know your face … - she said - On Takodana… Years ago... You were hanging out with Abel Grooze, captain of the Dark Mist, am I wrong?  
-Abel Grooze? - Finn was surprised even more - This space pirate?! He once stole a weapon from a First Order ship! They chased him through half the galaxy!  
-It wasn't a big ship. - Ailyeen sighed rubbing her neck nervously with her hand - All in all it was quite small...  
-Quite small? They tracked him all the way to the Outer Rim and finally smashed him months later. Poe, did you know that?!  
-Everyone has a story… - he answered without seeming surprised by what he heard - Zorii, we need your help. Need to get to the droid's head. We are looking for Babu Frik.  
-Babu works only for the band you quit. -she snapped - Why should I help you? First Order is looking for you. They'll pay us well. Boys!  
Before Zorii could react, Rey quickly overpowered her and drew her lightsaber.  
-Please, help us. - she said calmly - It is important.

-Spice runner and space pirate`s girlfriend, perfect couple! - Finn was still surprised by what he heard - Where did you meet? In the arrest?  
Zorii led them along a dark street that wasn't frequented too often.  
-Finn, this is not the time and place for such conversations. -Ailyeen looked around nervously- It was nothing.  
-Nothing special?! -the young man looked at Rey - Abel Grooze and his crew was pain in the ass of First Order… They stole weapons and attacked troops for fun. They probably smuggled everything possible.  
-I heard a girl shoot him in the shoulder. She took the money and the ship from him... - Zorii said as she entered the small bar and led them through the crowd of guests - If it was you, then congratulations on your courage. You must have been close to him since he wasn't trying to find you. We`re here.  
They went down a steep stairway to the basement, which looked like a workshop. They immediately felt the smell of grease and metal parts.  
-Canto Bight! -Finn said unexpectedly.  
-It's Kijimi. - Poe replied seating C-3PO in the chair in front of Babu Frik- We have to get to his head Babu, will you help?  
Babu was a small creature, but he quickly began connecting cables to the droid.  
-Canto Bight.- Finn continued, looking at Ailyeen - How did you do this number in the casino? You've took thousands of credits!  
Ailyeen felt everyone's eyes on her, even Poe looked interested. Why did she have to meet Zorii? _Kriff!_ She didn't feel like becoming the hero of the day.  
-Finn...- she finally answered seeing his excited look - It was years ago...  
But the man was still staring at her and after a moment Ailyeen felt that nobody would let her go.  
-It was one of the largest casinos, full of guests, even First Order members. How?  
-Stars! Okey, I had a dress and some luck. - Ailyeen moaned resignedly.  
-Dress? What dress?  
-Very... incomplete dress...  
-Don't even try to imagine it! - Poe nudged Finn as he approached Zorii - Will Babu manage?  
Zorii glanced at the droid whose head a lot of cables had already been connected to, and said something to Babu in different language. Babu answered her quickly.  
-Yes, he can unlock the message to be read, but then your droid will lose memory.  
-What?  
C-3PO began to panic, but he knew perfectly well that they had no other choice. Time was pressing and only C-3PO could help them. So Babu got to work.  
Zorii was watching Ailyeen closely while everyone was watching Babu's work. She could not see her eyes that were hidden behind the mask, but she could feel her gaze on herself.  
-Grooze always talked about you well. - she said approaching Ailyeen - Even after the shot... You could use here.  
-Abel liked submissive women, that's why he got it. - she replied - Thank you for the offer, but...  
Zorii looked at Poe, who had been watching them for some time. She immediately guessed that something was between them.  
-If you had changed your mind...- Zorii murmured softly - You know where to look for me... All right! I'm going on guard.  
-I'm going with you! - Poe quickly followed her.

-We must hurry! We have company!  
Poe ran down the stairs, followed by Zorii. Ailyeen went to the window and saw the First Oder ship hanging over the city. Rey quickly passed her by and stood in the door. When she looked at Ailyeen her eyes were shining.  
-There is Chewie. He lives! - she said excitedly.  
-Chewie had a dagger in his bag... - Ailyeen whispered - We must have it if we are going to Endor.  
-Tell me you don't want to get on their ship!- Zorii was surprised - Poe?  
-I don't think we have another choice.  
Zorii called them crazy, but she helped them get out near their ship. Stormtroopers slowly occupied the city. Ailyeen heard the screams of people and the footsteps of smaller troops.  
-My suggestion is still valid. -Zorii muttered as she passed by.  
-I will remember. -Ailyeen smiled.  
Finally they reached the ship.  
-Take it. - Zorii pushed Poe a First Order Captain's Medallion into his hand - If you want to get on a ship, it will help you.  
-Zorii, I don't know if I can take it...  
Ailyeen followed Rey and Finn toward their ship. She wasn't jealous of Zorii, although she felt that Zorii and Poe had something in common, and he tried not to show anything. But as she had said to Finn earlier, "everyone has a story." She did not judge anyone because she would not like to be judged for her own deeds. Poe soon boarded and sat in the pilot's seat.  
-Why so long? -Finn asked, but the pilot didn't answer.  
He started the engines and the ship slowly rose. He cast a quick glance at Ailyeen, and when he saw her soft smile he smiled himself.  
-Let's hope the gift from Zorii works. -he murmured and they headed towards the First Order ship.

They entered a free hangar. Ailyeen lined up just outside the exit, and as soon as the first stormtrooper appeared in front of her, she fired without hesitation. She felt a cold shiver as she stood on the floor of First Order`s ship again.  
-Come with me. -Finn muttered, and they walked quickly down the first corridor.  
They heard nothing but their steps and the quiet hum of electrical devices. For a few moments they wandered through the corridors and passages until they ran into two stormtroopers. Ailyeen and Poe quickly raised their hands, but Rey approached to the soldiers and made a gentle hand gesture.  
-It's good that we're here. - she said.  
The soldiers looked at each other.  
-Yes, it's good that you are here. We're very happy!  
-We need to get to a prisoner and take his things.  
-Do you think she does the same to us? -Poe whispered to Finn, then looked at Ailyeen -And you do this to me?  
Ailyeen rolled her eyes and followed Rey towards the prison where Chewie was being held. After a few minutes they reached the place where Wookie was kept. Finn tried to open the door of his cell when Rey suddenly moved away from them.  
-What's happening? - Ailyeen asked looking at her -Rey?  
-It's here... a dagger. - she answered quietly - I have to find him. We'll meet at the ship.  
And she walked away before they could react. Ailyeen felt someone grab her arm.  
-We have to go. - said Poe - Chewie is waiting for us.  
She nodded and followed them. Wookie howled as he saw them. Finn and Poe freed him quickly and he hugged Ailyeen with joy.  
-I'm happy too, but we have to hurry! -she said trying to catch her breath.  
They retreated toward the corridor they came in, but were shot by greetings. Poe hit several stormtroopers when Ailyeen ran across. When the pilot bent to the weapon of one of the soldiers to give it to Wookie, the girl shot two more stormtroopers who appeared in the corridor and opened fire on them. They ran quickly a few meters when at the next intersection they were stopped by blaster fire.  
-There are more and more of them. - Poe gasped, catching his breath.  
He noticed with a surprise the smile on Ailyeen's face.  
-It's good that we're lucky. - she replied, taking a few shots down the hall.  
-I love you. - the pilot sighed and before Ailyeen could reply, he kissed her deeply.  
-Guys, we don't have time for this! - Finn shouted reaching them.  
-I'm going first. - Ailyeen said and before Poe could stop her, she ran across the corridor intersection by firing a few shots at the approaching soldiers.  
After a moment Finn, Poe and Chewie joined her. They started running the next passage, encountering more and more soldiers. Poe ran ahead and when he got to the next intersection he was shot in the shoulder. Ailyeen heard Finn scream and saw Poe lying on the floor. Her heart froze... She lowered the weapon and ran quickly toward them, but she ran only a few meters when she felt someone knock her down. Two stormtroopers lifted her off the ground and dragged her towards Finn and Poe.  
-Let me go! - she tried to break free but they held her tight.  
-Search her! - one of the soldiers said, and Ailyeen felt the stormtrooper pat her hard.  
He took a knife from her shoe and handed it to the commander.  
-What is this? - he said towards the girl.  
-Let me show you. - she answered and felt pain in her cheek where she was hit a moment later.  
-Take your hands off her! - Poe shouted.  
-Gather them to the general.

General Pryde looked at the prisoners who had been brought to him. Two men, woman and Wookie. _The Resistance is probably becoming more and more desperate._ he thought, seeing Ailyeen trying again to free himself from the strong grip of one of the soldiers.  
-I do not need them. - he muttered - Shoot them.  
Stormtroopers led them out of the room and took them through several corridors. Everyone was silent. They didn`t think General Pryde was punishing them to be shot without blinking an eye. Now their chances of escape have fallen to zero. They stopped them in a side passage and Ailyeen finally felt her arm free. She stood next to Finn and waited.  
That was strange but her thoughts wandered to Naboo for a moment, she wished she could hug Caleb anymore. And Poe? She felt his presence so clearly, they should have more time, they should be able to live in peace as they planned. And their child?  
-Why don't you tell me what you wanted to say to Rey? - she heard Poe's voice.  
Finn twitched nervously.  
-This is not a good time. - he replied.  
-Isn't the time right? - Poe was surprised- I don't think we'll have a better time.  
-Poe, I have to tell you something… - Ailyeen started uncertainly, but the pilot interrupted her.  
-I'm talking to Finn now, baby. Wait a second.  
-But it's important. - Ailyeen said reluctantly.  
-Maybe listen to her, Poe. - Finn was already impatient - Maybe it's important?  
-What matters is what you wanted to say Rey.  
-Poe... - Ailyeen started again.  
-Poe, listen to Ailyeen and leave me alone!  
-I want to know! Why can't you tell me?  
-Because it is not important!  
-I thought it was!  
-Poe!  
-Ailyeen, one second!  
-I'm pregnant!  
Everyone was quiet but Finn couldn't stand it long.  
-What?! - he was totally surprised.  
-How?! - Poe didn't hide his surprise either.  
Chewie howled loudly.  
-Good Chewie! I know _how_! - Poe grunted at him.  
-You don't know if you're asking. - Finn laughed.  
-Ailyeen! - Poe glanced at her, but she stubbornly stared at her forged hands - Are you pregnant? Really?  
-Yes I am.  
-Why are you telling me this right now?! - he shouted.  
-And when was I supposed to tell you?! - she looked at him furiously - You didn't even want to listen to me!  
-You had many opportunities, but...now? Pregnant?  
She knew that he was staring at her trying to assimilate what she had just told him. Now when she had told him, pregnancy seemed more real to her.  
-Congratulations. - Finn muttered to her laughing - Spice runner and space pirate`s girlfriend will be family.  
\- Oh, shut up, Finn.- Poe moaned.  
They heard someone's quick steps and after a moment General Hux's voice reached them.  
\- I would like to get rid of prisoners myself. - he turned to one of the stormtroopers and took the weapon from him.  
Ailyeen bowed her eyes when she heard the first shot, followed by another... She was still alive. How?  
-I'm a spy! - Hux shouted as they turned towards him.  
-What?! - Finn was confused at the information.  
-I knew it! - but Poe seemed delighted.  
-Yeah, and you certainly knew about the baby too.  
Ailyeen had no intention of arguing with them. She came quickly to Hux and held out her handcuffed hands.  
-Help us then.- she said and he quickly released her.  
She took her weapon from him and walked to the door. The corridor was empty. Hux freed Finn and Poe and walked down the hall leading them to the hangar.  
-You know we need to talk? - Poe whispered as he caught up with her.  
-This is not the place for such a conversation. - she replied.  
-You don`t say...  
They stood in front of one of the hangars and Ailyeen saw Falcon in it. She had not been so happy to see any ship for a long time.  
\- Lieutenant! Lieutenant! It's me! - C-3PO's voice filled the corridor, followed by BB-8 and D-O, a small droid from Ochi's ship.  
-Hurry up! - Poe urged him.  
Hux opened the door for them with his personal password and Poe quickly pulled Ailyeen behind him towards the ship. She heard a single shot behind her, and then Finn reached them. They quickly ran aboard the Falcon and Poe started the engines.  
\- We have to fly to the hangar where we left the Ochi`s ship. - he said when the ship took off - Finn, you will bring Rey to the gangway when I fly closer!  
Chewie moaned loudly.  
-What's wrong with the chassis? - asked Poe - Never mind. Finn!  
-I am ready!

Rey sensed immediately that the atmosphere among the crew was quite tense. At least it was between Poe and Ailyeen. He was sitting in the cockpit entering the data into the jump into the luminaire and only snarled at Rey when she asked what had happened. And Ailyeen sat at the dejarik table and looked as if she wanted to leave this ship as soon as possible. They felt a slight jerk that meant the hyperdrive was turned on.  
-We have a few minutes before we get to Endor. - Finn said, sitting down at a table near Ailyeen.  
-What happened? - Rey asked again, and when Finn looked at her, she nodded at Ailyeen.  
-Oh, Poe found out he will be a father. - Finn replied laughing, but saw Ailyeen's gaze calming quickly.  
-Child? - C-3PO said delighted - Oh, that's wonderful news lieutenant! My congratulations!  
-It's good, right? - Rey looked at her friends trying to get something more out of them - How did he react?  
Finn was about to answer when suddenly Poe interrupted him.  
-Very bad, actually. Thank you.- he said standing in the doorway and putting his hands on his hips.  
His brow was furrowed and his jaw nervously squeezed. Rey knew the look and slowly sat down next to Finn.  
-Why didn't you tell me earlier? - Poe growled.  
-Poe...- Finn wanted to interfere, but he just gave him an angry look.  
-Don't even try to meddle. It's a matter between me and Ailyeen!  
The girl got up from the table and looked furiously at the pilot.  
-Stop yelling at me. - she said sharply - I found out myself several hours ago. When was I supposed to tell you?  
-Did you know when we were still at Ajan Kloss? - he asked - Yes or no?!  
She nodded.  
-You could have told me then!  
-But I didn't know how! -Ailyeen defended herself as much as she could, but her voice was slowly breaking.  
-Wonderful, but you knew how to say it when they wanted to shoot us! Great timing, honey!  
-I was afraid that you would force me to stay in the base...  
-And you know what? - Poe was really mad - You're right! You should stay there! What were you thinking?! You are completely irresponsible and reckless flying with us and exposing yourself in such a state! You are...  
He didn't finish it. Ailyeen slapped him, and the sound of the impact spread inside the ship. After that there was silence. Finn and Rey held their breath watching their friends who were able to kill each other. There were tears in her eyes, but she didn't show how much his words hurt her. She wanted to say something, but no words came from her mouth. She looked at him like never before. Poe saw the pain and disappointment on her face that only people who love can inflict. She didn't say a word, just turned and left the room.  
-Congratulations. - said Finn -You should be glad she didn't shoot you.


	13. 13. Sound of hope

_The whole base was in silence. He didn't know what time it was, but it was definitely late. Poe had just returned from a several-day mission and passed the report to General Organa, now he only dreamed of going to bed and closing his eyes for a moment. Her voice surprised him, but deep in his heart he wanted to hear her:  
-Good evening, Commander. - she said, heading slowly toward the empty corridor.  
-I thought you were going to sleep now. What time is it? - he asked.  
-Very late. - she replied coming up to him and putting her hands on his shoulders - I missed you...  
-Oh really? - Poe smirked at her and embraced her waist - How much?  
She kissed him deeply and passionately tangling her fingers into his hair. He was losing his breath.  
-I think that means very much. - he murmured, putting his forehead to hers- I have to go to the refresher. Take a shower, finally take off this uniform.  
-It sounds interesting. - she whispered kissing gently the corner of his mouth - Can I join?  
He adored her. He loved her body, her smile, just how she was. It gave him a sense of security and stability for the first time in so long. He didn't even know that he needed so much to have someone just for himself. Was it selfish? Maybe, but he couldn't deny himself what he felt being alone with her. Her delicate skin under his fingers, her soft or spontaneous laughter, the kisses she gave him. He could be the commander of an entire squandron, he could be the best pilot of the Resistance, but when he returned to her arms in the evenings he was just himself.  
He watched the drops of water flow down her neck, collarbone and lower between her breasts. His hands wandered greedily on her body, his lips stole more kisses.  
-Poe...- she whispered escaping from his mouth for a moment - Promise me something, please.  
-Whatever you want...  
He stole the kiss again, took her breath away again.  
-Promise you'll come back to me...- she whispered again - No matter what happens, you'll try to come back to me.  
He looked into her eyes and knew she wasn't kidding. She wanted him to promise her. She wanted to hope that she would not be alone again, that he would come back to her and she would wait as long as needed.  
-Sweetheart... - he pushed wet strands of hair from her face - I will do everything in my power to come back to you. I promise.  
She smiled and gently brushed his lips.  
-I love you, Poe. - she said quietly- You don't even know how much. I didn't think that I would need someone so bad, sometimes it scares me...  
-Why does that scare you?  
-I'm afraid that you will disappear and then I will not know how to live on...  
He stared at her face as if to remember this moment for the rest of his life. She stood naked before him, defenseless, asking him only to love her and just be with her. How could he refuse her?  
-I love you. - he replied - You have no idea how much. - he kissed her trembling lips gently - I love you even when you drive me crazy. So if you only want me...  
-I want you! Poe, I want you so bad... - she kissed him hard.  
-Really? - he looked at her flirtatiously - How much?  
-When we return to the room, I will gladly show you..._

The landing was hard. The Falcon shook dangerously, but when it finally stopped, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Ailyeen put on her jacket and headed for the exit where Finn tried to lower the gangway. After a few moments he succeeded and BB-8 happily rolled out on the grass.  
-Ailyeen, stay here. - Poe ordered, but the girl without even looking at him left the ship right behind the droid.  
Chewie howled, taking the tool box to his paw and looking at the pilot.  
-You don`t say? - said Poe -See what you can fix here.  
He went outside feeling the wind ruffle his hair. A few meters ahead he saw Finn, Rey and Ailyeen. He caught up with them quickly and together they headed towards the wreck they saw in the middle of the sea.  
-It makes an impression. - Finn muttered when they reached the hill.  
Strong waves hit the shore and what was left of the Death Star. The wreck looked threatening and did not invite to visit. Rey pulled a dagger from her backpack and brought it to her eyes, trying to determine the place they were looking for.  
-It's ten years before we search the whole ship - said Poe.  
Unexpectedly, they heard noise behind them and saw a group of people on horse-like creatures. Ailyeen and Poe simultaneously reached for their weapons.  
-Poor landing. - said the dark-skinned woman.  
-I've seen worse - said Poe without lowering his weapon.  
-I've seen better. Babu Frik said you would show up. We have been waiting for you.  
-We have to get to the wreck. - Rey said quickly.  
-We have boats. But today the sea is too dangerous. Only tomorrow.  
-We don't have that much time!  
-Rey, we have no choice. - Poe interrupted her- And so we have to fix Falcon. Do you have any spare parts?  
-I think something will be found. I am Jannah!  
-And I'm Poe.

She changed the dressing on his shoulder, barely speaking. He only heard the quiet "It may hurt a little" when she applied the bacta preparation to the wound. He wasn't used to not talking to each other. Even if they were arguing, they quickly returned to the old tracks. It was different now. He knew that he said a few words too much, and she that maybe she said too little. She changed the dressing and closed the first aid kit.  
-I finished. - she said softly.  
He glanced at his shoulder, but saw her hands shaking slightly.  
-Sweetheart...- he began uncertainly, but she interrupted him.  
-I have to get back to work. - she said quickly and left before he could say more.  
So he returned to work trying to ignore C-3PO, which has become more talkative since clearing his memory. He and Chewie exchanged burnt wires and everything they could do on the spot. The ship should easily take them back to Ajan Kloss, but it must wait for a major renovation. BB-8 rolled into the cockpit squealing nervously.  
-How's Rey gone? And when was she supposed to come back? - asked the pilot.  
Droid answered him with a long electric squeal.  
-Finn! Rey wants to get to the wreck! - Poe shouted deep into the ship.  
-What?!  
Poe walked past Ailyeen in surprise and headed for the exit.  
-You stay here. Chewie, watch her! - he said and disappeared on the gangway.  
  
_  
She kissed his temples gently. He felt her warm lips and smiled, although he still did not open his eyes. She lay beside him naked, he felt the warmth of her body, her leg wrapped around him. He gently ran his fingers over her thigh. That night they made love several times, as if they wanted to make up for this time when they couldn't be together.  
-Are you sleeping?- she asked softly kissing his jaw.  
He murmured something incomprehensible and she laughed.  
-You can not sleep! We have a meeting with Leia.  
He embraced her and rolled her back smoothly just to immobilize her and hide his face in this sweet place between her neck and collarbone.  
-I could stay here with you all day. - she said stroking his hair.  
-I could stay here all my life...- he answered her quietly.  
-On Ajan Kloss?  
-Nooo...Where I am now. Just like that. With my hand on your hip and my lips on...  
-Okey, I understand now! - she laughed kissing his forehead.  
She liked those moments when they were only for themselves. As if nothing else existed. She wondered sometimes if they would ever be able to live as peacefully as they felt now. Sometimes she imagined their life together on some nice planet, and then she chastised herself for such bold dreams. Will everything they have now disappear with the end of the war?  
She didn't want great promises. She was afraid of them. She was afraid that they could be the result of how they live now, how people need each other badly. Just a simple "I love you", a simple touch, a kiss - it was enough.  
-Can I ask you something? - Poe's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.  
-Sure. - she replied.  
-When you said you wanted me, but in a different way than you think now after this things I did to you, you were serious?  
-Yes, of course. - she took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her -I want to wake up with you every morning and fall asleep every evening. Kissing you and arguing with you, I want everything you can give me, Poe.  
He looked at her as if she were the most beautiful being in the galaxy. How did he deserve all this?  
-I want you Ailyeen. Whole. The way you are, with everything you have, with Caleb, with your stubbornness, with your good heart. I want all this. And I want more.  
-More? - she asked, feeling tears in her eyes.  
-Much more. - he kissed her deeply - I want to have the whole Squadron Force-sensitive pilots with you.  
Her laughter echoed in the room, filling his heart with joy. She called him crazy, she said that he could forget about his own Squadron, and then she kissed him so passionately that he knew they would be late for a meeting with the General._

He came back aboard Falcon and discouraged from everything. Rey took the sled to get to the wreck, and Finn definitely wanted to get there to help her. Poe had had enough. He was tired that only he was thinking how to get out of this planet. He entered the cockpit and came across Chewbacca, who was finishing repairing the last burned pipes.  
-Where is Ailyeen?- he asked.  
Chewie moaned and shrugged.  
-How you don`t know? Kriff! - Poe sighed and rubbed his face - BB-8? Where are you buddy?  
BB-8 and D-O curled up to him simultaneously and began to emit a mass of electronic sounds.  
-Stop! Stop! BB, where is Ailyeen? - Poe interrupted - What fuse?  
-I like Ailyeen. I Like.- D-O repeated over and over.  
-Cool. - he murmured and headed for the back of the ship.  
He found her in the back of the ship as she tried to lower the fuse. It got stuck, and though she pulled with all her might, it wouldn't let go. He watched her for a moment, listened to her silent swearing before deciding to speak.  
-Can I help you?- he asked.  
-I'm doing great, thank you. - Ailyeen replied breathing heavily.  
The fuse shook slightly, but she didn't have the strength to hold it. It jumped back to its support, cutting her skin painfully.  
-Kriff!- she moaned, pressing her eager finger to her lips.  
Poe decided that now he can help and approached her. The girl moved quickly from his way.  
-I won't do anything to you. - pilot said grabbing the fuse and pulling it down firmly.  
He looked at the girl who was still shaking her hand in pain. He approached Ailyeen without a word and took her hand to his. He felt that she was trying to break free, but he held her harder kissing a slightly wounded place.  
-Poe, please...- she whispered quietly- Let me go.  
-No, sweetheart. - he answered, pressing her hand to his chest - I don`t want to go on like that. I acted like...  
-Shhhhh ...- she silenced him quickly, putting a hand to his face -It's my fault, Poe. From the very beginning... I should have been more careful, I should have remembered that the chip I introduced after Caleb's birth could be deactivated if it was not updated regularly, I should have… But since we left D`Qar, everything happened so fast...I don't know when it happened...  
-Come on!- he interrupted her - This is not just about you. This applies to both of us. We did this together, you know. This child you carry under your heart is...ours. Yours and mine. Ours.  
She started crying. Tears ran down her cheeks and she didn't know what to do. She felt Poe hug her tightly to her, stroking her hair, wiping away her tears.  
-I don't know what to do... I'm so scared...This is not the right time. - her voice trembled- If I didn't go to the doctor then...  
-I think that with time I would have guessed myself. - Poe muttered - Sorry, honey, but I saw your photo pregnant. It really catches the eye.  
She laughed softly.  
-You are not mad at me?  
-I've never been! I was surprised, but I think we both wanted it. We wanted to be together, we wanted to be a family. The child surprised us, but it doesn`t change anything. I want you Ailyeen, now even harder.  
-I love you. - she whispered kissing him gently- You will be a wonderful father...  
-I will be a father… Stars!- he repeated as if he could not believe it - Can I...you know...  
She took his hand and put it on her belly where the baby grew. He couldn't feel anything yet, but he felt happy.  
-It will be Fore-sensitive.... - she whispered kissing him gently - It will be ours. First for your Squadron.  
-Nooo, the second one.

Finn and Jannah breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Falcon approaching them. They boarded completely wet and cold. Ailyeen quickly handed them blankets.  
-Rey took the Kylo ship and flew away. I don't know where... - Finn said shaking with cold.  
-So what are we doing? Are we going back to Ajan Klos? - Ailyeen muttered, sitting down on the floor - There is no point in waiting here for a signal. We'll be useful in the base.  
Poe combed his hair with his fingers and rubbed his chin.  
-We have no other choice. - he sighed - We're going back.  
-But Rey… - Finn started, but Ailyeen interrupted him.  
-We don't know where she is... We can't wait here forever.  
Finally he nodded and wrapped the blanket tightly around him. He was tired, like all of them. He couldn't stop thinking about Rey. She disappeared so suddenly that their entire mission was slowly losing its meaning. They will return to Ajan Kloss empty-handed and without Rey. What will General Organa say?  
A slight jerk meant they jumped into hyperspace. Poe got out of the cockpit again and sat down next to Ailyeen, taking her hand.  
-It'll take us a few minutes. - he said, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes for a moment.  
Ailyeen's touch calmed him enough for him to feel him drifting away. His muscles ached, he dreamed of getting into bed and getting a good night's sleep.  
Everyone was silent as if thinking about what had happened to them and what was just waiting for them. Finally, Ailyeen asked:  
-What happened there? On the wreck?  
-Rey fought Kylo Ren, but she was...different. I don't know how to describe it... What she did was amazing, but she wasn't the Rey we know... She was angry, full of conflicting emotions...  
Jannah looked at them closely.  
-What we gonna do now? If the Emperor returned...  
-We will fight. - Poe answered slowly opening his eyes - We still do not know how to get to Exegol, but what else is left.  
-We don't have ships, we don't have people… - Finn didn't sound optimistic.  
Ailyeen felt Poe squeeze her hand a little tighter. She looked at him and knew what he was thinking. As long as they had each other, they were strong. 

She had never felt this way before. They had barely landed on Ajan Kloss and they heard that General Organa had left. She is gone forever ... How? For a moment Ailyeen felt like her whole body was numb. She was afraid to repeat this information in her head because how could it be true. Chewie's terrifying roar reached her ears and ripped her heart apart. However, it was only when she felt Poe's strong arms around her that she let tears fill her eyes. For each of them Leia was someone like their mother. She remembered hearing from one of the pilots on Naboo that the Resistance was fighting the First Order. Her father told her about Leia Organ and the war with the Empire. She had to be there ... Leia never judged her. She sensed the Force in her immediately, and saw persistence, courage and a heart ready to fight. It was her first to tell about Caleb...  
She was afraid to think what Poe might feel, he loved Leia and would jump into the fire behind her. His hug did not relax for a moment, she did not know how long they stood there.  
-Poe...- she whispered softly - Come on, we have to go to medbay... Your arm...  
The pilot just nodded and allowed himself to be led there. They passed people who had as sad eyes as they did. They welcomed the silence of the medical room with relief. Ailyeen watched Dr. Moorn change the dressing on Poe's shoulder. They didn't talk much. Even when the doctor asked how she was feeling, the girl just nodded and answered quietly:  
-Fine, thank you.  
-I have some time... If you'd like...- the doctor looked at her expectantly.  
-What do you mean? - Ailyeen didn't understand what the doctor was talking about.  
-I haven't done your tests recently. If you wanted... I can examine your child.  
-Our child?  
Poe looked at Ailyeen and noticed how she looked for the first time. She was tired. Her face and hands were full of small scratches, her lip was cut open, her hair was messy. He wondered when he last saw her eat or drink anything. The next few minutes spent on medbay will not change anything.  
-Do what you have to do, doctor. -said Poe.  
Ailyeen nodded agreeing to the tests, although she really didn't care. Dr. Moorn quickly cleaned her face and hands, took a blood sample and asked her to lie down on the narrow bed. She gently pushed her shirt away and brought the handheld scanner closer to her body. Ailyeen felt her heart leap from her chest. She tried to breathe calmly, but it didn't help her. It wasn't until she felt Poe's hand that gently entwined their fingers that she felt relief. The scanner made a soft hum, but they saw the doctor's smile.  
-We've got him here. - she said turning the device towards them - It's sixth, seventh week. Everything looks fine. You have a strong body, lieutenant. Do you want to hear his heartbeat?  
Poe squeezed Ailyeen's hand tighter. He did not expect this. He didn't think that such feelings would ever take over him. She saw a smile on his face and she missed it so much! He kissed her hand gently listening to the heartbeat that flowed into them from the scanner's speakers. It was the sound of hope.


	14. 14. Promise me

The signal they received chilled their hearts. Ailyeen folded her arms around her chest and felt she unintentionally sticking her nails into her arms. The whole fleet? How? The entire galaxy, all free worlds were under threat. She knew all eyes were on Poe. General Organa appointed him her deputy, now he was in command. People were asking for orders, but only Ailyeen could see how afraid he was.  
-What we gonna do now? - Rose came over to Ailyeen, seeing Poe walk away from them for a moment - We don't have enough ships...  
-I don't know, Rose. - Ailyeen sighed rubbing her temples - I have no idea...  
-If we had more ships, more people...  
-...more time…  
It wasn't up to her to make decisions. Although everyone knew Poe Dameron would be a great general, no one wanted to be in his skin now. BB-8 circled between their legs making sad noises until Ailyeen crouched beside him.  
-Better let Poe be alone now, buddy. - she said tenderly stroking the belly of the droid - We can not help him…  
Together, with Rose, they decided that they would send a signal to all free worlds asking for support during the fight. They couldn't do more now. They checked how many ships are operational, how many people they have, how many weapons... They were waiting for Poe. He appeared after some time. He walked more confidently with Finn at his side. Ailyeen felt that he had already made up his mind.  
After receiving the signal from X-Wing Rey that showed them the way to Exegol, they felt they took a step forward. Poe and Finn had a plan. They attack. Finn was to lead the landing on ships that had not yet left the Exegol atmosphere. Poe was to lead the attack from above.  
General Lando Calrissian took Falcon to seek support for their fight. They had to use what they had. But the plan seemed good so everyone went to work to leave the base as soon as possible.  
-Ailyeen!  
Poe's voice reached her when she and Ber`shda went to the warehouse to distribute weapons to the people.  
-I'll come in a moment. Start without me. - she said to her friend and started towards Poe - General.  
She saw a gentle smile on his lips, but when he stood by her he didn't have good news.  
-You stay in the base. - he said.  
She looked at him in surprise.  
-What are you talking about? - Ailyeen asked - No, I'm not staying here. We need all people... You need me, Poe!  
-Ailyeen...  
-No! If I don't go by ship, I want to be in Finn's branch. Ber`shda will be with me, I can handle it.  
He knew it would be so.  
-You need me, Poe, you know that… - she said softly.  
-I need you alive, Ailyeen. - he answered approaching her, but the girl quickly backed away- You will stay here. That's an order.  
-Are you giving me orders now? - her voice broke and although she knew that Poe wanted it well for her, she couldn't agree - I can't be here when you risk your life!  
-You carry my child! I don't want you to go!  
Poe shouted, but Ailyeen was not afraid of it. She knew he was taking care of her, but she couldn't just stay at the base and pretend she wasn't concerned. He took a step toward her again, and she stepped back again.  
-You will stay here... - he said calmly - If something goes wrong...  
-Do not say that...  
-If something goes wrong… - he continued, staring at her - You will take the ship, fly to Naboo and take Caleb with you. You have to protect our children, I know you can do it.  
He saw her trembling lips and tears streaming down her cheeks. He wanted to come and hug her, and promise her that everything would be all right. But he couldn't.  
-Promise me. - he said.  
She nodded, covering her mouth with her hand.  
-Say it, Ailyeen. I have to hear it.  
She took a deep breath, placing her hands on her hips.  
-If something goes wrong... - she began in a cracking voice - ...I'll take the ship, fly to Naboo for Caleb and... protect our children.  
-General! We need you here!  
He tried to approach her again, but Ailyeen just shook her head.  
\- They need you, general. - she said.

-You know Poe is right.  
-Finn, I don't want to talk about it...  
-But you have to understand. Poe cares about you, really. If you went with us and something would happen to you... Kriff, I don't even want to think about it.  
Ailyeen looked at her friend. They were packing explosives together, which Finn was supposed to take with him.  
-It's not just his whim. I don't want you to go either. Leia would not agree either. - Finn went on - Each of us wants something we can hold on to. We don't want to be alone. Poe loves you, I see it. You became his family a long time ago. You are also my family Ailyeen. I was alone, now I have someone to fight for...  
-You're not alone, Finn. - she answered quietly - You have us.  
The young man smiled.  
-I know. Poe is sometimes unbearable, you also can't be better, but I know you could both die for me. For each of us. That's why I think Poe is right to make you stay here. Your child is hope for us.  
Ailyeen hugged him without a word. With all her strength. She felt Finn calm down for a moment. They both needed it.  
-Take care, Finn. - girl whispered - Come back in one piece.

Everything was practically ready. Ber`shda flew with Finn and saluted Ailyeen for the last time as he boarded the transport. Meanwhile, she was looking for Poe. She had not seen him since their conversation and did not want him to leave thinking that she was angry with him. His X-Wing was still in place so he had to be at the base. She noticed him after a few moments when he gave the last orders to pilots. He saw her and walked towards her, carrying a helmet with him. She didn't wait until he came to her. She quickly moved towards him and before Poe could say something, she grabbed him by the waistcoat of his uniform and pulled him to her kissing passionately. The helmet fell on the grass as he embraced it with all his might.  
-I love you, Poe. - she said catching her breath - I love you. I don't want it to end this way... Remember what you promised me.  
He brushed back the strands of hair that had fallen on her face. Her eyes were shining, but he saw in them the strength with which he loved her.  
-I'll do what I can. - he replied kissing her.  
-I need you, Poe. Alive. We will have a baby...  
-I know, honey. I know...  
He hugged her with all his strength to feel her with him as long as possible when he is up there. He wanted to promise her everything, he wanted to be able to promise her. But he knew that their chances would be small if their plan failed. She knew it too. Despite everything, they both wanted to promise themselves that they would meet again and everything would be all right. She kissed him again and slowly loosened his embrace. She knew he had to go now.  
Poe looked at her again as if he wanted to remember her face and headed for the ship. He was already on the ladder when he suddenly jumped off it and turned to Ailyeen.  
-Marry me. - he said walking towards her.  
She was surprised. She opened her eyes wide and parted her lips slightly.  
-What are you talking about? - she whispered.  
-Marry me, Ailyeen. - he repeated - I am not crazy. I want you to be my wife. I want to be with you for the rest of my life.  
He took her hands and kissed them gently.  
-This is crazy… - she replied, smiling - You're crazy!  
-When I will be there, at Exegol, I want to know that you are waiting for me with our child, with our children. I want you to be my wife, Ailyeen.  
He reached under his shirt and removed the ring he wore on the chain.  
-If I come back… - he began, but the girl interrupted him.  
-When you come back...  
-When I come back I want to marry you. No matter where, no matter how. You will be my wife. And the mother of my children.  
He put the wedding ring in her hand and clamped it.  
-What do you think?  
Her eyes were glistening, but the smile never left her lips. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.  
-I'll marry you, Poe. - she whispered - Yes, yes, yes!  
She felt her feet losing ground as the pilot grabbed her waist tightly and spun her around him. At this point, he was the happiest man in the entire galaxy. Hope filled his heart and he felt he was about to explode. He set the girl on the ground and kissed again.  
-I have to go. - he said - I have to, but I'll be back. If I can't make it...  
-I know what to do.- she replied.  
Poe nodded. He kissed her warm lips one last time, kissed her hand where she kept the promise of their life together and headed for the ship.

She sat at the computer and watched the ships flash on the screen. She put on headphones to hear all the voices but could not tell them anything. She closed her eyes tightly when the first of the ships disappeared from the screen. She felt the hand of Dr. Moorn on her shoulder and Ailyeen opened her eyelids again. She heard Poe's voice very clearly and that kept her alive. The fight has begun. Ailyeen unhooked her headphones and directed the sound to the speakers.  
-Protect the landing!  
Poe's voice spread across the quiet base. For a moment she was angry that she couldn't be there. She could be there with them, with Finn, Jannah and Ber`shda. She could help them. But Ailyeen knew Poe was right. She couldn't be so selfish and think only of herself. A small transport stood ready at the back of the landing pad. C-3PO circled between the ship and the computer from time to time informing her that everything was ready to fly. Ailyeen didn`t look at the ship as if no other solution existed. She didn't take into account the fact that her friends might not come back.  
-Lieutenant, our chances are… - the droid began, but when he saw Ailyeen's gaze he fell silent.  
-Thank you C-3PO. - the girl answered him quietly.  
Subsequent ships disappeared from the screen, and cracks and screams came from the speakers. And again, a breath of relief when she heard Poe's voice... Each time her heart stopped for a moment and then moved with double strength.  
She couldn't sit. She began to circle the computer and the doctor sitting next to it. If she was to obey Poe's orders and fly away from Ajan Kloss, when should she do it? Will he give her a signal or should she wait until all ships disappear from the screen? Stars, so many people...  
What if the Emperor wins? Then what? How long will the galaxy resist? And then she heard his voice again. He sounded different, as if someone had broken him, as if all the hope that filled his heart escaped:  
-My friends, I'm sorry, I thought we had a shot. There’s just too many of them.  
-Lieutenant, I think we should start. - C-3PO's voice no longer reached her.  
Knees buckled under Ailyeen and she fell to the ground.  
-Poe...- she whispered softly, but before she could say anything more, Lando's voice sounded in the speakers:  
-But there are more of us, Poe. There are more of us.  
Ailyeen got up quickly and ran to the computer screen.  
-Hundreds of ships arrived! Look! - Dr. Moorn pointed to the screen - There is a chance! There is still hope.  
-Lieutenant, the chance to win with such large enemy forces are...  
-C-3PO, please shut up! - Ailyeen growled at him.  
The signal from Poe's ship was still being received. So he lived, that was the most important thing. The next voices that reached them gave hope for victory. She didn't know how they achieved it. She didn't even want to know. It was important that her friends lived, that they were still fighting.  
More excited voices reached them from the speakers. From what they understood the Emperor's ships were destroyed, the command ship was destroyed. Ailyeen felt tears welling up in her eyes. Before Dr. Moorn could react, she hugged her with all her might. They did it! Poe, Finn, Lando, Rey... They did it.

She watched more ships land at the base. Dr Moorn handed Ailyeen the first aid kit and they started dressing the wounded together. She bandaged the young boy's shoulder, but was still looking at Poe's ship.  
-Lieutenant, can you help me?  
Ailyeen came to the next person and then she felt what she always felt when he was around. A warm wave rolled over her body and she already knew... He stood there among other people, every now and then someone patted him on the shoulder, but he just stood and looked at her. His eyes gleamed like never before, and a smile appeared on her lips when she saw him. She finished the bandaging without taking her eyes off Poe. After a while she got up and before someone could call her again she started towards him. She felt like she hadn't seen each other for several months, as if it was their first time.  
-Hey. - he said smiling at her as she stopped in front of him.  
-General. - she nodded - I'm glad to see you alive.  
-How much?  
-I can show you how much.  
And before he could answer her, she grabbed his orange uniform and pulled him kissing passionately. And that's why he fought. He fought for her, for this moment, for what was waiting for them. He fought for their children and for all those people who were part of their lives. He buried his face in her arms, letting him lose himself in her warm embrace. She cried with happiness kissing his forehead, face, lips...  
-I thought I lost you... So many times… - she whispered -Don't do this to me again, please.  
-You're choking me Ailyeen. - he replied trying to catch his breath - Honey...  
She released him and looked at him closely.  
-Are you okay? Something hurts you?  
-Just an arm, but...  
He couldn't answer because Ailyeen was already leading him towards the first aid point.

Warm water ran down his body giving him a sense of relief. He didn't think he needed it so much. It was only there that he felt how sore he was, how much he needed someone else's care. Her hands gently glided his body, trying to wash away not only dirt, dust and sand, but everything he felt now.  
\- Close your eyes, please. - she said softly when she put shampoo on his hair.  
He murmured something incomprehensibly as she tucked her slim fingers into his hair.  
-I think you like it, General. - she laughed at his muttering -I'm glad.  
She helped him wash because of his injured arm, but also because it was the only chance for them to be alone for a while. Several hours passed since his return to Ajan Kloss, and Poe was already sore from constant pats and congratulations. She wiped his face with a down towel and kissed his tired lips. He opened his tired eyelids and looked at her as if she were some miraculous phenomenon that only he had witnessed.  
-Are you sure you want to go there? - she asked - You are tired...  
He just shook his head and rested his forehead against hers.  
-I can't believe what happened… - he murmured, closing his eyes again - I don't know what to do now.  
-Now is the time for joy. You did it, Poe, you led people and you achieved what Leia fought for so many years. I am so proud of you...  
-For a moment, up there… - he began taking a deep breath -I thought it was over. I saw more ships down, I heard people screaming... I was afraid, Ailyeen.  
-I know, I know... - she whispered, putting her hands on his neck and pulling him to her - I heard it all... My heart was breaking with pain...  
-I was thinking about you then… - Poe continued burying his face in her wet hair -...I saw you as I did on Naboo. That beautiful day, barefoot on the grass, in one of those dresses that you wore...  
She embraced him even more as if she wanted all his pain and everything that occupied his thoughts flowed from him. After a few minutes they left the refresher and reached for clean clothes. Poe needed help putting on a shirt, but Ailyeen quickly sorted it out. He watched her smooth movements, she knew perfectly well what to do and how to act so as not to hurt him. She threw their clothes into a laundry container and began dressing herself. He watched her freely. When she stood sideways and began to put on a shirt - then he saw it. Ailyeen was slim, but now her belly looked a little different. It was a small difference, but Poe saw it. He remembered the sound of the beating heart they had heard a few hours earlier.  
-Everything is fine? - Ailyeen looked at him anxiously.  
He nodded with a smile on his lips.  
-You are beautiful, you know? - he whispered.  
-You must have hit your head, General. - she laughed, putting on pants and shoes.  
She grabbed his hand and forced him to stand up.  
\- General. - she said - People are waiting for you.  
She saw him stare at her. If only she could lock him in their quarters and let him rest, but she knew that everyone was waiting for him. She saw him bite his lip lightly, it always affected her, even when they weren't together yet.  
-I love you. - he said.  
She allowed herself a few kisses, for a moment of forgetfulness together. And then she led him to the people he loved and who loved him.


	15. 15. Explosion and care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of tenderness won't hurt anyone ...

Ailyeen had the feeling that the sounds of the celebrating Resistance members were carried throughout the jungle that surrounded their base. Everyone laughed and told each other stories from different moments of fighting, after a while pondering over the friends they lost. Alcohol and food were widely available, and she was sure that if it was necessary R2-D2 would have found some music in its database. They were constantly receiving information about subsequent planets that had taken up the fight against the remnants of the First Order regime.  
So they really succeeded... They had a long way to peace, but they took the most important and the most difficult step.  
Ailyeen listened carefully to Finn, who told her exactly how they had destroyed the command ship. His eyes gleamed with excitement, and a smile didn`t leave his lips. His excitement was so amazing that after a while she began to smile too.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Poe and Zorii on the other side talking about something. She knew that the woman had responded to Lando's call and was grateful for her help. If it weren't for her they probably wouldn't be here anymore…  
\- How are you? - Rey's voice came suddenly.  
\- I think I should ask you that. - Ailyeen glanced at the tired face of the girl.  
She had small scratches on her face and hands, but she seemed happy and proud. There was a glow from her that seemed Ailyeen a little different than usual.  
Rey sat down next to her, sipping her drink and watching the joyful people.  
\- Do you still want me to train your son? - she asked after a short while.  
\- If you agree, then yes. But please, give me a moment to enjoy him. I haven't been home for so long...  
The girl smiled at her.  
\- Calmly. We'll manage. - she replied squeezing her hand.  
She smiled at Ailyeen, still holding her hand.  
\- I like this feeling. Your child shines so brightly that I can feel it now.

He watched her undress. Slowly, without rush, she put her shoes against the wall and took off her pants. Then she unbuttoned her shirt. She was so lost in thought that she didn't pay attention to the fact that he was watching her all the time. Poe was already in bed, though he still heard voices of people playing outside.  
\- Come here. - he said quietly when he saw Ailyeen in underwear looking for some shirts in the cabinet - Just like you are now.  
Without a word, she sat on the bed and let him slide her fingers over her bare shoulder.  
\- What are you thinking about? - pilot asked when her eyes got lost again.  
\- About something Rey told me today… - she replied quietly.  
\- Was it something good?  
Ailyeen nodded and looked at him smiling gently.  
\- In some strange way… - she began - Rey can feel our baby's energy. I don't know how, because I still don't feel it so much, but she... She says that it has a beautiful and strong aura...  
\- I think that's good, don't you think?  
\- I want to believe it's a good sign. I really want to believe that.  
She felt his hand as he reached for the ring she was now wearing around her neck. He played with it, passing it between his fingers, lightly brushing the skin of her breasts. They were both not ready for what came. They fought for peace, peace came and they felt a little lost.  
\- You need to sleep. - Ailyeen said quietly, seeing Poe's eyes slowly closing.  
He didn't even protest. Hugged her, placing his head between her shoulder and neck, soaking up her sweet smell. He placed his other hand on her stomach as if to feel the energy that Rey was talking about. Poe felt Ailyeen kiss his forehead, comb his hair and then fell asleep.  
It was a strange night. For the first time, they didn`t sleep with the vision that there was a war going on. Out of habit, Poe woke up after a few hours ready to put on a uniform and get into the X-Wing, but Ailyeen managed to convince him to go back to bed. After a few more hours he woke up again, but then he found solace in her arms when they made love so simply, enjoying their presence and the warmth of their bodies.  
He didn`t know how much time they spent in bed alternately sleeping and making love. Ailyeen did such things with him... Stars! He hasn't felt that way for years.  
\- What are you laughing at? - she asked, gasping for breath and trying to calm her beating heart as Poe slid off her body and was clearly amused.  
\- I remembered how we once flew together for some parts to the ships.  
\- Oh.  
\- Exactly! We dealt with it very quickly just to spend a few more hours to make love in the hold. Kriff, your back was so torn...  
She nudged his shoulder and laughed again. They both needed it, and even Finn, who in time began knocking on their door, couldn't take it away from them.

They spent several weeks on Ajan Kloss. They received information from all over the galaxy about the fights they had taken with the rest of the First Order troops. Poe and Finn fly there few times with support, and they both didn't let Ailyeen fly with them. Sometimes even happened that she found out about their departure when the Poe`s X-Wing broke away from the landing pad. The girl never openly questioned the decisions of any of the generals, but as soon as the door of their quarters closed, she didn`t give Poe peace.  
\- Let me go with you where it's safe at least. - she begged him for almost two weeks - Recently one of the nearby planets has liberated. You told me yourself! Please!  
So Poe finally gave in to her persuasion, but he ordered Ber`shda not to take her eyes off her. He saw her excited when Ailyeen got out of the transport with her blaster at her side. Everything seemed fine and peaceful until the city they were in was not shaken by the explosion. Ailyeen and Ber`shda were just heading towards the hospital facility when one of the vehicles parked deep in the street exploded. The small group of stormtroopers that remained on the planet apparently didn`t want to give up so easily. Ailyeen felt the wave of explosion blast her to a nearby building, and the gravel covers her face. Her ears rustled and she felt slightly confused. She reached for the blaster and quickly aimed at the place where she heard the familiar steps of the stormtroopers.  
She managed to shoot two when she heard General Dameron's angry voice above her. He had fury in his eyes, but apparently he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her alive.  
\- I'm fine! Really! - the girl defended herself as much as she could when he knelt down beside her, checking that she was in one piece.  
\- Ailyeen! You are bleeding! - he growled, and only then she noticed that she had cut her arm - You are coming back to the ship immediately!  
\- Poe, I'm fine!  
\- Bar`shda! You are responsible for her! On the ship!  
He didn't talk to her all the way back to Ajan Kloss and she was grateful for that. Anger and helplessness swarmed in her and she didn`t want to have a row between them in a ship full of soldiers.  
\- I knew it would be a bad idea. - he murmured as he wiped her arm - As soon as we get back on base you go to Dr. Moorn.  
\- Poe, I'm fine. Really.  
\- You go to the doctor. It`s a order.  
He had to take her there practically. Ailyeen`s pregnancy was already noticeable. According to the doctor, she was already in the thirteenth week.  
\- There was an explosion. The lieutenant was there. - he said entering the office and pulling Ailyeen behind him.  
\- Are you hurt? - doctor asked, looking at Ailyeen.  
\- I just cut my arm, but I'm fine. The general is exaggerating. I'm good.  
\- I would feel calmer if the doctor looked at you. Please. - Poe answered, looking at the girl more gently.  
She agreed because she knew she would have no other choice. The doctor quickly changed the dressing on her shoulder and reached for the device, which she regularly examined the child's condition. After a while, however, she assured Poe that the child was doing really well, that it was growing perfectly and should not be afraid.  
\- Do you want to know the sex of the child? - she asked, seeing the relief on their faces.  
Poe approached Ailyeen and took her other hand.  
\- We want? - he asked, but the girl nodded quickly.  
For some time Ailyeen had suspected that she knew who she was carrying under her heart, but she wanted the doctor to confirm it.  
\- Then… - Dr. Moorn smiled at them - Congratulations, you will have a son.

The sounds of the jungle soothed her thoughts. She sat on the sandy shore, feeling the soft rays of the sun on her face. Several days have passed since the unlucky outbreak, and although Ailyeen felt well and Dr. Moorn saw no problems, Poe was adamant. He gave her a ban on leaving the planet and doing any work until he returned from the next route. General Dameron has been gone for three days. She knew perfectly well that Poe cared for her and the child, he loved them. On the other hand, she never got used to such care. When she was pregnant with Caleb, she was alone. Nobody asked her about her well-being, nobody cared about her. She felt a little overwhelmed.  
Therefore, for some time she walked alone in the jungle, sat on the sandy shore and listened to the sound of water and the sounds of trees. She calmed her breathing, closed her eyes, and focused on what surrounded her. Slowly, Ailyeen began to feel the energy of her son, which Rey was telling her. When she focused, she felt him as a golden glow. Just like the rays of the setting sun that reflected off the blue surface of the Naboo lakes.  
Poe watched her for several minutes. He sat under a tall tree and looked at the woman who carried his child under her heart. Their baby. She didn't hear the engines of the landing ships, and she was probably too focused to sense his coming. Rose told him that Ailyeen had been disappearing in the jungle for several days, but she never told her what she was doing there.  
\- I think you are exaggerating a little, Poe - she said when he murmured something that she should keep an eye on Ailyeen - She will be fine. Remember that she beat you during training.  
But Ailyeen was all he had. Yes, he had a father, had BB, had Finn and Rey, had a Resistance. But Ailyeen was only his. She was his family. He blamed himself when he saw her angry when he didn't let her fly somewhere, when he excluded her from her tasks. But what else could he do? He wanted to protect her.  
Finally pilot stood up and started toward her. He sat down next to her and gently poked her arm with his.  
\- Hey. - he started.  
A small smile appeared on her face.  
\- The flight was safe? - she asked.  
\- Yeah, everything`s fine. It's getting safer now.  
He watched Ailyeen put both hands on her tummy and gently stroke it.  
\- How are you?  
\- I can show you. Would you like to?  
Poe nodded. Ailyeen asked him to sit down in front of her and reach out his hands. She grabbed them gently and put them on her stomach. He could feel his roundness. He was constantly amazed that they had created a life together. Ailyeen put her hands on his and smiled. And then he felt it... A gentle movement under his fingers, under her skin. So gentle that at first he didn't believe it was real. But after a while it repeated itself again.  
\- That's him? - he asked quietly, unable to believe what he felt.  
Ailyeen nodded.  
\- I've felt it for several days. If I really mute I feel more. - she replied - I feel that he won`t give me peace soon.  
\- This will be after his father. - he laughed and kissed her tummy- I love you, you know?  
They enjoyed this intimate moment together for a while. Eventually it began to get dark and Poe began to insist that they return to their quarters.  
\- Would you like to go to Naboo? - he asked as they closed the door behind them.  
Ailyeen looked at him in surprise. She had told him about Naboo for some time, but she understood that there were still things to do. Now he really surprised her.  
\- When? - she replied in surprise.  
\- I think if we wanted we could fly in two days.  
\- Of course I want to!  
But in a while the smile on her face disappeared. She sat on the bed and took off her shoes slowly.  
-Poe... What will I tell my parents?  
He sat down next to her and looked thoughtfully unbuttoning her shirt. For the first time in quite a long time, her thoughts began to circulate beyond Ajan Kloss. She dreamed of returning home, but she was afraid. From what the reports said - Naboo was safe. But since then, so much has changed.  
\- We'll go to the Naboo X-Wing. We can rent a ship there and after a few days fly to Yavin 4. I would like to take you there.  
\- Your dad... Do you think he'll be happy with such...a surprise?  
\- Honey, you'll see it's gonna be okay. You worry too much.  
\- Maybe...

Finn knew perfectly well that even though the fights were already behind them, the worst awaited them - in the Senate. Together with Poe, however, they decided to catch some breath first. Dameron wanted to go with Ailyeen to Naboo and Yavin 4. He told his friend that he wanted to marry her. This seemed obvious to Finn. His friends were made for each other only someone should hide their blasters sometimes.  
He saw Ailyeen and Rose receive more reports that reached the base. The lieutenant was wearing a gray tunic, which couldn`t hide her growing belly. If it wasn't for Poe, she'd definitely want to fly with them, but at this point Finn agreed with him. Safety was the most important thing.  
\- General. - Ailyeen approached him suddenly - Fuel supplies should appear in a few days.  
\- That's good, good. - Finn muttered -What about food supplies?  
\- Oh, they should be tomorrow.  
Finn nodded, watching Ailyeen type something quickly on her datapad.  
\- Are you flying to Naboo tomorrow? - he asked.  
\- Yeah. - the girl nodded without taking her pattern from the screen - Then at Yavin.  
\- I've never been to any of these planets...  
Ailyeen looked at him with a smile. Sometimes she forgot that he was a stormtrooper and could only see the interiors of First Order ships.  
\- Once I deal with my family, I will be happy to take you there. - she said - You'll fall in love with Naboo.  
\- For sure. Have you ever been to Coruscant?  
\- Years ago. But Poe said you would have no choice but to go there soon.  
\- Politics.  
\- You can do it, Finn. - Ailyeen touched his arm friendly- You and Poe are great leaders. You complement each other. And someone has to keep an eye on him, otherwise he will blow something up.  
\- I thought it was your job to keep an eye on him - Finn laughed.  
\- Do you think I can fly with you?  
\- I don't see it as a problem. Poe can be persuaded over time. He may be a general, but he can be convinced.  
Ailyeen's face beamed at the thought of finally leaving Ajan Kloss.  
\- I have to get back to work. - she said after a moment and returned to Rose.  
Finn knew he wasn't alone. Whatever happened his friends always waited for him and were there when he needed them.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Poe, who was checking the state of the X-Wing before traveling. He smiled at him when he saw his look.


	16. 16. Naboo again

-Poe, we should be flying now. - Ailyeen moaned, feeling him kiss her neck, wandering her hands over her body.  
When she returned from the refresher, she hoped they would leave Ajan Kloss as soon as possible. The fatigue of being on one planet while others left it peacefully reached its zenith. However, General Dameron had other plans for them.  
It was enough for him that she noticed that he had shaved, that he was wearing a new shirt and a jacket with a general sign. He smiled at her wickedly and before Ailyeen realized he kissed her passionately.  
\- Poe! - she repeated - We won't make it.  
\- Easy, I'm fast. - he muttered, struggling with her belt.  
Aliyeen laughed at his look. No one has ever looked at her like that. She had the impression that Poe`s appetite had never diminished, and the more she wanted to hurry up or do a task, he wanted to interrupt her even more.  
\- You have ten minutes. - she said unbuttoning her belt and sliding off her pants.  
\- I adore you. - he groaned.

Naboo was still the same. A gentle wind moved the branches of the trees, and the sun miraculously reflected from the surface of the nearby lake. As soon as the X-Wing touched the landing pad, Ailyeen felt a lump in her throat. She was arranging everything she wanted to say in her head, but when they approached her house she felt empty. Poe squeezed her hand tighter, but had to let go when he saw Caleb running toward them.  
Pilot had the feeling that the boy had grown since he had last seen him, and his smile was missing two teeth.  
\- Mom! I saw your ship! - Caleb shouted as he threw himself into Ailyeen's arms.  
She hugged him with all her strength, kissing his forehead and combing his hair.  
\- I missed you so much - she whispered, and when she finally pulled him away she added, surprised - Where are your teeth? Stars!  
\- I crashed grandfather's speeder! - he answered clearly proud of himself - But take it easy! He said I got it from you.  
Poe laughed and then Caleb glanced at him. He saw the emblems on the man's jacket and saluted.  
\- General! - boy proudly pulled out his chest.  
\- Rest soldier. - Poe winked at him - Are you ready for another flying lesson?  
\- Can I fly an X-Wing? Mom! Can I?  
\- Caleb`s Mom! - TC-557's electric voice rang right next to them – Oh, Maker! I am happy to see you alive! General Dameron. - the droid nodded slightly towards Poe - Caleb`s Mom, your parents are waiting at home. They are really excited.

\- The informations that came to us were different, but I`m very happy to see you both alive. Really! - Ailyeen`s dad squeezed Poe's hand tightly and after a moment handed him a glass of chilled wine - Surely you still have a lot to do. But the galaxy will be gracious to you for years.  
\- I hope politics don't finish us. - Poe took a sip of sweet wine and then he realized how much he missed this taste.  
Ailyeen disappeared for a moment with Caleb, who wanted to show her how he had repaired his grandfather's racer.  
\- Oh! My beautiful wife! - Phillipe beamed at the sight of the woman who appeared in the salon - Maal, see who visited us!  
The woman nodded at the visitor, but her eyes went to her husband.  
\- Ailyeen? - she asked quietly.  
\- Caleb took her to show the speeder. Don`t worry! They`re at the back of the house. - he answered quickly and saw the relief on her face.  
\- I hope you stay longer this time. - she turned more calmly towards Poe - I don't want to listen to excuses! Phillipe, call your daughter to dinner, otherwise she will never come home with Caleb.

Maal and Phillipe O` Donnel stared at their daughter and General Dameron as if they couldn`t believe their ears. Only Caleb calmly finished the meal watching the adults as if the whole situation didn`t surprise him at all.  
It might have been weird, but he felt perfectly well that his mother was shining. That's how he saw it. He saw and felt the bright glow around her before but now it was much stronger.  
\- You are expecting a child… - Maal repeated softly.  
\- That's wonderful news, honey! - Phillipe got up quickly and hugged his daughter - How are you feeling? All right? I hope you`re under the care of a doctor!  
\- I ensure we have very good doctors in base. - Poe squeezed Ailyeen's hand gently, comforting her.  
\- Poe doesn't let me move from base. I think it`s exaggerating.  
\- I would like you to meet our family doctor here on Naboo, anyway. I will be calmer then. - Maal looked at her daughter - Poe, I hope you know what`s waiting for you now? Ailyeen wasn`t an easy child.  
\- Mom!  
\- That's the truth, honey! - the woman took a sip of wine and looked at them with a smile - Besides, it seems to me that General Dameron wasn`t an easy child either. It will be a challenge for you both!

Caleb's small hands rested on her belly. She saw him staring at her with a smile and gleam in his eyes.  
\- I feel him. - he said delighted - Did you feel me like this too?  
Ailyeen nodded.  
\- Both of you are special - she replied combing his hair - You don't even know how much I love you, both of you.  
\- And Poe?  
\- What about him?  
\- Will you become his wife? Will we fly away from here together? I know we will, but I would like you to tell me that.  
She looked closely at her son. Caleb knew and understood far more than children his age. She was so proud of him.  
\- Would you like Poe to stay with us?  
\- Of course! This is a great pilot!  
\- Oh, that's for sure!  
Caleb seemed be delighted with Poe from the beginning. All he needed was that Dameron was the pilot of the X-Wing and allowed him to control it. He listened carefully and followed his instructions without a word. After their first joint flight, Poe was nevertheless excited about what her son was.  
\- Kriff! Your son is awesome! - he said then - He`ll train a bit and will be invincible. Maybe not like me, but...  
How could she deal with the glory of General Dameron.  
She spent the whole afternoon with Caleb answering all his questions and telling him what she did when she wasn't with him. He understood. He missed his mother, but his grandparents' love and care helped him survive these days. Caleb didn't want to say anything to his mother, but he and his grandfather often talked to pilots arriving at Naboo just to find out what was happening on the battlefield.  
\- Were you scared? he finally asked.  
She looked at him as if considering her answer, but when she finally spoke her voice was certain and he knew that she wasn't lying.  
\- I was terrified. - Ailyeen replied - I was afraid because I had people around whom I cared about, and I knew that if I let them down, all this evil against which I wanted to defend you may win.  
\- Could you die?  
She couldn't lie to him, because sooner or later Caleb would know for himself what it really was.  
\- I could. - she replied quietly- But there was always someone who was helping me at the last moment.  
\- For example, Poe?  
\- Yeah, Poe.

Maal watched her daughter closely. Her heart screamed with joy seeing her alive and happy, but she was still worried about her. They were sitting together on the terrace watching another X-Wing`s fly over their home.  
\- Poe is a good man. - Ailyeen said without taking her eyes from the ship that disappeared on the horizon - He has a good heart, is brave and noble...  
Maal looked down and went back to embroidery.  
\- I can see how he looks at you. - she replied - Did you think about marriage?  
\- Mom… - Ailyeen moaned - You know I don't care about that.  
\- But the general seems to be responsible men. - the woman continued - I would be surprised if it turns out that he can command the Resistance and is afraid of becoming a husband. Although, in your case, it would be understandable...  
She laughed as if she had just told a really good joke.  
\- I think Poe used his personal charm on you, and you and dad idealize him too much. - the girl laughed - Caleb doesn't leave him even a step!  
\- He needs a father. Caleb loves you like no other, but he needs a man in his life who will show him the right way.  
-Stars! Have you seen?! - Phillipe's loud voice came from the balcony upstairs - Caleb did a full turn! Awesome!

So it was like having a family... Since he left Yavin 4 and his father, the Resistance and teammates have become his family. Leia Organa became his second mother, his X-Wing became home. And then Ailyeen appeared... He remembered their first meeting perfectly, and her smile. Poe had the impression that she immediately accepted him as he was and didn`t pay attention when someone said that Poe loves to flirt and rule others. She could tame him and he liked it.  
And now he saw her in this beautiful nightgown that gently exposed her growing tummy. Ailyeen left the bathroom and immediately filled the room with her splendor. They had been on Naboo for several days and Poe had the feeling that Ailyeen had finally revived. Her eyes glistened, skin glowed, and smile never left her face. That day, they visited their family doctor who conducted a series of tests of which they themselves had no idea. They saw their son again, all the more clearly than in Ajan Kloss's doctor's office. Poe felt pride ripping into his heart again.  
\- What makes you so happy?  
Ailyeen's voice woke him out of his thoughts and he realized that he was smiling unconsciously. He was sitting comfortably on an elegant sofa in their common room with legs leaning against a wooden table.  
\- I think of you… - he replied and reached out to her, encouraging her to come over to him.  
She wanted to sit next to Poe, but he pulled her on and in effect sat astride his thighs. His hands glided gently down her thighs to disappear under the delicate material.  
\- Are you happy here? - he asked as she rested her hands on his chest.  
\- I am. But it's not because I'm on Naboo. - she replied - I am happy because I have you and Caleb next to me. I could even be on Jakku, if only with you both.  
\- Do you know that we will have to move to Coruscant for some time?  
\- Finn already told me. Are you worried about this?  
\- I`m glad that the war is over, but I am afraid that politics and negotiations will finally end us. I am not Leia...  
\- No, you're not her. - she gently stroked his face and temples, bringing relief to him - You are General Poe Dameron, commander of the Resistance. People will follow you to the edge of the Galaxy if you lead them. I would go...  
\- You probably believe in me too much...  
Ailyeen firmly grabbed his chin and directed him so that he looked her straight in the eye.  
\- I won't feed your ego, Dameron - she said confidently - I know what you can do and I know what you can achieve. I don't want to hear any doubts.  
He nodded obediently.  
\- Now kiss me, General.  
\- That's an order?  
\- Yes, of course.  
Her lips were soft and warm. When Poe tasted them for the first time, he fell in love with their softness. She gave his kisses back with such tenderness that he couldn't resist slipping his hands higher up her body. Ailyeen`s skin was smooth and he felt her muscles relax under his touch. She put her tongue in his mouth and heard his soft murmur. She wanted to feel him inside again.  
So many years, Ailyeen thought that she would manage alone, but since Poe appeared in her life... She was still strong and independent, but this man discovered another side of her. He accepted her as she was, loved her and wanted to be with her until the end of his days. The ring she wore on the chain was a promise. But even without it, she would be with him to the end if he wanted to.  
\- I want you… - he whispered, breaking their kiss only for a moment, and seeing her smile he untied her dressing gown and let him fall to the floor.  
Her body changed so beautifully every day. He ran his hands over her body, giving her shivers. He kissed her neck as she unbuttoned his shirt to just touch his warm skin. Her hips moved in a circular motion on him, driving him crazy.  
Poe lost his mind and bit his lip when he slipped into her and felt her warmth from the inside. Their movements were gentle, and their lips found their way to each other, trying to silence soft moans and sighs.  
\- I love you...- she whispered seeing his look become more and more blurry - I love you so much...  
His hands pressed her hips harder as his movements became faster and stronger. When she felt relief overwhelming her whole body and his head fell gently on her chest, she smiled.  
\- I love you… - Poe whispered, gasping for breath - Marry me, Ailyeen... Please, be mine forever.  
\- I will, I promise.  
She kissed him tenderly, letting him remain in her arms for a moment.

They stayed on Naboo a few more days. Phillipe proudly showed Poe a family ship that had long been useless in one of the city's hangars.  
\- We haven't decided to leave the planet since the war broke out. It was safer to stay here. - he said when they got on board- The ship is operational, all you have to do is refuel and do basic diagnostics. If you want to fly to Yavin 4 with Caleb, it will definitely be useful to you.  
\- Thank you. - Poe replied looking at the control panel - We should quickly go back and hand it in one piece.  
\- Don`t worry. We're not going anywhere with Maal. - the man laughed - I'm glad you and Ailyeen...  
\- Ailyeen is a wonderful woman - said Poe - I`m grateful to the Stars that we could meet.  
\- You're a good man, Poe. I am happy for you.  
The pilot nodded and stared at the hangar visible through the main window for a moment. He couldn't wait to appear again on his home planet and introduce his new family to his father.


	17. 17. Nightmares

She woke up in the middle of the night and sat up abruptly on the bed. Ailyeen felt her heart beating like crazy, and her back was covered with cold sweat. She took a few deep breaths and looked around the dark room. Everything looked the same, Poe was sleeping next to her and she saw his chest rise steadily. She got up from the bed putting on a bathrobe, moved to the open door and went out onto the balcony. She needed fresh air. Her hands gripped the stone balustrade more tightly and she closed her eyes for a moment.  
She couldn't remember what she was dreaming about, but her anxiety didn't leave her mind. She looked around the sleeping area. The trees were humming with the gentle wind, and in the distance she could see the sparkling surface of the lake. After years in various Resistance bases, she forgot how some places can be beautiful. For a moment a strange thought appeared in her head - _"Where is my blaster?"_ . She looked nervously around the balcony as if she expected to find him somewhere close. Then she remembered that she gave it to Poe a moment before flying to Naboo. She didn't want to have a weapon with her when she met her son.  
She put her hands firmly on the railing again and moaned in helplessness. She hated when such emotions overwhelmed her head. Ailyeen couldn`t describe or fully control them. That's why she spent every spare moment trying to meditate, tame emotions and thoughts. In recent days, however, she neglected this and again felt the anxiety that accompanied her during the war.  
Ailyeen remembered one of the missions Leia sent her to.  
They were to meet one of the spies and receive from him information that couldn`t be sent to them by ordinary means. Although everything seemed simple, Ailyeen had a very bad feeling that night, which unfortunately came true the next day. She lost four soldiers and barely escaped with her life during the explosion. She cried all night at her quarters where she could be alone. Now she felt the same and... She was even more terrified.  
\- Ailyeen?  
Her thoughts returned to the balcony of her parents' home. She felt her cheeks wet and quickly wiped them with her hand. Girl sensed a quiet movement behind her and after a moment Poe stood by her.  
\- Are you all right? - he asked, frowning and looking at her closely.  
\- Yes, that's all right. - she nodded - I just had...a bad dream. I wanted to take a breath.  
She knew that the pilot was watching her closely so she smiled gently trying to calm him down. Since she was pregnant, she had the impression that Poe had become too protective. He always cared for people, but before Ailyeen could take the blaster and fly from Bar`sada to some mission. Now she had the impression that she was still under observation.  
\- Poe, everything is fine. - she said again - Really.  
He nodded, finally accepting her answer and leaned his back against the railing, crossed his arms on his bare chest.  
\- I got a message from Finn yesterday. - he muttered - We should be on Coruscant a little faster than we thought.  
\- What does it mean?  
\- If we want to go to Yavin 4, we must do it in the next few days. Preferably tomorrow.  
\- Good, so we'll fly tomorrow. I will tell my parents in the morning. It should not be a problem. How was the ship?  
\- I did the diagnostics and everything works without a problem. Ailyeen...  
She looked at him gently. For several days he had the impression that the girl was absent in thoughts. He saw the fear in her eyes, which she tried to hide under a smile, but Poe wasn`t fooled. He waited until she decided that she would tell him what was on her mind.  
\- Come to bed - he said finally - You should sleep well.

Caleb didn`t step back General Dameron. Ailyeen had the feeling that he would soon turn into another BB-8 and didn`t know if she should be happy or crying about it. She packed their things in the morning and said goodbye to her parents right after breakfast.  
\- Speak up as soon as you land. - Phillipe said hugging his daughter - Take care, Ailyeen.  
\- I will be careful. I promise.  
\- We'll be back in a few days. - Poe shook her father's hand - We must take the X-Wing back to base. Please don`t worry.  
The man looked at Ailyeen, who was boarding their family ship. She was wearing a military jacket and high boots, and her hair was tangled in a loose braid that fell over her shoulder.  
\- Keep an eye on my daughter, Poe. And grandson.  
\- I will.  
He got on the ship and took the pilot's seat. Caleb sat next to him excited hoping that when they left Naboo he would be able to steer the ship for a while.

She was there again... Darkness enveloped her from all sides, absorbing her body and mind. She was breathing slowly because in this darkness there was something familiar, something she once knew, but pushed to the edge of her memory. Somewhere in this darkness she saw movement, figure, person... She watched this place and realized that she was not carrying the blaster again. Her thoughts wandered to Poe for a moment, casting a soft light on the darkness that surrounded her. The figure was closer, she felt her presence with all her senses and then...  
A strong shock woke her up and Ailyeen jumped up abruptly from the bed. She left her cabin and after a short while stood in the cockpit.  
\- I thought we had the best pilot in the Galaxy on board. - she said looking through the porthole - We hit the asteroid?  
\- It's just junk. Nothing serious. - said Poe.  
Ailyeen saw that he was sitting comfortably in the pilot's seat, but his hands were behind his head. If he didn't pilot, in that case...  
\- Did you really let him? - the girl looked at Caleb, he was so focused that he didn't even react to her presence.  
There was a huge smile on his face, and his hands firmly held the reins.  
\- I was his age when my mother let me fly with her. He's doing great! - answered Poe - It was the impact of this larger scrap metal that woke you up.  
\- Oh, wonderful! Will you teach him to blow things up?  
\- Could he ?! Mom, can Poe teach me that? - Caleb was excited, but kept trying to get past the obstacles in the form of the remains of ships.  
Ailyeen rolled her eyes when she saw a wide smile on Dameron's face. He looked at her with amusement.  
\- Give us a moment. - he said - We will land soon.  
\- Just don't blow anything up, General.  
\- Understood.  
Despite another slight shock, Ailyeen left the cockpit and sat on the couch in the main room of the ship. The darkness of the suddenly interrupted sleep was still wandering in her thoughts. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands, trying to isolate herself from the electric noise of the ship.  
When she was pregnant with Caleb she also had similar dreams. Maz Kanta then explained to her that her Force-sensitive child could apparently affect her awareness and feelings of everything. It was a kind of symbiosis that sometimes frightened her.  
Poe wasn`t sensitive to the Force, but he knew what it was and completely trusted it. He also trusted Ailyeen for almost two years, since he met her. He waited patiently until she decided to tell him what worried her.  
\- Mom has those dreams again.  
The pilot glanced at the boy. He was still steering the ship, but apparently he was listening intently. Poe realized that Caleb was the same as his mother, and even stronger - even Kylo Ren sensed it.  
\- How do you know? - Poe asked trying to sound calm - Okey, I forgot... You feel it, right? Sometimes I envy you.  
\- Mom once told me that sometimes it isn`t so great...to feel others. - Caleb replied - Sometimes you can do nothing to help them, you only feel their fear, pain and suffering.  
Poe remembered what was happening at Raddus and before the Battle of Crait. He remembered Ailyeen's reaction when First Order destroyed their transports full of people. She told him later that her heart had broken hundreds of times that day.  
\- What about these dreams? - Poe looked at the eight-year-old boy - Has she ever had them?  
\- Yes. When she was pregnant with me. At the beginning. Then she decided to go home.  
Poe was impressed. He didn't know how many of the things Caleb was telling him were Ailyeen's, and how many he knew himself. Maybe that's why Ailyeen didn't have to tell him about his father, Caleb really _"knew"_.  
\- Poe? - Caleb's voice pulled him out of his thoughts - Do you think I could blow something up? Please.  
\- Your mother may not be happy.  
They looked at each other and after a moment the man winked at him.  
\- Okay, I'll take it on myself.

Yavin 4 was a bit like Ajan Kloss. Ailyeen immediately felt the hot and humid air mixed with the smell of the surrounding forests. They landed near a small house standing between tall trees. She tried to imagine Poe when he was Caleb's age and ran around the glades and forests surrounding the house. The man seemed relaxed and led them toward a fence gate. They came to the door and Poe knocked loudly. He lost his confidence for a moment because he glanced at the girl.  
\- Maybe he didn't hear. - he said pressing the door handle and stepping inside.  
Caleb followed him. Ailyeen looked around the large living room where there was also a table with chairs, and then the mature kitchen. Poe remembered that his father lived alone, but the house was really tidy and clean.  
\- Is this definitely your family home? - she asked - Doesn't remind me of your quarters in the base.  
A sly smile appeared on Poe`s face as he moved deeper into the house asking them to wait for him. Caleb looked around with interest as Ailyeen approached the shelf full of holophotos. She guessed that the little boy on them was Poe - he already had that glint in his eye. In the pictures she also saw a beautiful woman who must have been his mother, because she saw something familiar in her face.  
\- Caleb, don't touch it, please. - she said looking at the boy who was approaching the table, who was standing in the corner and was full of various mechanical parts.  
He sighed softly and stood in the middle of the room again with his hands behind. After a few minutes they heard footsteps down the hall and Poe entered the room, followed by an older man. His hair was already completely covered in gray, but Ailyeen could have sworn it looked like his son's. The gray beard was evenly trimmed, and dark eyes watched the guests closely.  
\- Dad, this is Lieutenant Ailyeen O` Donnel. - Poe introduced her and the girl approached the man with a smile, shaking his hand.  
\- Kes Dameron. - he introduced himself, looking at her.  
\- I heard a lot about you from Poe, nice to finally meet you.  
\- Meanwhile, Poe didn't tell me anything about you. - Kes looked at his son - Do you have any surprises?  
\- One more. Or two. - pilot replied and Ailyeen saw tenderness when he looked at her - Ailyeen and I... We're going to get married.  
Kes inhaled and put his hands on his hips. Ailyeen seemed strangely familiar to her.  
\- In that case, I should probably congratulate you. - he said finally and came over to hug the girl - But that's probably not all? As I know my son there is always something else...  
He pulled away from her and saw her slightly open her jacket. She didn't have to say anything more. Kes's eyes widened as soon as he saw her tummy. It was still small but already visible.  
\- I don`t know what to say... - the man muttered uncertainly, but Ailyeen heard his voice tremble - I am very happy… Stars!  
She squeezed his hand, seeing him slowly calm down. She wanted to say something, but then the room was filled with horrible loud noises and electric humming.  
\- I fixed it! - excited Caleb came up to them carrying a receiver in his hands - Mom, look!  
\- I think we have another surprise, Dad. - said Poe, ruffling his hair.

Ailyeen was surprised how quickly she found a common language with Poe's father. Kes seemed introverted at first, but she quickly managed it. Caleb stole his heart instantly and Kes offered him to take care of the speeder at the back of the house while they were preparing dinner.  
\- Very nice kid. - said the man watching through the window as the speeder glides through the clearing around the house - Reminds me of Poe when he was his age...  
\- Poe isn’t his father. - girl answered quietly cutting vegetables- It's a bit...complicated.  
\- It doesn't matter who his father is. You are his mother and Poe adores him. See for yourself.  
Ailyeen went to the window and looked at the place Kes had pointed out to her. Poe and Caleb tinkered with the chaser engine. After a while he put the boy on the seat and started the machine again. Speeder moved forward and Poe clutched his head when after a few meters Caleb lost control and hit the fence. He cast a quick glance toward the house hoping that Ailyeen hadn't seen it and ran towards Caleb, who was rising from the ground.  
Kes smiled. His house was filled with laughter and talks again. Ailyeen had a strangely soothing effect on him, and when she finally confessed to being sensitive to the Force, she only confirmed his supposition. She told him about her home, their friends from the base at Ajan Kloss, and she was silent with him when she knew he needed it. He saw his son look at her, but he knew that she was not a woman who had to be saved. Ailyeen suited Poe perfectly.

When she finally managed to get Caleb to bed, it was late. She went quietly down to clean up after dinner. Poe and Kes went out for a moment to talk, and she enjoyed the silence at home. Will this be their life? She wiped her hands on a towel and poured herself a glass of water. They still haven't decided what will happen next. They could not get used to the war being over. They were happy about it, but they had to learn to live again. She heard voices approaching and after a while Kes appeared in the kitchen.  
\- I'm going to bed. - he said - Poe wanted to show you something. Why don't you go to him?  
\- Yes, of course. Good night.  
She left the house and saw the pilot staring at the stars. She came up to him and wrapped her arms around her waist, placing her head on his shoulder. They were silent together for a long time, until finally she felt Poe gently grab her hand and kiss.  
\- Come with me. - he said quietly - I will show you something...  
She didn't ask for anything more and let him lead her. Poe hugged her, putting his hand on her shoulder, and she wrapped her arm around his waist. They walked in complete silence a few meters and slowly began to darken them although the night was starry. But beyond the dark, Ailyeen felt something else. Some strange relief began to flow over her body.  
\- Many years ago my parents planted a tree here - Poe began - They got a seedling from Luka Skywalker. Can you feel it?  
They stopped in front of a large tree and then Ailyeen understood that. It was his energy she felt. She came even closer and put her hands to the bole, closing her eyes. It was a beautiful feeling, she felt calm and filled with wonderful energy.  
\- I played here as a child. - continued Poe, watching her - Maybe I don't feel it like you or Caleb, but... It's an amazing place.  
She felt his fingers brush her strands of hair behind ear, then gently glide down her neck. His voice made her shiver because she didn't expect him that close.  
\- I love you, Ailyeen... - he whispered in her ear - And I'm afraid for you. I see that you are tired of something and I know that my blaster won`t solve it. You have to tell me what's going on, I will try to understand and help. If it concerns us all... I should know.  
His hand gently touched her rounded tummy and he sensed under his fingers the movement he had fallen in love with from the first moment he experienced it.  
\- I thought it was just bad dreams... - her voice was calm although Poe felt it was difficult to talk about it- But I was wrong, I was so wrong...  
She took a deep breath and looked at Poe. Her eyes were so sad that his heart was breaking when he looked at her.  
\- I've felt it before...  
\- When you were pregnant with Caleb? - he asked, and she nodded.  
\- Maz Kanata told me then that through the Force he was communicating with me. Unknowingly, but still. He gave me strength when I left his father. - Ailyeen's voice shuddered - But it was my finger that pulled the trigger...  
\- Ailyeen, you had no other choice... He wouldn't let you go, you know that. I've heard about him. Abel Grooze was a dangerous man.  
\- He still is.  
Poe frowned and studied her closely.  
\- What do you mean? Did you say he died? Finn said First Order smashed his ship. - he asked.  
\- Finn was wrong... I was wrong too.  



	18. 18. Trust

He couldn't sleep that night. He lay beside Ailyeen, listening to her steady breathing, but he practically didn`t sleep. Her words still sounded in his head _"Finn was wrong ... I was wrong too..."_. Poe got up as soon as the first rays of the sun crept into their bedroom. He went downstairs and was surprised to find his father in the kitchen.  
\- You can't sleep too, kid? - he asked - Have a drink of caff.  
Poe poured himself a hot drink and sat down next to his father. They both enjoyed the caff in silence, but Kes saw his son's jaw tighten. Something was bothering him, and it wasn't there yesterday.  
\- Can you tell me what's going on? - he murmured - Are you in trouble? Something with Ailyeen and the kids?  
The son looked at him as if thinking for a moment if he should share his fears with his father. However, he had no one else here, and he knew perfectly well that his father loved him and would continue to insist on talking.  
\- Could you take Caleb with you for a while today? You said you were going for some parts to speeder. - he said finally.  
\- Yes, if you want to overclock the engine we have to buy some parts. But that's probably not the point? - Kes nodded - Son, you have a lot on your mind. You can't solve everything yourself.  
\- Ailyeen… - Poe started slowly - ...before joining the Resistance, was part of a team of one guy. Not very nice.  
\- Is he the kid's father?  
\- She left him as soon as she learned about the pregnancy and all these years she was convinced that he had died at the hands of the First Order. However, it turned out that it was completely different...  
\- Caleb doesn't know anything about him? She didn't tell him?  
Poe shook his head and drank some caff.  
\- Ailyeen, even while in the Resistance, even when she fought at our side, she didn't say a word about her son. I found out by chance when Kylo Ren interrogated us.  
\- She seemed to be a tough woman, and from what you are saying I was not mistaken. - Kes stroked his beard, watching his son - So his father is alive?  
\- I think so. At least that's what Ailyeen thinks. Take Caleb with you, I'd like to talk to her.  
Kes nodded and put the cup down on the table.  
\- What if his father is really alive? What if he wants to get them back? Both?  
Poe rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes for a moment. He was afraid of it himself.  
\- Ailyeen will not give him her son. Once she shot him, she will do so without hesitation a second time. But now she is not alone. I wouldn't survive if something happened to her.  
\- You can do it, son. - the older man got up and patted him on the shoulder - Somehow the Stars connected you, you have a child on the way and the whole Galaxy is grateful to you for what you have done. I’m incredibly proud of you. Mother would be too. And she would love Ailyeen, I know that.  
Poe sat alone in the room for a moment, lost in his thoughts when he heard someone running down the stairs. Caleb stormed into the room. He greeted and immediately ran outside to see how the speeder was doing. The pilot heard him talk to Kes and after a while saw him again in front of him.  
\- Your dad said I could go with him for parts! - he said excitedly - Will you tell mom? - and when he saw that the man nodded, he hugged him unexpectedly - Thank you, Poe, you're the best!

She found him sleeping on the couch and tenderly brushed her fingers through his curly hair. He lazily opened his eyes and looked at her, surprised to see her.  
\- Where's Caleb? - she asked, sitting down next to him on the couch.  
\- Dad took him with him. They went find some parts to the speeder. - answered Poe - Did you sleep well?  
\- Certainly better than last time. But you had a hard night...  
He wanted to deny it, but Ailyeen just shook her head. She knew him so well... They knew they had to talk. She didn't explain everything to him last night. She was too shaken after she finally told him the truth, and Poe didn't want to push her more.  
She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen pouring water feeling his gaze on herself. She felt his emotions, poured out of him and hit her with great force.  
Poe has always been this way. He devoted himself completely and would do anything to protect those he loved. Leia has said more than once that she is afraid of what his commitment might lead to. Ailyeen didn`t want him to sacrifice himself, not for her.  
\- Do you know we need to talk? - he asked.  
She nodded and turned toward him. Poe stood in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips. She saw that he was fighting with himself. Ailyeen waited.  
\- Since when do you know Grooze is alive?  
\- I don't know for sure… - she began, but Poe interrupted her.  
\- Since when, Ailyeen?  
\- When we were on Naboo. I went to the city and met an old friend... I haven't seen him in years. He just had to repair his ship, he was returning from Outer Rim and was surprised to meet me. Alive.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Remember how you, me and Finn chose to get the parts and met this overgrown bandit? Who almost broke my neck? He met Grooze some time later... They talked and they came to who I was. It was not difficult, First Order gave high prizes for our heads...  
She folded her arms over her chest and stared at her shoes.  
\- Abel was surprised that I was on the side of the Resistance. He didn't like losing his toys.  
\- Zori said he spoke good about you. - Poe interrupted her - I thought that...  
\- That he forgot? - Ailyeen smiled faintly - Would you forget if your woman shot you, took your money, ship and escaped? I don't think so... He was more angry that I was on the other side now.  
She took a sip of water, and Poe saw her hands shaking.  
\- Why didn't you tell me that right away? Why Ailyeen?  
\- Because I know you, Poe! - she interrupted him suddenly - You can't save me from everything. Abel Grooze is my past and I have to settle it myself.  
\- Kriff, Ailyeen! You're not alone! When will you finally understand this? - Poe shouted - I hear it from the beginning! You make decisions without asking anyone for their opinion.  
\- It's not true!  
\- That's not true?! - he repeated - Who talked to Leia to limit our contacts? Who made independent decisions so many times during the mission? Who didn't say about pregnancy and went on another mission? Who wanted to get to Exegol despite my orders?  
\- That's not fair, Poe. - Ailyeen's voice was shaky - I have never, never done anything that could harm you or the Resistance! I was endangering my life just like each of us.  
\- It's not about that, woman! Understand that you are no longer alone. Don`t you understand? So many people care about you and you decide what? Do you think you'll take the blaster, find Grooze all by yourself, and end it all?  
Dead silence fell between them. Poe's eyes were practically black, and his jaw was tight. She saw the vein on his neck pulsing nervously, and after a moment his eyes widened as if he realized something.  
\- You really wanted to do this. - he said, not believing his own words - That's how you came up with it, right?  
\- It's not about you. - Ailyeen replied.  
She wanted to leave this room. She wanted to no longer feel his energy, which flooded her more and more, and made her slowly not sure which emotions were hers and which were his. He grabbed her firmly by the arm and forced her to stop. For a moment she felt so small with him that she was terrified of it herself. He seemed to see the fear in her eyes because he immediately released her hand.  
\- How can you say that? - he hissed - How can you be so selfish, Ailyeen?  
Her eyes stung her as they filled with tears. Poe never talked to her like that. Yes, they argued more than once, but she never felt like she does now. She had the impression that Dameron would say a few more words and she would fall apart completely. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, and there was no more anger in his eyes that had spoken through him before.  
\- Well. It may not concern me... - he began - But it certainly concerns him... - he pointed at her belly and Ailyeen felt her heart break, and tears start flowing down her cheeks - And this also applies to Caleb. Do you want to protect him? Do you want to protect our children? How will you do this if Grooze is faster than you? What if your luck is over?  
\- Poe, I'm begging you...  
\- No Ailyeen, I'm begging you. - she felt his warm hands on her face - You can break my heart if you want and I will love you for the rest of my life, anyway. But we're not alone anymore, Ailyeen, don't you understand that? This...- he grabbed the wedding ring she wore around her neck and showed it to her - It doesn't just mean that I want you to be my wife. It is my promise that I will always protect you, that I will always be on your side, that I will always love you. You and only you. You haven't been alone for a long time, Ailyeen.  
She felt it all falling apart. She didn't know that she needed him so badly. That he needed her... She snuggled into his arms, hugging him tightly and apologizing. Ailyeen apologized for everything, for every moment of doubting him and herself. Poe's arms embraced her tenderly and his face sank into her hair. He almost lost what he was fighting for.  
\- Don't do such stupid things anymore. - he said kissing her forehead and wiping her tears - Together we will solve everything. You must trust me.  
\- I trust you, Poe. More than anyone else.  
\- That's good, that's very good.

Poe made contact with Finn from the ship they arrived on Yavin 4. The friend was not happy with what he heard, and the information that Abel Grooze was alive surprised him even more than Poe.  
\- Someone would suffer the consequences if First Order would still existed. - he laughed - Do you want me to ask people? We can look around for Grooze, maybe now he has moved from Outer Rim.  
\- I count on that too. - Dameron muttered - We will stay on Yavin for two, maybe three days. Let me know if you find something.  
\- How is Ailyeen? As I know her, she probably wanted to go looking for the bandit herself.  
\- You are not wrong, mate...  
\- Really ?! Kriff!  
\- Yeah...  
\- But she is... You know! - Finn took a deep breath - I don't want to say anything because you're my friend Poe, but your child will have an unusual mix of genes.  
The pilot laughed and felt his muscles relax. Finn was his friend and they got along great. Poe and Ailyeen owed him the opportunity to escape from the First Order ship they were caught on Jakku. When he thought about it now, it seemed so distant to him as if it were happening in different life... If someone had told him that he and Lieutenant O'Donnel would be together, he would not have believed it.  
He remembered their first meeting at Leia's headquarters. She must have heard the rumors about him - that he is cocky, that he flirts, that his ego is bigger than him. But Ailyeen never judged people and gave them a chance. And now she carried his child under her heart. Stars, how did this happen?  
\- Poe, are you still there? - Finn's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.  
\- Yes I am. Do what you can Finn, maybe you'll find something.  
\- Sure. Take care, buddy.

\- I talked to Finn. - pilot said when in the evening he found Ailyeen under the tree, which he showed her earlier - He will look around for some information.  
\- That's good. Thank you. - she replied quietly - Caleb’s repairing some receiver with your father. I didn't want to disturb them.  
\- They get along well, don't you think?  
\- I think so...  
Poe sat down next to her and they were silent together for a moment, watching the peaceful surroundings. He felt her gently touching his hand and after a moment pleasant peace enveloped his body and mind.  
\- I never told you, but I love your tricks. - he said and saw the smile on her face - I always wonder... How long have you been using it on me?  
\- Keep thinking, general. - she replied - I will not tell you how long I feel you as I feel.  
He smiled lazily and combed his hair.  
\- I have a plan. - he started after a moment - We'll be back to Naboo to take the X-Wing. Then we’ll fly to Ajan Kloss. We have to decide if Caleb will fly with us to Coruscant... Maybe at the beginning he would stay in the base? He will be safe there.  
\- I know. That will be better.  
\- We'll go to Coruscant with Finn. We can't delay it any longer.  
Ailyeen nodded. Personal matters couldn’t hide what was most important to them. They won the war with First Order, the Emperor was defeated - the Republic had to revive. They were part of it. They could circulate between Naboo and Yavin 4, but it would do nothing. They had to act and finish what Leia Organa started many years ago.  
\- I talked to Rey once. - Ailyeen's voice was steady, but Poe felt he was still worried - I would like Caleb to start training under her guidance. I don't know if he would like to become a Jedi... It must be his decision. He loves to fly with you, you allow him a lot.  
\- I know. - the man was clearly pleased with himself - He will be a great pilot and such will be needed by the New Republic. But he must practice. Maybe he could go to the Academy.  
\- You think so?  
\- Sure!  
\- Caleb has talked to me recently about you... - Ailyeen said it almost in a whisper - He...he understands a lot. And you became an important part of his life.  
\- He's a fantastic kid, you know, and sometimes reminds me of myself. He could be mine...  
Ailyeen didn’t respond, but she released his hand and stood up. She quickly walked a few steps, and when she looked at Poe her eyes were full of tears.  
\- You don't even know how I regret that Abel is his father. - she moaned - He was... He is still a bad man. And I was so naive and in love that I didn't see it. I thought I'd change him. For some time I really enjoyed flying with him throughout the Galaxy, but after a while he possessed me completely. Caleb shouldn't have such a father...  
Poe got up and went to her, but the girl took a few steps back. The man put his hands on his hips and looked at her softly.  
\- Each of us has a story, remember? - he began gently - I smuggled spice, you did other things. But we met on one right side and continued to fight together. Caleb is ours, yours and mine. Nothing will change that.  
Ailyeen took a few deep breaths to calm down. She knew Poe was right. She just panicked.  
\- Caleb will stay at Ajan Kloss. I'll talk to Rey. He should train with her, but at the same time he must learn to fly. - she decided - We must go to Coruscant.  
\- Yes, we have to. I will need you there.  
_"You'll also be safer there."_ he thought, but he dared not tell her.  
\- Come, we should come back. I promised Caleb that he would start the speeder before dark.  



	19. 19. Past

They finally had a plan. They decided to keep it and only two days before their flight to Naboo Ailyeen sent a message to Rey. The young woman answered her the next morning. She was on her way to Ajan Kloss and, without unnecessary questions, agreed to accept Caleb for training.  
\- Are you sure? - she asked - It is possible that we will not be constantly on Ajan Kloss. I could take him to Ahch-To, I trained with Luke there. It would be a great place for him.  
\- I trust you, Rey. I've already talked to Caleb, he's excited.  
\- That's good. Then we'll meet at the base.  
Ailyeen actually talked to Caleb, and even Poe got involved. Although Ailyeen left the issue of Force and training with Rey, he promised that as soon as there was an opportunity he would train him as an X-Wing pilot. They were relieved that at least one issue had been quite resolved. They didn't say a word about Grooze, there was no such need.  
They came to Naboo only for a moment. Poe took Caleb to X-Wing and they flew to Ajan Kloss. Ailyeen decided to take the family ship. Her father insisted on it very much.  
\- We're not going anywhere with your mother. - he said as they watched Poe and Caleb take off together - We'll be calmer knowing that you have a decent ship at your disposal.  
She didn't say a word to her parents about the Grooze case either, they made the decision with Poe. The fewer people involved, the better. They couldn't let Caleb be located by anyone. That's why Rey was the best solution.  
The trip to Ajan Kloss took less than half an hour. She was relieved to see the green planet in the porthole. Poe and Caleb were already waiting for her at the airstrip. BB-8 hung around them clearly pleased with the new company.  
\- Rey is with Finn. - Poe said when Claire got off the ship - BB take care of Caleb.  
They headed for Finn's quarters together. Poe let her through the door and the girl immediately fell into the arms of her friend.  
\- Ailyeen! You look beautiful. - said Finn gladly - Is Caleb with you?  
\- He stayed with BB. - said Poe, closing the door behind them.  
Rey walked over to Ailyeen and put her hand on her stomach freely. She smiled knowingly at her.  
\- He is very strong. - she said softly - Wonderful. Finn told me about Grooze. Caleb will be safer with me. Like we talked, I'll take him to Ahch-To.  
\- As for Grooze... - Finn began, handing Poe a small datapad - Our sources report that, in fact, he was seen - Tatooine, Coruscant and a few smaller not very pleasant places. He has a new ship, so it will take us some time to trace it.  
Ailyeen growled at the report Poe was reviewing and looked at a few photos. It was definitely Grooze. A tall and well-built man with dark blond hair and a trimmed beard, the scar on his cheek reminded Ailyeen of the day when she gave it to him.

_  
\- Kriff! You can afford more, baby! Get up!  
She felt the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, and lungs ached from the rate at which she filled it with air. She clenched her fingers on the lattice floor covering the Dark Mist hold and pulled her legs up on all fours. Girl brushed away the dark strands that fell into her eyes. Despite the pain in the muscles - she stood up and looked at the man.  
Abel stared at her, his brow furrowed, a crazy smile wandering over his lips. He was wearing a black shirt with rolled up sleeves and plain army trousers. His hair was already wet with sweat, and when he rubbed his chin, Ailyeen saw a trace of her own blood on his palm.  
The man walked around the hold like an angry animal watching his prey. She had been flying with him for over a year, and she still had the impression that she didn't know him. Ailyeen improved the grip on the old model of electrostaff they trained with. Abel loved melee as much as his blaster. So she knew what awaited her when he decided to train her at the beginning.  
She took a deep breath and started toward him. He stopped her first blow without any problem. He even seemed bored with her attack. She continued to hit, but the man just cut her legs and she hit her back on the metal floor again.  
\- Get up! - he shouted, and Ailyeen was up quickly again.  
Adrenaline buzzed in her blood when she attacked him again. She turned several times, hitting Grooze from different directions, but he seemed unmoved. When she approached him again without much difficulty, he grabbed her electrostaff and pressed the girl against him pressing the metal bar to her neck.  
\- Ailyeen, you are stronger than you think. - his harsh voice rang right next to her ear - Move your head at last! Think!  
She gasped for breath, but finally used the rest of her strength to hit him with the elbow in the solar plexus. Abel loosened his grip and the girl freed himself from his arms. She was breathing heavily, but when she saw his gaze she immediately regained her vigilance. Grooze pressed on her so fast that she had no chance of reacting. With one quick move, he knocked the electrostaff out of her hand, grabbed her with great force, and she felt her fall on a metal table filled with spare parts. She hit her head against the wall and felt severe pain spread through her skull. His hand tightened around her neck, leaving her breathless again.  
Ailyeen tried to push him with her legs, but Abel was too strong. She was gasping for breath and all she could do was grab the first thing she found next to her.  
\- Kriff! - Grooze's loud scream spread over the hold, but finally let go of her neck.  
He covered his face with his hand, but when he pulled it back Ailyeen saw how deeply she cut his cheek. Blood ran down his face, but he was clearly smiling.  
\- Congratulations, doll. - he said harshly - You may survive.  
\- You know perfectly well that I can manage. - Ailyeen's voice was quieter than she thought, this time he squeezed her throat really hard.  
\- I know. You are my lucky shot. - he murmured, pointing his finger at her - And the best part is that nobody knows how dangerous you can be.  
Ailyeen slid off the table and picked up her electrostaff from the floor. They were on their way to Tatooine where Grooze was to meet with the Hutts who wanted to give them a new order. She had guessed for some time that this would not be an easy task. Abel was much more intense during training than usual, and Noxx - one of their companions, surreptitiously tossed her bacta sachets to her.  
She jerked in surprise when she felt Grozze's hand on her cheek. He wiped the thumb of the blood on her lip with his thumb and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
\- I want you to cover me on Tatooine. - he said - I trust you, Ailyeen. I trust you more than anyone else on this ship. Take it.  
He handed her a knife with a beautiful ornament on the handle.  
\- Keep it and carry it with you, always.  
She nodded and slipped the knife into her waistband. She could still feel his eyes on her. After a moment, Ailyeen felt him move her close to him and find her lips kissing passionately. She felt her back hitting the metal table again, but now she didn't have to fight it.  
_

Ailyeen watched Rey, Caleb and BB-8 traverse the base at Ajan Kloss. The boy quickly made contact with the young woman, sensing that, like him, she was sensitive to the Force. She told him about what awaited him and where they would fly the next day. They couldn't wait any longer. Poe and Finn had to show up at Coruscant, and Ailyeen couldn't take Caleb there.  
\- Grooze will come to Coruscant. - Finn's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. - We're sure of that. Are you ready for this?  
\- Probably more than you. - she replied smiling.  
\- How did he survive? He was hiding for so many years...  
\- I think he planned it before. He wouldn’t risk it if he had no idea how to play it further. It's a matter of time when we meet...  
\- Since First Order is no longer chasing him...  
\- Abel has nothing to lose, Finn.  
\- Do you think he will want to hurt you?  
She looked at her friend for a moment, analyzing his question.  
\- I don’t know. I don't know what's going on in his head right now.  
They were silent for a moment and watched people busy with their work, Caleb and Rey disappeared somewhere out of sight.  
\- Poe is worried. - Finn muttered finally - I know he won't tell you that, but...  
\- I know, Finn. I can handle.  
The care of her friends was wonderful and Ailyeen appreciated it very much. She knew, however, that Finn or Poe had no chance with Grooze. Maybe if they both stood in front of him, maybe if Poe actually had more luck and his improvisation would be successful... But the pictures she saw didn’t give any illusions - Abel Grooze was still strong men, now even more dangerous.  
She found Poe as he prepared their ship for flight and exchanged several parts with the mechanic. He caught her eye, but he didn't break away from work. She saw that he was thinking of something, but she did not want to press him. So she didn't come closer but just returned to their quarters hoping that she would find a moment of relief in her sleep.

__

_Abel was always intense. She felt how strong energy was around him and knew perfectly well how it affected the people around him. He hated opposition. He hated it when someone didn't follow his orders. It was a long time before he trusted Ailyeen to such an extent that she could go with him to one of the actions. He could talk to Hutts calmly because he knew the girl was covering him. She didn't have to take spice to be addicted to him. Ailyeen O’Donnel impressed him the first day when she disarmed one of his men when he tried to get to her in one of the Coruscant canteens. She had potential, she had the strength and stubbornness that he liked so much. She was also beautiful. Yes, for the first time in a long time Abel Grooze could admit that he met a beautiful woman. Ailyeen was much younger than him, but he didn't mind. In a few days he convinced her to quit her job as a pilot and join him on Dark Mist.  
She knew who he was and what he did. She wasn't naive. Now she was sitting by the hatch as they tried to dock at one of the locks of the First Order’s ship.  
\- You have 3 minutes before their system restarts. - Noxx's voice was coming through comlink - Main power is on level 3 on the right. This unit should not have many crew members, but be careful.  
\- Shoot as a last resort. - Grooz's voice rang clearly in her ear – We’re waiting.  
Ailyeen slipped aboard the ship. Hutts wanted weapons, and the First Order’s transporter was the easiest loot. Quickly made it to level 3 without meeting anyone along the way. She found the room Noxx was talking about and quickly connected the coding device. After a few seconds the door opened and she went inside.  
\- You must go through the main user interface. I will lead you. - Noxx gave her orders and after a while the whole ship froze.  
The room was filled with emergency light, and Abel's voice sounded again in the comlink.  
\- We're coming in!  
The girl leaned out of the room and immediately withdrew her head. A shot from the blaster passed her an inch. The crew already knew that their ship was attacked and the opponents were on board. Ailyeen took out her blaster and fired a few shots before running across the corridor. She no longer had to hide. Shots and explosions a level up meant that the Dart Mist crew had gone into attack. If the ship's commander sounded the alarm, they only had a few minutes before other First Order units appeared in the area.  
Ailyeen ran toward the armory and hooked up to the electric door again.  
\- Noxx, I'm here! Open the armory!  
The device in her hand started up again and the door opened.  
\- They've enabled additional security! I won't open them any more!  
The girl slipped easily between the doors, leaned both legs against the wall and pushed herself, sliding the door a little more. The passage had to be larger if they were to carry boxes with weapons and explosives. Shots from the blaster again hit the wall where she was standing a moment ago. An additional troop of stormtroopers was sent to secure the armory.  
\- Kriff! - she moaned - Grooze, I have company! There are more than we expected!  
She started shooting at stormtroopers hoping that she would get some support soon. It didn't take long before she heard the explosion and smoke filled the corridor. She covered her mouth and strained her eyes until she saw the familiar figure. Grooze along with several crew members fell into the hold.  
\- Good job, doll! - he murmured and quickly pointed people to take the crates.  
After a few minutes, when the armory was empty, they moved quickly down the corridor, wanting to be aboard Dark Mist as soon as possible. Ailyeen first got into the hatch, but when she turned to see where Abel was she saw the stormtrooper who appeared unexpectedly behind them. Before Grooze could react, the girl pulled out a knife she kept in her shoe and threw it accurately, hitting the stormtrooper's bare neck.  
\- Not bad. - he murmured as she passed him to pull out the knife and put it back in her shoe.  
\- I had a good teacher. - she replied winking and quickly passing through the hatch._

__

The sound of the door opening woke her. She rubbed her eyes and saw Poe, who was slowly taking off his shirt. The room was filled with the scent of soap, so she knew he was back from the refresher. She watched him for a moment, not signaling in any way that she was awake. When he took off his shoes and turned toward her, he saw that Ailyeen was awake.  
\- I didn't want to wake you up. - he said sitting down on the bed - You should sleep well.  
\- What's going on, Poe? - she asked.  
The man scratched his head, clearly avoiding an answer. Finally he breathed in and looked at her.  
\- How could you be with someone like Grooze?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Finn gave me his file today, and when I saw his photos... First Order sentenced him to the immediate death penalty in the event of his arrest. I'm trying to imagine you with him...  
\- Why are you doing this, Poe? - Ailyeen got out of bed and walked nervously a few steps.  
Finally, she stopped and looked at him, folding her arms over her chest.  
\- Ask me. - she said.  
\- About what? - the man seemed surprised.  
\- Ask me this question that has been circulating in your head for a long time. Go ahead!  
\- Ailyeen...  
\- Ask me if I loved him!  
She was furious. All the stress that had been filling her for so many days finally found a way out. Poe saw her eyes glisten with anger and her lips tremble dangerously. Still, she stood upright and ready to face him, but he didn't want to fight her.  
\- Did you love him? - he finally asked quietly.  
\- Then? Yes, I did. - she replied - Grooze took advantage of all my weaknesses. It cost me a lot to gain his trust, you don't even know how much. That's why I know now that he won't let me go. He didn't let go then and he won't do it now. I’m not proud of what I did when I was with him. But each of us has a story, Poe...  
\- Only your story can try to find you and kill you. - he replied sarcastically getting up from bed.  
\- Stars! Will you account for what I did before I joined the Resistance? Can you hear yourself at all? I redeemed my guilt a long time ago.  
\- But Grooze will find you!  
\- That's good! I'm not afraid of him, Poe! I am better prepared to meet him than you.  
\- Kriff! You are pregnant, Ailyeen! With my baby!  
For the first time she saw tears in his eyes. They glazed dangerously when he looked at her, breathing deeply. He came up to her and grabbed her face in his warm hands, putting his forehead to hers.  
\- I'm terrified... - his voice trembled like never before and Ailyeen put her hands on his - You are everything to me and I don’t know what I will do if he tries to take you away from me. And you know what is the worst? Do you know?  
Ailyeen shook her head a little scared.  
\- The worst thing is that you are so stubborn that if you can, you'll try to find him yourself. - he hissed through his teeth - I know you, Ailyeen. You have protected Caleb for so long, that you would follow Grooze to the edge of the Galaxy to shoot a second time. I can't let you do it, baby.  
\- I promise you that I will look after myself at Coruscant. - she said softly.  
\- It is not enough. - for the first time his voice was so harsh - Ber`shda flies with us. He is ordered to look after you at every step, if Finn and I were not around. You will have a locator.  
Ailyeen laughed and tried to back away, but Poe didn't let her go. If she didn't know him, she would be afraid.  
\- You know that if Grooze just wants to find a way...  
\- Don't make things worse, Ailyeen. - he interrupted her - I wanted to stop you at Ajan Kloss, but Finn and Rey convinced me that we would not solve this case if we were hiding. We'll fly to Coruscant, and I already know I will sleep with the blaster next to the bed.  
Ailyeen closed her eyes trying to calm her thoughts.  
\- You have nothing to say now? - asked Poe, but she just shook her head - I love you, Ailyeen. And I will do anything to keep you safe, do you understand that?  
She nodded, trying to keep the tears under her eyelids. She felt his lips on hers when he kissed her hard, and then he hugged her to him.


	20. 20. Locator

It had been a few weeks since they had arrived at Coruscant, and Ailyeen still couldn't get used to the bustle in the streets and thousands of vehicles flying over her head. Poe and Finn spent a lot of time meeting senators and representatives of all kinds of planets who came to Coruscant to establish a new order in the already free galaxy. C-3PO was in his element when he could demonstrate knowledge of several million languages and customs. However, Finn told Ailyeen one evening that he had hardly stopped Dameron from deactivating the droid with a blaster several times.  
While they were spending time in the Senate and at numerous conferences, Ailyeen received reports from Ajan Kloss, which has now become the main base of the Resistance. She was reviewing reports on the fight against First Order remnants, with the liberation of more smaller planets and systems, still hoping that eventually one about Grooze would appear.  
Finn told Rose Tico that in case Abel Grooze appeared and this information was sent to her, she would send the report not only to Ailyeen, but also to him.  
\- It's Poe's order, I'm not going to argue with him. - he said as soon as Ailyeen found out.  
She didn't want to argue with him either. When he returned to their apartment he was tired enough and all he did was order C-3PO to shut up.  
Although for several weeks they had no new information about where Abel Grooze might be, Ailyeen still had to carry the locator with her. When one evening she brought up the subject, Poe ended the conversation very quickly. She loved him. She loved him constantly and invariably. She knew Poe cared for her, but sometimes it was tiring.

\- I think I know your father, my lady. - a slightly graying man in purple robes looked at Ailyeen carefully - Phillipe O'Donnel... O'Donnel... Yes! He taught at one of our universities, right?  
\- Yes, my father had an internship there for several months. - Ailyeen nodded and slowly followed him along the terrace - You have a very good memory, Senator Breed.  
\- I remember you when you were a little girl. And now... - Senator's eyes stopped on her tummy - When will this happy day come?  
\- It's halfway through. So we still have some time to discuss your support for our case.  
Breed gave her a friendly smile and sat on the bench, enjoying the view from the balcony. He nodded and stopped looking at the woman again.  
\- The Galaxy is really grateful to those who stood up for its freedom. We will gladly support your case. Please, sit down and discuss everything.  
Ailyeen had never felt confident in the role of politician, but she knew that Dameron and Finn could not do certain things. Poe, if he could solve the matter with the help of X-Wing, he would. Finn couldn't reach some people by himself. Then they sent Ailyeen, or took her with them.  
She had already visited several parties and conferences, slowly understanding what Leia must have felt. The responsibility that lay with them was enormous.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dameron, who was circling the window and watching her negotiations closely. _"Just don't interfere, Poe..."_ she thought as the Senator squeezed her hand friendly and returned inside.  
\- You did it? - pilot asked entering the terrace and looking at her - Will he send us his people?  
\- People, supplies, materials necessary for construction, even ships.. - Ailyeen murmured - What else was I supposed to ask for?  
Poe sat down next to her, setting the wine glass aside.  
\- You're tired. - he noticed seeing the girl pull her hair behind her ear and sigh quietly - How do you feel today?  
\- I slept badly. I read the reports on Senator Breed's performances until late.  
\- Go home... I'll be back in a few hours.  
She looked at him in surprise.  
\- Can I come back alone?  
Poe smiled at her and got up from the bench, cough her hand.  
\- I guess so. - he answered - But you have to go straight home, right? Do you have a locator? - she nodded - That's good.  
His fingers gently brushed her cheek, and after a while he kissed her tenderly. He stood so that nobody inside the building could see how gently he put a hand on her stomach. They both smiled to each other as a resident of her tummy moved.  
\- I love you. - he said softly kissing her forehead.

She walked slowly along the paved promenade between buildings intended for conference meetings. Beings of different races passed her and for a moment Ailyeen felt really free. Ber`shda, Finn or even Poe were not there for the first time in a long time. She enjoyed everything - the wind, the evening sun falling on her face, even the seller of colorful pendants who spoke to her in a foreign language. She was halfway to their apartments when she felt the air around her getting heavy. At first she ignored it, but after a few steps her heart began to beat a little faster.  
Ailyeen looked around her anxiously, but none of the creatures that passed her seemed to be interested in her. Everyone was heading to their classes or homes, but she felt something really strange.  
She quickened her pace, trying not to look around. If someone was following her, she couldn't just go back to the apartment. She turned into a more frequented street, almost bumping into an elegant and tall woman. She apologized quickly and moved on.  
Certainly someone was following her, she could feel it in her bones. Two people had been following her for some time, but she couldn't see them in the crowd of people passing by.  
She walked quickly trying to think rationally. Perhaps it only seemed to her, it was impossible for someone on Coruscant to be found in the crowd of inhabitants. Certainly not so easily. However, Ailyeen decided not to take the risk and reached into her coat pocket looking for the locator Poe gave her. She still had it with her, but after a few minutes of uninterrupted walking, she reached out of her pocket.  
\- Stars... - she moaned to herself - Calm down.  
She turned into another alley and headed towards her building. She had already reasonably explained to herself that she just seemed to her when she suddenly stopped abruptly. A strangely familiar feeling came over her, but it was different from what she experienced when Poe was around. A cold shiver went down her body, and her legs refused to obey for a moment.  
Then she saw him. Abel Grooze, was still alive. Nothing changed in him, his silhouette still stood out strongly against the background of people passing by him and stared at Ailyeen as he did before. For a moment she was aboard the Dark Mist again and felt the metal floor under her feet. No, she was on Coruscant and now she was much smarter than she was then.  
She looked him straight in the eye, but she didn't move, waiting for his move. He was alone, she felt it. She lost his people a few minutes earlier, Grooze could track better.  
Ailyeen saw a smile on his face, a mixture of polite surprise but also curiosity. Finally, he slowly approached her, but he stopped far enough so that she could not get anything into his neck.  
\- Good to see you, doll. - he said.  
His voice was as she remembered, a little rough. She tried to pretend that the sight of him didn’t make the slightest impression on her and she folded her arms across her chest.  
\- I was curious when we would meet. - she replied - I had to wait a long time for you.  
\- I had some things to do and I knew you wouldn't run away.  
\- Interesting choice of words.  
\- I think it's adequate to the situation. - Abel looked at her slightly tilting his head carefully - So? Have you become part of the Resistance? How long?  
\- Long enough. I thought you were dead.  
His soft laughter scared her a little, they talked as if nothing had ever happened. But Ailyeen knew it was just a game, that it was a countdown before the explosion.  
\- Many people thought so, including First Order. It's good, good. But I live, as you can see. Are you happy?  
\- Our last meeting wasn't very lucky, don't you think?  
Grooze took a small step toward her, and Ailyeen quickly found her locator in her pocket and put her thumb on the emergency button.  
\- You shot me but you didn't want to kill me. - he muttered - I know that, Ailyeen.  
\- You have no idea what I wanted to do! - she hissed - I didn't want to be your toy anymore, Abel! I had enough!  
\- Ailyeen, you liked it! That's how you are, doll! I saw you, I saw you fight. We are the perfect duo...  
\- Your ego hasn't changed in years. I won't go anywhere with you. Go back to the hole you left!  
She began to back away, but she didn't have the courage to turn her back on him. Never turn your back on Abel Grooze.  
\- You don't think so. Do you think this flyboy is enough for you? Oh, you thought I didn't know?  
Ailyeen's eyes widened in surprise and, not even knowing when, she pressed the button on the locator. Quickly, she pulled a small blaster from her belt, which she had carried with her for a long time and aimed at the man. Grooze didn't move.  
\- General Poe Dameron. Once a smuggler, now a great hero. - Abel spread his arms pretending to be impressed - I guess he is the father... Really Ailyeen? Do you think he really wants you? You're mine. You have always been. From the beginning.  
\- You don’t know me! You never knew me! - she replied feeling the anger growing in her - Poe would never raise his hand to me! I cut myself off from the past and from you!  
\- I taught you! You had to be strong if you wanted to stay with us. And you wanted it. Leave him! You will be useful to us. First Order has collapsed, the entire galaxy can be ours!  
\- You are crazy...  
She didn’t expect this, with a quick movement Grooze knocked her blaster from her hand and felt his strong hand catch her jaw.  
\- I can take everything from you... - he said quietly, watching her carefully - I can also take you with everything you have... We don't need the pilot. You also don't need him...  
A strong blow of air blew her hair and they both looked up. Two speeders flashed over their heads and Ailyeen breathed a sigh of relief. Ber`shda, Finn and Poe received her signal. She looked at Grooze, but there was no fear in his eyes.  
\- Our hero has arrived. - he muttered, seeing the speeders land near them - You know that one shot is enough? That's good...  
He released Ailyeen quite violently and she fell to the pavement wiping her arm with blood. Before the first shots reached them, the man managed to jump into his vehicle and quickly left. Ailyeen stared after him when she heard footsteps approaching her.  
\- Ailyeen! Are you okey? - Finn was breathing heavily, putting the blaster in his holster.  
\- It was Grooze… - she whispered, looking at her friend - He found me so easily. How?  
Poe knelt beside her, placing his hands on her face.  
\- I'm fine... - she said before he had time to ask anything, and when he looked at her hand she just shook her head - Everything is fine. Please.  
\- We have to check it out, Poe. Maybe the tracker could be traced, or where his ship had stopped. - Finn looked at his friends.  
For the first time he saw fear in the eyes of Ailyeen and Poe, even when they were about to shoot them aboard the Kylo Ren’s ship they didn’t have such looks. He finally helped her up and found her blaster.  
\- Take Ber'shda with you. Ask at the main landing site, maybe they've seen something. Do you have his holo picture? Good. - Poe glanced at Ailyeen, who was just talking to Ber '- I'll take her to the apartment. We can't let her out of our sight.  
\- Maybe we should change the apartment? Since Grooze found her here...  
\- He'll find her everywhere on Coruscant. - Dameron interrupted him - And if we leave, he will follow us. See what you can find, we'll be at our place.  
\- We are in touch. Be careful.  
Finn nodded at Ber`shda and they hurried toward the speeder.

\- This can't be true! Such a criminal right under our building! Good heavens! - C-3PO was clearly outraged when he entered the bathroom.  
Warm steam quickly settled on his golden body which he didn’t like very much. So he put the towels on the table near the bathtub and quickly left the room. Ailyeen plunged into the warm water and for a moment only heard her heartbeat. She held her breath, afraid to calm her heartbeat. Her thoughts filled her head so much that she slowly felt confused. _"Poe..."_  
She sensed him as soon as he approached the door. He must have been knocking, but Ailyeen couldn't hear him, so he walked in carefully. She emerged from the water the moment he sat down by the tub and reached for a towel to wipe his face.  
\- Finn was on the landing pad. They're supposed to look at the cameras. - said Poe - They flew to the patrol unit now. Maybe they can track him down...  
Ailyeen nodded, but her thoughts were still wandering. He saw it. From the moment they arrived at the apartment they didn’t talk. Med-droid touched her shoulder and immediately the girl disappeared in the bathroom. Maybe it was better this way? Again there could be a sharp exchange of opinions between them, and he wanted to avoid it. However, they had to talk and Ailyeen knew it.  
Poe brushed away a strand of her wet hair.  
\- I’m sorry. - he said quietly, and seeing her surprised look he added - I promised to protect you, Ailyeen. I failed...  
She frowned and grasped his hand, which gently stroked her cheek.  
\- Stop talking nonsense, Dameron. - her voice was steady and strong - This is not your fault. He would find me sooner or later, we both knew it.  
\- But he found now.  
\- I could turn on the locator faster. I don't know why I didn't do it. I got caught up in his games... Give me your bathrobe, please.  
She left the tub and wrapped it in a soft cloth Poe gave her. She watched him closely as if she wanted to remember his face well.  
\- It is not your fault. - she repeated - Don't even think so. Grooze always finds a way to get what he wants, and now...  
\- He wants you. - Dameron finished for her - What happened, Ailyeen? What did he tell you?  
He saw Ailyeen biting her lip fighting her thoughts. Her green eyes wandered over his face, but finally he heard her voice, much quieter this time.  
\- Abel wants me back... He thinks that now that First Order has been defeated, the entire galaxy is open to us. He knows about you, Poe...  
The man looked at her closely.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- According to him, you're an obstacle. - she answered quietly - He thinks...  
\- What Ailyeen? Kriff, you talk in riddles!  
\- Because it's not easy, Poe! - she groaned.  
She left the bathroom quickly to the bedroom and walked nervously to the window. How could she tell him all this? How should she say something that will hurt him and at the same time hurt her?  
\- You have to tell me everything, you know that? I won't be able to help us if you keep quiet.  
\- I know.  
\- Then talk to me, Ailyeen!  
He didn't want to raise his voice, but the situation was slowly overwhelming him. It would be so close that he would not see her again. He couldn't stop thinking about it...  
\- Grooze thinks I'm hiding behind you because I don't want to show my true nature. And you... You will never accept me as I am. - she burned out turning towards him - He said that I should come back to him, because that's how I will be myself... He guessed that you are the father of the child. Abel threatened to take everything away from me... Poe... I can't live like that...  
She felt her voice breaking and tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry. Not in front of him.  
\- But you know I want you just the way you are, Ailyeen?  
She wanted to nod, but she only managed to cover her mouth with her hand to stop the sob.  
\- Poe... - her voice broke - I did bad things... I'm not proud of them. What if Grooze is right?  
\- I can't believe you say that? Ailyeen, each of us has a past, you said it yourself, remember? You can't doubt yourself and us because Grooze said so!  
\- Just one shot. That's what he said. I can't lose you, Poe!  
She felt her embrace and hug her tightly.  
\- Don't be afraid for me… - he said softly.  
\- Do you hear what you say?! - she pushed him away - He can kill you!  
\- He's not the first.  
\- Do you enjoy it? Stars! Dameron, you're really naive if you think it's funny. Just a few weeks ago you warned me about him, and now...  
\- We can end it now.  
She watched him carefully, thinking what he said. When Grooze finally revealed himself, he was no longer the ghost that was chasing them. He became a man of flesh and blood who, just like them, could be hurt. Ailyeen knew perfectly well what Poe meant.  
\- I promised I would protect you. - he finally said - Whatever happens...  
\- Don't even try to say that! Are you trying to do what before the battle at Exegol? I won't run away, Poe! Not this time!  
His eyes darkened and his jaw tightened, but Ailyeen kept her eyes on him. She was tired of running away and waiting when she was caught. Caleb was safe, Grooze didn’t know about his existence. But Poe was here and in the same danger as she was, if not in greater danger.  
He wanted to say something, but C-3PO interrupted him, entering the room excitedly.  
\- General Finn just arrived. He's waiting for you, general. - the droid directed the head of the girl still standing in the dressing gown - Lieutenant, please get dressed, because you will catch a cold. In your condition it isn’t advisable.  
Poe left the bedroom without a word, leaving her alone. Within minutes Ailyeen dressed and dried her hair to see Finn as soon as possible. When she appeared in the living room she saw a friend from the datapad in his hand who was explaining something to Poe.  
\- They saw him on the lower levels of the city. - Finn said as soon as he saw her presence - Unfriendly company. He had no trouble finding where you were because in Holo Net they reported about our appearance on Coruscant. Grooze could have been here for a long time.  
\- Do we know where he is hiding? - Ailyeen asked.  
\- Unfortunately not. We can't track him. We can only wait for it to appear again.  
\- We must strengthen the protection during meetings with Senators. - decided Poe - Especially if Ailyeen is with us.  
\- Maybe we can get protection here too.  
\- We can't hide constantly! - she interrupted them - Poe, you said yourself that we must end it. We have the opportunity! In a few days there is another big meeting with Senators and sponsors. Maybe then...  
\- We won't put you out as bait! - he shouted - What do you think? You will be an easy target for him!  
\- We have no other choice!  
\- I'll find another solution. - Finn interjected, trying to calm them down - Maybe in a few days Grooze will reveal himself and...  
\- I don't think you believe it yourself. - the girl laughed - Poe, you know it's the best solution. We will prepare ourselves accordingly.  
The room was quiet. Friends watched closely, but they knew it was the only solution. Grooze certainly watched them and looked for opportunities to get to Ailyeen again. Poe was unnecessary for him. It gave them an advantage.  
\- You will have a locator. - Poe finally said – This time you have to use it right away.


	21. 21. Ber'shda

Warm water ran down his body, bringing relief to tired muscles. Thoughts wandered aimlessly but kept coming back to the same point. Poe Dameron couldn't think of anything else for two days. Finn helped and supported him tremendously, but he couldn't know what was going on in his friend's head.  
He felt her soft touch on his back and sighed quietly opening his eyes. Saying nothing, Ailyeen hugged him kissing his shoulder. She always knew, always felt his emotions.  
\- I thought you were still asleep. - he said quietly turning toward her.  
Poe gently took her hand and kissed her fingers before she stroked his cheek. She was smiling at him.  
\- Dameron doesn't let me sleep. - she replied - None of you.  
She disarmed him with these words and a wide smile appeared on his face. For a moment they were alone again. Without all that surrounded them, without worries and what awaited them. Her pregnancy belly was already quite large, and Poe now considered her as the most beautiful being in the universe. He loved to feel the baby's movements under his fingers, and often at night, when Ailyeen was already asleep, he put his hand to her belly to feel again the life they had created together.  
\- You’re beautiful… - Poe murmured - With each passing day...  
\- Oh, Dameron's charm is back. - she laughed - I missed that.  
\- I'm sorry, a lot of stuff has been bothering me lately... I didn't want you to feel that way.  
\- Don't apologize... I can help you.  
He nodded and closed his eyes feeling her hands on his temples. A warm feeling filled his body. Poe had the feeling that all the bad emotions drained from him along with the water that was still flowing down his body. Her lips were soft when they met his, at that moment Dameron was completely lost. He wanted to kiss her for the rest of his life. Hands wandered her body, her shapes that became so beautifully rounded. He took control when Ailyeen quickly turned off the water.  
\- I want you so badly… - he whispered, breaking their lips for a moment.  
Ailyeen pulled him out of the bathroom and led him straight to the bedroom.  
\- I closed the door, calmly. - she laughed seeing him nervously glance at them.  
\- I think I would shoot that golden droid's head if I saw him now.- he murmured - Do you think we can do it?  
\- Deprive C-3PO of the head? I don’t think so. You need him.  
She felt the chill of silky bedding under her back, but the warmth of Poe's body warmed her quickly. He kissed her neck, still leaning on his shoulders so as not to accidentally crush her. Poe really loved their shared moment of intimacy. Ailyeen devoted herself to him completely, gave back every touch and kiss.  
When they first made love, he had wanted it for many weeks. Lieutenant O'Donnel attracted him both - on the battlefield and when they had a moment of breath in the base. Poe spent a lot of time watching her as she sat with her eyes closed trying to focus her thoughts or training. She knew it but never said anything. She just gave him a smile as if giving permission to what he was doing. He wondered many times what he had done that Ailyeen was his, he must have had a really good day.  
Her body was always kind to him. She gave him everything he needed, what he wanted and what he didn't even know he needed. Although they were arguing, he always knew that she loved him. She just waited until he understood where he had made the mistake and admitted it.  
\- I love you… - she whispered, catching his intermittent breath in her mouth.  
Poe couldn't answer her. He just closed his eyes and buried his face somewhere between her neck and shoulder. Hands rested on her hips as she moved on him giving them an even rhythm. He could practically feel her heart beating when she was so close to him. Arms wrapped around her tighter as he hugged her as pleasure filled his body and hit his head. Poe held her tightly, as if afraid that when he released her from his arms, Ailyeen would dissolve in the air.  
Her hands gently took his face and pulled him away from her body. Brown eyes were still closed, but the deep breath said he was still alive.  
\- General… - she said softly stroking her eyebrows.  
\- Mhmmm… - he muttered in reply.  
She hugged him to her, smiling. Ailyeen didn't tell him that, but she felt fear in her heart. She was afraid that they would lose what they had together. She thanked the Stars that Caleb was safe at the moment. Still, she trembled for the life of Poe and that little being she carried under her heart. Poe Dameron was one of the bravest people she knew. She trusted him completely. But she knew that she was his greatest weakness and strength at the same time.

\- Lieutenant, I have to ask you to talk to General Dameron. Once again he refused to attend. This is absurd!  
C-3PO trotted quickly behind Ailyeen as she headed from Ber'shda toward the landing pad where a speeder was waiting for them. They were to meet Finn in one of the conference centers where representatives of one of the engineering concerns were to sign a contract with them for the purchase of new X-Wings. The message came from Finn unexpectedly, but C-3PO x-rayed it and, after accepting the security passwords, confirmed its authenticity.  
\- With all due respect, lieutenant, but the basics of etiquette are a real mystery to General Dameron. - continued the golden droid - All he can do is threaten to deactivate or disassemble. This is crazy!  
Ailyeen smiled and looked at Ber'shda. He carefully watched the area, and when they reached the landing pad he directed them straight towards their speeder. She had the impression that his talent and skills were wasted on this soulless planet. However, she trusted him completely and enjoyed having him with her.  
\- Lieutenant O'Donnel! Please wait! - C-3PO squawked terribly and Ailyeen turned toward him.  
They were already a few steps from the speeder.  
\- What's happening? - Ailyeen asked, covering her eyes with her hand and approaching the droid.  
The rays of the sun reflected off his shining armor, glaring her eyes. The C-3PO brandished the datapad, which it was clearly gripped in its hand.  
\- I just got a message from General Finn. He says that he is in a meeting in a completely different place than the previous message indicated. - if the droid's face could show emotions at that moment, it would definitely express surprise.  
Ailyeen glanced at Ber'shda, who had already dropped his bag into the speeder and was waiting for her. She snatched the datapad from the droid's hand and glanced at the message. He was right. In that case...  
Unexpectedly, urban noises were disturbed by a sharp roar and loud shots from blaster cannons. The ship near them exploded with great force scattering metal debris sideways. Ailyeen fell to the ground when the speeder they were supposed to board turned into a ball of fire.  
\- Lieutenant! - Ber'shda's scream mixed with the sounds of another explosion, and she felt his arms grab her by the shoulders, pushing her against the nearest wall and covering her body.  
She couldn't see where the shots were coming from. The landing pad was in chaos - another vehicle caught fire, and the emergency services tried to help passengers and pilots trapped under the remains. Ailyeen looked around, terrified, trapped in Ber’shda’s arms, which... Then she realized that the man didn’t embrace her, but rather lay on her trying to keep himself in a kneeling position.  
\- Ber '! - she moaned, noticing the metal shard that stuck into his side.  
The wound was badly filthy, dirtying her pants and tunic. She tried to stop the edges with her hands, but it did nothing.  
\- Lieutenant... - the man's voice was heavy - You’re wounded... Your face...  
\- You look worse. - Ailyeen interrupted him - Someone will be here soon! They'll help us soon! Look at me, Ber ', please!  
The man moaned, sliding even lower, sliding on her legs.  
\- Help! - she shouted, grasping the face of a man who followed her so many times in the worst war chaos - Ber’, please.  
She saw the friend's increasingly hazy look that was trying to focus on her tearful face. She wiped her tears, feeling warm blood on her cheeks instead.  
\- I’m proud that I knew you Ailyeen... - his words hurt her painfully in my heart - I didn’t know braver than you... - hissed in pain and a grimace appeared on his face.  
Ailyeen could do only one thing. Despite the pain that began to throb throughout her body, despite the deafening noise around them, despite the tears still flooding her face - she put her hands to her friend's temple to take away the pain and fear, so that he would feel relief and peace instead. His breathing was steadier, but her heart was pounding. Somewhere above her, she heard the high-pitched voice of C-3PO, calling out that he had already summoned General Dameron. She couldn't remember any more. Darkness engulfed her...

When they found them on the landing pad, medical services were already looking after them. Poe almost fell to his knees when he saw Ailyeen's limp body on a stretcher carried on board a medical unit.  
\- We were shot! - someone from the security services shouted to Finn when he stopped him – Still don’t know who it was or who was to be the victim of the assassination. We have many destroyed ships, many wounded, several killed.  
When Finn looked at his friend, he saw his eyes widen in fear and his face paled.  
\- Ailyeen is definitely fine! - Finn said confidently - Poe! Ailyeen’s definitely in one piece! Listen, we must follow them. We'll see which hospital we can find her.  
\- General Dameron! General Finn! - the familiar voice of the droid reached them somewhere among the crowd of people passing by.  
Poe had never enjoyed so much the sight of C-3PO before.  
\- What happened? - he shouted approaching him - What did you even do here? What about Ailyeen? Speak!  
\- Stars! We got a message from General Finn today about the meeting, so Lieutenant O'Donnel and Ber'shda went to the meeting. - the droid answered, but Finn interrupted him quickly.  
\- I didn't send her any message that she should appear - Ailyeen was not needed there.  
\- We realized the moment before the first explosion. But that message had all the security codes it needed.  
\- Grooze… - Finn hissed - It's him.  
\- What about Ailyeen? - said Poe, feeling his stomach fill with heavy stones - Where did they take her?  
\- To the main medical center. - C-3PO answered quickly - The building is not far away. They have great specialists there...  
Poe no longer listened to droid, as fast as he could he ran to the vehicle that appeared here with Finn. The friend barely managed to jump into the passenger seat when the ship rose above the landing pad.  
\- C-3PO says Ailyeen has lost consciousness, but her condition was stable. - he said looking at the pilot - Ber'shda got a lot worse... He didn't survive.  
Dameron gave him a quick look. _It could be her..._ he thought, clutching the steering wheel tighter. He couldn't get the bad thoughts out of his head. They filled and tormented him terribly. He was holding her in his arms this morning, he could say so many things to her... What if he didn't have that chance anymore? What if C-3PO was wrong? He didn't even want to think about it because he was getting sick.  
They landed on one of the main landing areas of the Medical Center and quickly went inside. There was amazing peace on the floor. Poe quickly ran to the first of the droids who operated the nearby information point.  
\- Ailyeen O'Donnel! - he almost shouted - Explosion on the airstrip. You just brought her! Where she is?  
\- The victims of the explosion at the helipad are three floors below. - answered the droid calmly which angered Poe even more - You have to take the elevator on the left and go straight down corridor C11.  
Finn walked right next to him as they sought guilt and then down the hall. Corridor C11 was no longer so peaceful. The creatures of all races sought each other for their loved ones, doctors and nurses tried to move between them, and the smell of hospital sterility mixed with the smell of fuel and smoke.  
\- Ailyeen O'Donnel. - Poe stopped the first doctor who passed him - They just brought her. She was... She is pregnant.  
The man looked closely at him and glanced at the datapad.  
\- Follow me, please.  
They turned right and although they walked only a few meters, Dameron had the impression that he had never walked that long. The noise from the main corridor became less and less audible and soon the hospital silence overwhelmed them. The doctor stopped in front of one of the rooms marked C-227-A and through the glass wall Poe saw a hospital bed. For a moment he didn't know what to say. He stared at Ailyeen’s pale face, her hair was messy, and the nurse was wiping blood from her face that had stuck some strands of hair to her skin.  
\- At the moment we have done basic research. - doctor began - Everything seems to be fine. She is little battered , must to hit the wall or landing strip really hard. Someone shielded her and her child from worse injuries. Minor cuts and bruises. She should get out of it quickly.  
\- And the child? - Poe couldn't take his eyes off her face.  
\- The heart is beating strongly. He’s fine.  
\- Why isn't she conscious?  
\- It's because of the impact and the drugs given. In a few hours she should recover. Would you like to go there?  
Dameron just nodded. When the door of the room closed behind him, complete silence overwhelmed him only by the sound of the machine that stood by her bed. The nurse had already cleaned her face and hands, looked at the visitor smiling.  
\- Is that a person close to you? - she asked, inviting the man with a gesture and seeing Poe nodding slightly, she added - Wife? Are you the father of a child? Relax, everything will be fine with them.  
She left the room and Poe finally went to bed. He found Ailyeen's hand in the linen and took it carefully. Her fingers were freezing. He sat beside her bed, hiding her hand in his and putting it to his lips. He felt a burning pain in his eyes and clenched his eyelids, feeling the tears appear under them.  
\- I'm sorry, honey... - he whispered - Stars, I'm so sorry about you...  
He couldn't forgive himself what had happened. Finn entered after a few minutes informing him that they already have the records of the attack and when they saw them together on the datapad, both men caught their breath. They saw exactly how Ailyeen and Ber'shda were rejected by the first explosion, as the man shields the girl during subsequent explosions.  
\- Poe, somebody was waiting for them there. - Finn said what was already circulating in the pilot's head - Grooze had to watch us for a long time. He didn't want to kill her because he waited until she pulled away from the vehicles. Do you know what does it mean?  
\- It means that Ailyeen's plan can succeed. - Poe answered - Grooze will appear at the next meeting with Senators. And Ailyeen must be there... Kriff!  
\- I know, but we have no other choice.  
\- If something happens to her...  
\- Poe. - Finn looked at his friend, he has not seen him in this state yet - We plan everything. We'll manage. Ailyeen will wake up soon and will definitely agree with us. You know how she is.  
\- Stubborn.  
\- Yeah, that's right. Just like you. I will contact Ajan Kloss, try to get some people here to help. We need to have trusted people around us. Are you staying with Ailyeen?  
Poe nodded and sat down again by her bed. He had never felt so powerless, he could only wait. He sighed for a moment when the nurse appeared in the room again with a familiar scanner to examine the child. Without a word, she turned on the speaker so that he could listen to the heartbeat.  
\- She’ll be okay, General. - she said touching his arm gently - She should wake up tomorrow. Now let her sleep, it will be better for her.


	22. 22. Blaster

A quiet humming had been breaking into her brain for a long time, and though she was fighting it, she became more and more aware. She could feel every muscle she had, but she didn't have enough strength to move even a small finger. The senses were slowly coming back. A typical hospital smell filled her nostrils, her nerves felt the slightest touch. She clearly felt his energy. Poe was with her and when she finally forced herself to raise her hand she felt his curly hair under her fingers. He woke up immediately when he felt a familiar touch.  
\- Ailyeen? - his voice was soft and slightly hoarse, but she heard joy in him.  
She managed to slightly raise her eyelids and strong light in the room smashed her sensitive eyes, Ailyeen tightened them again.  
\- Wait a second. I'm doing something with it.  
Poe quickly dimmed the light and appeared again at her bed, squeezing her hand. She raised her eyelids again and found his face.  
\- General, you look terrible. - she said softly, feeling her lips are dry.  
\- It's good that you came back to me. - he murmured, taking her face in his hands and kissed lightly.  
He put his forehead to her and closed his eyes trying to stop himself from grabbing her in his arms, he would surely hug her too tight and the doctors would make him leave her room. She breathed calmly and slowly her body began to listen to her. Gentle fingers found Poe's face and brushed his skin.  
\- How long have I been here? - she asked.  
\- Almost two days. - said Poe, straightening up - I'll call the doctor in a moment.  
She took his hand before he could leave her bed.  
\- Ber 'couldn't make it, right? - she wanted to make sure, and seeing Poe shake her head slightly, looked down.  
The man left the room leaving her alone for a moment. Ailyeen found a small remote control at hand and slightly raised the head of the bed to find a more comfortable position. She felt him. He moved gently, giving her a sign that he was feeling well. Poe returned to the room after a while leading a doctor.  
\- Hello Ailyeen, how are you? - the man came up to her with a small scanner, which he put on her forehead.  
\- I'm a little confused, but I think I'm fine. - she replied.  
\- You've got good test results. You will let me? - he convicted her stomach and when she nodded, she pulled the sheet aside, lifted her shirt and put both hands on her stomach - I can see that the child is also feeling well. He has been quite calm for the past few hours, but we have been monitoring the situation. Maybe he just decided to give you a break.  
\- When can I leave the hospital? - she asked - I would like as soon as possible.  
The doctor stared at his scanner for a moment, analyzing the results.  
\- We'll give you a vitamin cocktail, it should strengthen your body. But I think there is no need to keep you here longer. You are fine. I will send a nurse here.  
He nodded and left the room leaving them alone. Poe approached her bed and sat on the edge. She felt something bothering him. His face was tired and his cheeks were covered with a few days of stubble.  
\- Hey, it's gonna be okay. - she said stroking his arm.  
\- I saw the recording from the landing pad. You may not have survived this, Ailyeen. If Ber'shda were not there... Stars, you could have died.  
\- Don't think about it now.  
\- How can I not think about it?! - he growled - I close my eyes and see the explosion knock you out of the ship.  
\- I was there, Poe. I survived it. - she replied calmly - Please, I don’t want to argue with you. This is not the time for such talks. In a few days we have the last meeting with Senators. If Grooze is to appear there, he must know that I'm all right.  
\- I like this idea less and less...  
\- Do you have another? Maybe we'll arrange a kaff and dinner with him?  
A faint smile appeared on his face. He closed his eyes and sighed softly when he felt Ailyeen rise and hug him.  
\- I can't lose another person close to me, Poe. You know we have no other choice.  
He nodded.

Over the next few days, wishes for a speedy recovery came to them from Senators and representatives of all worlds friendly with them. The attack on the landing pad became the number one topic at HoloNet, and they made sure that Ailyeen and Poe appeared as soon as possible at some larger meeting with them. Several people from Resistance came to Coruscant to support them. Finn quickly gave them an outline of the plan for the next few days.

\- Put it somewhere.  
He handed her the blaster and the other slipped in the holster under his jacket.  
\- Great... - she muttered looking at herself - Where?  
Only then did he focus on them carefully. She was wearing one of the dresses he remembered with Naboo. The deep green beautifully highlighted her hair and eye color, but didn’t look like she had any storage in it. After a moment, Poe brought an extra compartment to attach to his thigh and sat on the bed.  
\- Come to me. - he said then grabbed the edge of her dress - Stars! How many layers does it have? - he moaned trying to reach her legs.  
Ailyeen laughed.  
\- General, don't you know how to deal with a woman? - she said helping him.  
\- I thought I knew, but these Naboo women like to hinder the case. Yeah, I have it! Hold it, baby.  
He noticed with pleasure how Ailyeen twitched as he fastened the small blaster chamber on her thigh. He moved her closer, still holding his hands on her thighs, and felt her hug him. Poe buried his face in the soft fabric of her dress and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about how many things could go wrong tonight.  
\- When it ends, will we get married?  
She looked at him surprised, still stroking his smoothly combed hair.  
\- Are you sure?  
She never said a word about the wedding. She accepted his proposal, but didn’t press to legalize their relationship. She might not even wear the wedding ring he gave her. It didn't matter. He was enough for her.  
\- Of course. I would like to do this before our son appears in the world. What do you think about it?  
\- Let’s do it, then.

The noise in her ears was so strong that she could not hear the screams of people around her. Chaos. When the first rocket hit the building, the impact force was so great that Ailyeen fell on the Senator who accompanied her. The man was just helping her up, but she was looking for Poe and Finn.  
\- Ailyeen! Ailyeen!  
Finn's scream reached her somewhere deep in the room. Finally she saw him.  
\- Where's Poe? - she called to Finn.  
\- On the terrace! They attacked us with two ships. I have to call for support! Ailyeen!  
Security guards tried to defend against two smaller ships that circled above them. Ailyeen noticed Poe on the other side of the platform, but when she wanted to move towards him she heard another explosion, which again knocked her to the ground. Stunned, she saw the smaller of the ships landing on a small landing pad next to the terrace, which was intended for special guests.  
\- Grooze...  
She knew the words left her mouth, but she didn't hear them. She quickly got up from the floor, trying to locate Poe again.  
\- Please don't move from here! - one of the bodyguards grabbed her arm, but Ailyeen quickly broke his grip.  
\- What are you doing here?! - Dameron was mad when she was next to him - Get out of here!  
\- I will not leave you!  
\- You shouldn't be here!  
The grenade exploded right next to them and threw them away again. She had had enough of a continuous landing on the hard floor and quickly reached for the blaster hidden under her dress. She aimed at a familiar figure who, along with a group of other people, entered the terrace, shooting them. She missed. Again and again. She couldn't see Poe anymore in the dark smoke, much less Finn. She managed to hit two men accompanying Grooze, but then he finally saw her.  
\- Put it down before you hurt yourself! - he shouted at her.  
Ailyeen pulled the trigger again, but Abel managed to dodge. He was with her so quickly that before she could react he snatched the blaster from her. She tried to retreat, but the dress material tangled under her feet.  
\- You're coming with me! - he growled, grabbing her hand and dragging her with him - Kriff!  
He whined loudly when he saw the knife stuck in his thigh. The same one who once gave her. Ailyeen saw the anger that appeared in his eyes and then felt him slap her.  
\- You are ungrateful! - he growled.  
\- And you're crazy if you think I'll go with you! - she replied - I'd rather die!  
He aimed his blaster at Ailyeen without hesitation. She wasn't the first to be in this situation, but she had never been so scared before.  
\- For him? Do you do it for him?! - Grooze was surprised but at the same time amused by the whole situation - This flyboy will never be me.  
\- And that's the best thing about him.  
She felt him faster than she saw. She saw Poe shoot from the blaster, wounding Grooze in the hand and he drops the blaster. One second right next to her, Finn appeared, trying to pull her as far as possible, but Ailyeen hurriedly rushed to find the weapon Abel had dropped. _Kriff! Kriff!_ The dress tangled her legs and the smoke irritated her eyes. Finally she sensed the blaster under her fingers and gripped it firmly. She stopped uncertainly and only then felt her legs trembling. She held the blaster with her and slowly moved ahead, trying not to trip over the shattered furniture and fragments of the floor damaged by explosions. Then she saw them.  
Grooze knocked Poe down to the ground without much trouble. He was taller than him and he was definitely faster. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Finn, who shot down the last of Abel's companions, but had no time to celebrate.  
Poe hit the floor again. She saw the blood on his face, but stubbornly stood up again.  
_"Don't do that, Poe! Leave him alone!"_ she thought.  
\- That's a stupid idea, doll! - Grooze's voice finally reached her ears - You know you won't do that!  
\- Leave him! - she hissed - I won't miss this time!  
\- Ailyeen! Get out of here! - Poe groaned, but the girl didn't move.  
How would she leave and leave him? Was she to count on his luck and improvisation? Stars! She saw Grooze look at her with a slight smile.  
\- I've always liked you like that. - he murmured.  
\- I'm not like that.  
\- Yes you are. You know it well.  
He walked slowly toward her without taking his eyes from her. Thousands of thoughts flew through her head. Then she thought of Caleb. Maybe he was his son, but Grooze was never his father. There was no drop of his blood in him. On the contrary. He absorbed everything Poe was. Poe...  
She saw him curl up on the floor holding his ribs. Her eyes quickly filled with tears.  
\- I don't want to do this… - she said softly.  
Grooze stopped and nodded, spreading his arms slightly.  
\- I know that. - he replied. -Put the gun away, Ailyeen.  
\- I don't want to do this, but I will... Take another step, Grooze. I will not hesitate.  
He surprised her. With one quick movement he grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm, then cut her legs. She hit her back and head on the hard floor.  
\- Ailyeen!  
Poe jumped from the ground, but Grooze knocked him down again and aimed the blaster at him.  
\- You really, really piss me off. - Abel growled - Don't interfere with our conversation!  
\- She won't go anywhere with you! - Poe answered him - Can you hear? Our support is already here. You have nowhere to run, Grooze.  
\- You know what pisses me off, flyboy? That you think you'll take my place. You do not know her!  
\- No Grooze... - her quiet voice came suddenly behind him - You don't know me.  
She held the blaster Finn had thrown her a second ago and... She didn’t hesitate when she pulled the trigger. It hit right in the chest, and the force of the shot threw Abel back. Ailyeen knew the shot was deadly because she felt it inside her. She dropped to her knees, feeling tears running down her cheeks. All the emotions that she had suffered so much time began to leave her body with great force. She didn't even know when Poe was next to her. She saw that he had her face in his hands, spoke to her, but she didn’t understand a word. Finally, he forced her to stand up and lead her to a speeder which stopped at the landing pad. She recognized one of the members of the Resistance who had been in their apartment at the controls. She didn't ask questions. She trusted Poe immeasurably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are slowly approaching the end...


	23. 23. Later

When Ailyeen remembered that time on Coruscant, she always had the impression that, despite Poe's closeness, she felt Grooze's gloomy shadow over her. It's been a long time since she was afraid of anyone as it was then. If she were alone, if she had no one next to her - she wouldn’t hesitate. Ever since she joined the Resistance, she had friends around her, when General Leia Organa introduced her to Commander Poe Dameron, she has gained someone more.  
She didn’t look for love, she didn’t want it. Ailyeen had her motivations and goals, but Poe was too confident and literally blew up the walls that surrounded her.  
How could she refuse him? How could she say that she didn't want his touch and kisses, that he didn't want him to cover her? If Poe Dameron had her close her eyes and walk across the battlefield just trusting his orders - she would.

They didn't wait long. As soon as the investigation of Grooze was revealed revealing his offenses as soon as he appeared in the Center, Poe took her back to Naboo. Ailyeen needed peace more than ever. After almost two weeks, his X-Wing appeared again in the sky, but this time he was not alone.  
They were married in the morning, in her parents' garden, surrounded by friends and close family. Poe had the feeling that he had never seen anyone or anything as beautiful as Ailyeen that day. Although maybe he always thought that when he looked at her... When he slipped his mother's wedding ring on the finger of the woman he loved, he breathed deeply as if he had just returned home after a long journey. If a few years ago someone would tell him that he would live to such a day - he would never believe.  
Ailyeen accepted him as he was - she took him whole, with no exceptions. He didn’t have to pretend to be with her, he felt loved and safe, and she would soon make him a father. _Stars!_ he will be a father.

Kes was born early in the morning, as if he wanted to experience the first full day with his parents. He didn't cry for long, he was waiting for this meeting. Poe had never felt so happy before, he forgot that children can be so small. He could stare at his son for hours, gently stroking his thin dark hair. He was perfect.

\- Stars! Kes! - Ailyeen called deep into the house when she almost tripped over one of her son's small electronic vehicles - Kes Dameron! Please appear here immediately!  
Her son's dark head leaned out from behind the door. His hair was in total disarray, and his dark eyes, so much like Poe's, were staring intently at her. She didn't have to say anything. Without a word the boy came up to her and picked up the toy from the ground.  
\- I didn't leave it here. - he said turning the device in his hands - It's Phi!  
\- Philipe Dameron! - Ailyeen screamed again and folded her hands over her chest.  
A second boy looked out of the room, not much younger than Kes, but this one wore an old pilot's helmet that made his movements a little clumsy.  
\- Is this your toy? - woman pointed at the small device in the hands of her first son.  
The small face opened slightly feigning surprise.  
\- Great! Why don't you say that it belongs to your father or Caleb, huh?  
For several years she had the impression that she was working with recruits again. Phi appeared in the world when Kes was just two years old. He and his brother understood each other almost without words, and Ailyeen suspected that when they grew up it would cause them a lot of trouble. Now, however, the almost six- and four-year-old were staring at her with the same dark eyes she loved so much.  
\- Caleb… - Kes began, but his mother interrupted him quickly.  
\- Caleb has not been with us for several months. He is almost on the other side of the galaxy so don't blame him.  
\- Maybe dad? - Phi had to hold his helmet to lift his head and look at his mother.  
Ailyeen rolled her eyes. The boys preferred to defend each other and blame their father for nothing to admit. She wanted to say something, but the loud sound of the X-Wing engine was heard above their heads. The boys' heads rose as per orders.  
\- Dad… - Kes whispered and Phi nodded.  
Two pairs of dark eyes rested on Ailyeen almost pleadingly.  
\- Good, catch him. - she sighed and was almost rammed when the boys ran barefoot out of the house.  
However, training recruits was easier. Dameron's two small copies were sometimes uncontrollable and Ailyeen wondered how long it would take.  
She left the house and immediately felt soft grass under her feet. But, she didn’t manage to enjoy the moment when BB-8 suddenly rolled in front of her, squeaking like crazy.  
\- BB? What... - once again she failed to finish her thoughts.  
Kes flashed behind BB-8 trying to catch him, but the droid sped through the grass.  
\- Maybe we'll actually consider keeping them all outside? It will be safer for us.  
\- Don't say anything, Dameron. - Ailyeen murmured - You will live outside with them.  
She turned and looked at Poe. His face was covered with a well-trimmed beard, which he decided to grow a few years ago. His dark eyes were still glittering when he looked at her. Then she saw, or rather heard something more. Poe had Phi's bare feet on his shoulders as their owner hung head down behind him and squealed happily.  
\- I brought something for dinner, honey. - he said turning and Ailyeen saw the laughing face of his son - It yells terribly, but it seems tasty. You want him? Take it.  
\- Thank you very much, but I won't use it. You can keep him.  
\- Mom! I want to BB!  
Poe turned his son quickly and set him on the grass, and he sped like lightning in search of his brother.  
\- BB-8 won't last long. - Ailyeen sighed, his lips warm on her cheek.  
\- He'll need some movement. Don't worry about him.  
They both winced when they saw Phi land on his face as he slid off the droid's round belly.  
\- Don't look at him! Don't look, Poe! He will be fine.  
\- I'm starting to worry about BB...  
\- Yes? Don't you worry about me? - Ailyeen looked at him closely - You left me with these little monsters for nearly a week.  
\- You're indestructible, honey. - he stole her kiss again - How do you feel?  
A warm hand slid onto her rounded tummy where after a moment he was greeted with an energetic kick. He smiled to himself. Poe knew faster than Ailyeen that she was pregnant the third time. As soon as she winced when he drank the kaff, and then slept all day - he already knew. And he enjoyed it.  
\- Do you think she will be calmer than her brothers? - Ailyeen asked, looking at her stomach.  
\- I wouldn't count on it. If she is like her mother... Well...  
She poked him painfully in the ribs.  
\- I can't believe I let you touch me again. I will never agree to that again.  
\- Come on! It was great!  
\- Your "it was great" is just trying to start the speeder, maybe you'll react?

She loved him just as much and even more strongly. His salt and pepper hair gave him charm. Although both of them were a few years older, she still had the impression that Poe was still himself thanks to the children.  
He loved them, he loved them so much that he could not describe it in words. He admired Ailyeen for the strength she had in her. She was alone many times with little boys, and although he saw her tiredness, she never complained. He tried to repay her when he put them to sleep, but then he most often fell asleep with the boys.  
And he loved to look at her... Poe Dameron never expected that after years of struggle and war he would meet so much luck. But he had it all in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for this adventure... I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Maybe you'll take some time on my other stories?  
> May the Force be with you. Always.


End file.
